Jeepney
by Micelle
Summary: Si Horo ay driver ng jeep si Piri ang tagatawag ng pasahero... sino kaya ang napangakuan ni Anna si Yoh o Hao? samahan natin sila sa magulo nilang mundo ng pagibig, pagkakaibigan, kapatiran at tadhana... YohxAnnaxHao RenxPiri HoroxTamaoXRyu LysergxJeanne
1. una

Natutuwa talaga ako sa Filipino language dito sa bakit? Kasi Pilipino ako…

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King at ng mga karakter na napapalob dito don't worry kapag may dinagdag ako dito na original kong karakter sasabihin ko sa inyo pero sa ngayon wala pa naman… pasensya na po kayo sa mga maling spelling dito ha… sori po tao lang ako. Sana po ay magustuhan niyo ito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 1

Isang magandang araw nanaman ang gumising sa munting dampa nila Horokeu Usui at Pirika Usui.

"Kuya gising na!" sigaw ni Pirika dito na ngayon ay tapos nang maligo.

"Oo na babangon na." wika ni Horohoro habang pinipilit na bumangon sa kama.

Nangiti si Pirika sabay hatak sa kuya niya patungo sa banyo.

----------

Matapos pong maghanda ng dalawang magkapatid ay sumakay na sila sa jeepney na pamana ng kanilang ama sa kanila. Si Horohoro ang proud na driver nito habang alalay lang si Pirika, siya ang tagakuha ng bayad, at tagatawag ng pasahero. Parehong hindi na nag-aaral ang dalawa at tanging ang jeep lang na iyon ang kinabubuhay nila. Habang iniistart ni Horo ang jeep niya ay sabay labas naman ng kapitbahay nilang negro na si Chocolove na bihis na bihis na patungo sa kanyang trabaho sa opisina.

"Kaibigang Horo!"

"Hoy Chocolove makikiangkas ka nanaman." Wika ni Horohoro.

"Oo sana eh… bakit ka ba mukhang nagrereklamo diyan nagbabayad naman ako ah."

"Oo nga kuya atsaka on the way naman eh." Singit ni Pirika.

"Sige na nga lika na." payag ni Horo.

Kaya sumakay na si Chocolove at Pirika sa jeepney para mag-agahan muna sa karinderya ni Miss Anna Kyoyama. Actually marami pa namang kakumpitensyang karinderya doon ngunit ito talaga ang pinupuntahan ng tatlo dahil una affordable, ikalawa ay masarap ang pagkain at ikatlo (na dahilan ni Horo) ay dahil andon ang magandang waitress na si Tamao, ang dakilang alalay ni Anna.

"Hello Tamao, sabihin mo sa akin… kelan mo ba ako sasagutin?" tanong ni Horo dito.

Agad na namula si Tamao habang binibigay ang kape ni Horohoro. As usual hindi nanaman siya makasagot dahil nakatitig si Miss Anna sa kanila. Nang ibaba ni Tamao ang tasa ng kape ay hinawakan agad nito ni Horohoro kaya nagkaroon rin siya ng pagkakataon na mahawakan ang kamay ni Tamao.

"Handa naman akong maghintay eh kahit forevermore… o magpakailanman o eternity… ako'y maghihintay." Pacute nito sabay kindat.

"Horokeu Usui mabuti pa inumin mo na yang kape mo at lumayas na malalate pa itong si Chocolove dahil sa iyo." Singit ni Anna.

Agad na lumayo si Tamao at pumunta sa kusina para kunin ang order ng ibang mga costumer habang si Anna ay sinusungitan si Horohoro.

"Anna naman talaga bang naiiinggit ka sa min ni Tamao… ikaw kasi eh kung hindi kalang masyadong mataray baka may magkamali pa sa iyo." Wika ni Horohoro at pagkatapos magsalita ay ininom ang mainit na kape sa isang lagok lang.

Dahil nga pala sa pinagsasabi nito kay Anna siyempre nagalit nanaman ito kaya as soon as iabot na ni Horo ang bayad ay binuhat siya ni Anna at inihagis patungo sa loob ng jeep niya.

"Paalam Tamao… hanggang sa muli nating pagkikita irog ko." Hilo pang wika ni Horohoro habang kumakaway. Natawa-tawa lang si Chocolove at Pirika.

---------

Maya-maya pa ay nasa kalsada na ang jeep ni Horohoro at binanaba na si Chocolove sa opisina niya habang ang jeep ay dumiretso na sa terminal nito.

"Salamat Horo!" paalam ni Chocolove sabay ayos ng necktie nito at pasok na para harapin ang boss nitong mabagsik. Dumaan muna siya sa table ng secretary ng boss niya upang batiin ang napakagandang singing slash hypnotist secretary na si Nyorai.

"Good morning my fair lady. Sabihin mo andyan na ba yung boss nating may isang sungay?" bulong nito.

Nangiti ng onti si Nyorai sabay baling ng isang seryosong tingin kay Chocolove.

"Oo at medyo galit na dalian mo pumasok ka na."

"Sige na nga my love… mamamaya treat kita promise."

"Sige na, oo na basta't pumasok ka na." pilit ni Nyorai.

As soon as humakbang ang kanang paa ni Chocolove sa pinto ng opisina ng kanyang boss Ren ay nabulyawan na agad siya nito.

"Bakit po boss?"

"Anong bakit? You're ten minutes late! Paano kung may meeting ako ngayon na na-move ng mas maaga tapos wala ka pa. Paano ko maasikaso ang lahat ng iyon." Sigaw ni Ren na gaya ng dati ay mainit pa sa kape ni Horohoro ang ulo.

"y'know what boss you should not get over excited… relax andito na ko, the ever reliable Chocolove to help you. Sensya na kayo boss kung medyo late ako may nangyari kasi sa karinderya na out of my bounds."

"Whatever." Wika na lang ng mainit pa ring ulo na si Ren, "okay ano bang gagawin ko ngayon?"

"Well boss." Wika ni Chocolove sabay labas ng isang manipis na libro na parang book-size na notebook. "Okay mamayang 7 may meeting kayo sa mga investors niyo, mga 8:30 naman ay may interview kayo sa out-of-time magazine wow sir bigatin yun!"

"Pwede ba wala munang side comments." Sigaw ni Ren habang minamasahe ang ulo.

"Okay tapos maglalalunch kayo with your friends. Tapos the rest of your day kailangan niyo lang pirmahan yung mga request na naka-file sa desk niyo." Patuloy ni Chocolove.

"Yun lang?"

"Um meron pang sang agenda boss paaalala ko lang maleleave ako bukas."

"ah oo nga pala nung isang linggo mo pa yan sinasabi. Bakit anong gagawin mo bukas?" tanong ng Tao.

"Birthday po kasi nung… kabigan ko po hindi po ako pwedeng mawala don."

"Birthday lang?"

"Sir naman… kung hindi sa araw na iyon wala po akong matinong breakfast at dinner kaya kailangan ko pong icelebrate yon. Kayo po kung birthday po ni sir Yoh tiyak na hindi kayo mawawala di ba?" ngiti ni Chocolove.

"Iba si Yoh… iba yung kaibigan mo."

"Malamang babae po iyon eh… ay naku boss 7 na po may meeting pa po kayo." Wika ni Chocolove matapos malingat ang mata patungo sa relo niya.

"Okay."

----------

12:00

Naglunch na ang lahat…

Si Chocolove ay dinala si Nyorai sa fast food dyan sa tawid habang si Ren ay kasama ang mga kaibigan niya (Yoh, Manta ang Lyserg) sa cafeteria slash bar ng opisina para sa mga mayayaman.

"Nakakapagod talaga!" bulalas bigla ni Ren.

"Balita ko may interview ka nanaman sa isang magazine. Congratulations." Bati ni Lyserg.

"Wala ka dapat ikongratulate… nakakaasar nga eh bakit pa kailangan akong interviewhin nang ganon hindi naman ako artista as if naman bebenta ang magazine nila dahil sa article ko don." Asar na wika ni Ren.

"Pero hindi mo rin maikakaila na kasing sikat mo na ang mga artista. Tingin ko nga may fans club ka na eh." Singit ni Manta na nangingiti lang.

"Kung ganon dapat pala ikaw na lang ng kinuha ng ate mo bilang bagong image model ng line of perfumes niya… baka mabenta pa." Suwestyon ni Yoh.

"Ano ka ba Yoh? Pambabae lang iyon. Maiba tayo kamusta na yung pamilya mo? Bakit ka ba lagi na lang tumatambay sa kumpanya naming eh may sarili naman kayong kumpanya?" tanong ni Ren.

"Kasi… um… bakit nga ba? Ah oo… si Kuya Hao na lang ang namamahala don sabi kasi ng lola ko wala daw akong alam tungkol dun kaya ayun hindi na ko nakikigulo." Simpleng kwento ni Yoh na para bang wala lang sa kanya iyon.

"Pero di ba ikaw ang gusto ng tatay mo na magmana ng kumpanya at hindi si Hao?" tanong ni Manta.

"Pero mas magaling naman sa akin si Kuya Hao. Siya na lang bahala don. Ako magpapaeasy-easy na lang." ngiti ni Yoh.

"Typical Yoh. Alam mo tingin ko ganon lang si Hao kasi insecure siya… ikaw ang gusto ng tatay mo, ng nanay mo, ng lolo't lola mo ng pusa niyo ng bahay niyo ng BMW niyo… for short favorite ka nila si Hao hindi." Wika ni Lyserg.

"Basta ako napapagod na sa ganitong liestyle gusto ko maiba naman." Wika ni Ren.

"Oo nga medyo boring nang maging mayaman eh." Sang-ayon ni Lyserg.

"Di ba sabi ko sa inyo patambay-tambay na rin kayo."

"Mang-encuorage daw ba." Bulong ni Manta.

---------

Habang sa cafeteria naman ni Anna ay kumakain na rin sila Horohoro at Pirika.

"Horo. Ang ganda talaga ng kapatid mo habang buhay mo na lang ba siya gaganyanin?" tanong ng isang driver.

"Hoy! Hindi ko pinagtapos si Pirika ng kolehiyo para magtawag ng pashero ng jeep habang buhay siyempre may mga pangarap rin yan." Sagot ni Horo.

"Teka. Pwede bang ligawan yang kapatid mo?" tanong ng isa pang driver.

"Hindi pwede. Kung ayaw mong dumanak ang dugo dito sa karinderya ni Anna." Sagot ni Horo.

"Ikaw naman kuya oh… bagay naman ako sa kapatid mo ah." Asar lalo nung driver.

Dahil don naasar na si Horohoro at napatayo na sabay hawak sa kwelyo nung driver na parang aambangan ng suntok siyempre pinigilan agad si Horo nila Tamao at Pirika.

"Alam mo ang aming angkan ay galing sa isang marangal na lahi hindi isang tulad mo na askal ang dudumi sa aming bloodline!" sigaw ni Horo habang tuloy pa rin ang pigil ni Tamao at Pirika.

"Tamao. Yan ba ang gusto mo maging haligi ng iyong tahanan? Isang barumbado." singit ng isang boses na kakapasok lang sa karinderya. Napatinging ang lahat sa pinannggalingan ng boses at nakita ang isang matangkad na lalaki na may Elvis style na buhok. Agad na sinuklay niya ito at para bang goma kung tumalbog matapos itong suklayin.

"Ryu?" Taka ni Horo na ngayon ay nakalimutan na ang sasapakin na dapat na driver ngayon naman mas gusto niyang manapak ng construction worker na Elvis ang buhok.

Iniwan agad ni Ryu ang mga kasamahan niya na humanap na ng upuan dahil abala pa ang pinuno nila sa panunuyo kay Tamao. Agad na nagslide ito patungo sa pink-haired girl at agad na nagpalabas ng bouquet of gumamela sa kamay mula sa kawalan.

"Construction worker ka ba talaga o magician?" taka ni Pirika.

"Oh Tamao… sagutin mo lamang ako at handa akong gawan ka ng isang magandang mansion para tirahan mo habang buhay." Suyo nito.

"Huwag kang makinig dyan Tamao… bakit may pera ba siyang paggawa ng bahay?" singit ni Horohoro.

"At least ako trabaho ng tunay na lalaki eh ikaw… ano ka ba driver? Saan mo ititira si Tamao sa jeep?" wika ni Ryu na minamaliit si Horohoro.

"Ang cheap!" wika in unison ng mga ka-barkada at katrabaho ni Ryu na lalong nagpagalit kay Horo.

"Teka wag naman kayong mag-away." Pilit na pigil ng ever-so-cute na si Tamao na ngayon ay namumula na hiya.

"Sino ba sa amin Tamao? Ako o si Boroboro." Tanong ni Ryu.

"Horohoro! Oo nga Tamao sino bang mas gusto mo?" tanong rin ni Horohoro.

"Kung ako ang tatanungin si Horo na lang at least siya nagbabayad di tulad ng isa dyan." Singit ni Anna.

"ano ka ba naman miss Anna magbabayad naman ako eh." Pakiusap ni Ryu habang nakaluhod sa harap ni Anna. Si Horo naman ay tumatawa triumphantly.

"Hay naku sana ang maiinlove sa kin di tulad nila." Nabulong na lang ni Pirika.

---------

Kinagabihan umuwi na si Yoh para lang maabutan ang pagplaplano ni Hao na pabagsakin ang kumpanya ng kung sino mang magaling. Napabuntung-hininga na lang si Yoh at sinuot ang earphones niya sabay akyat patungo sa kwarto niya.

---------

Si Lyserg naman ay nasa loob ng kotse niya at nagdradrive pauwi nang may nakita siyang lalaking nakabulagta sa daan. Agad na inapakan ni Lyserg ang preno at lumabas upang tignan ang lalaki. Ngunit as soon as nilabas niya ang ulo niya may biglang humampas dito. Medyo nahilo si Lyserg ng onti ngunit tinamaan muli siya sa ulo ng kung sino man… kahit hilo na napansin pa rin niya ang pagtayo ng nakabulagtang lalaki kanina at paglapit sa kanya bigla siyang sinapak sa sikmura. Natumba si Lyserg sa daan, naramdaman niya ang pagkapkap at pagkuha ng mga laman ng bulsa niya… gusto sana niyang manlaban ngunit tinadyakan nanaman siya sa ulo at iyon ang nagdala sa kanya upang mawalan ng malay.

Kinuha ng mga di kilalang lalaki ang wallet ni Lyserg matapos makuha ang pera ay napagpasiyahan nila na itapon si Lyserg sa ilog na malapit doon. Ginawa nga nila ang kanilang plinaplano at matapos masagawa ito ay kinuha nila ang sasakyan ni Lyserg paalis. Iniwan lang nila ang binata don na maanod ng agos ng ilog patungo kung saan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ano kaya ang mangyayari kay Lyserg? Kamusta na kaya ang buhay nila Pirika? Bakit magleleave si Choco sa trabaho para sa isang birthday? Makakabayad pa kaya ng utang si Ryu? Ang lahat ng iyan at iba pa sa susunod na kabanata ng kwentong ito…

Sana nagustuhan niyo ito at sana onti lang ang mga mali ko dito… sana po ay magreview kayo dito… salamat po sa suporta… sino kaya ako kung wala kayo? Salamat pong muli!


	2. pangalawa

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King at ng mga karakter na napapalob dito don't worry kapag may dinagdag ako dito na original kong karakter sasabihin ko sa inyo pero sa ngayon wala pa naman… pasensya na po kayo sa mga maling spelling dito ha… sori po talaga. Sana po ay magustuhan niyo ito.

Eto na ang kasunod…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 2: Sa palengke

Kinabukasan pumasok sa opisina si Ren tulad ng dati ngunit ngayon ay wala ang dakila niyang alalay na si Chocolove kaya medyo naguluhan siya sa mga papeles niya at sa sobrang kalituhan ay nagpatulong na siya kay Nyorai ngunit sa huli napansin nilang dalawa na ang mga papeles na dapat basahin at pirmahan ni Ren ay naiuwi ni Chocolove.

"Yung negritong iyon talaga!" Sigaw ni Ren na para bang sasabog na ang ulo.

"Nyorai!" sigaw niya sabay tingin sa natatakot nang sekretarya. His eyes burning in ire.

"Saang lupalop ng bansa nakatira yang si Chocolove?" tanong nito.

"Um... boss maghunusdili po kayo. Wag po kayong gagawa ng mga bagay na pagsisisihan po ninyo. Maawa na po kayo kay Chocolove." Wika ng nangangatog na si Nyorai.

"Kung alam mong nakabubuti sa iyo magsalita ka na!" sigaw naman ni Ren na para bang walang narinig na pagmamakaawa mula kay Nyorai.

"Sa baryo Munting-ligaya. Mga ilang kilometro lang mula dito." Wika ni Nyorai habang gumuguhit ng sketch.

"Ito po oh." Abot nito sa kanyang boss.

Agad na kinuha ito ni Ren at nilagay sa bulsa niya sabay haip ng susi at pumunta sa pinto.

"Ikaw na munang bahala dito Nyorai. Pagnagkagulo dito alam mo na ang babagsakan niyong dalawa ni Chocolove." Sindak ni Ren sa babae.

Napalunok si Nyorai sabay… "opo boss."

-----------

Lumabas siya ng kanyang opisina at natagpuan ang kanyang ate at si Yoh na nanonood sa lounge.

"Mainit ata ulo mo?" tanong ng ate ni Ren na walang iba kundi si Miss Jun Tao.

"Pahinga ka muna Ren." Yaya ni Yoh.

"Walang na kong oras kailangan ko nang puntahan ang alalay ko."

"Samahan na kita." Suwestyon ni Yoh.

"Bala ka." Sambit ng lalaking Tao sabay alis kasama si Yoh.

Napabuntung-hininga na lang si Jun sabay lipat ng channel ng TV sa balita kung saan nakikitang nagbabalita ng flash Report si Arn-Arn.

"Wow kumikita na yung puppet ah." Wika ni Jun.

Arn-Arn: Mga igan may bad news ako sa inyo… ang nag-iisang tagapagmana ng Deithel Corporation, ang pinakamalaking pagawaan ng gamot ay sinasabing nawawala sa ngayon. Huli siyang nakita na sakay ng kanyang itim na kotse na kinarnap ng mga di kilalang lalaki na ngayon ay kilala na dahil nahuli sila ni Darna. Iinterviewhin ko po sila. (lapit sa isang di kilalang lalaki na ang pangalan ay Hanley.) Nasaan si Lyserg! Ibalik mo Fafa ko! (niyuyogyog si Hanley)

Hanley: Hindi ko sasabihin sa inyo! Wahahaha! Hindi niyo na siya makikita! Wahahahaha!

Arn-arn: sige dalhin na yan sa prisinto… ito po si Arn-arn reporting back to you Pia.

Agad na pinatay ni Jun ang TV kasi parang naweirdohan siya sandali sa tagapagbalita. Maya-maya pa nahimasmasan na siya at napaisip.

"Teka… di ba kaibigan ni Ren si Lyserg. Alam kaya niya na wawala ito." Nabanggit ni Jun sa sarili.

-----------

Si Pirika ay namimili sa Lily Five wet Market slash karaoke bar slash dry market slash slightly wet and dry market slash computer shop para sa handa nila sa surprise party mamaya sa bahay ni Chocolove. Ngayon ay pauwi na siya.

Habang naglalakad ang innocent-looking na si Pirika sa gilid ng daan may biglang nagpull-over na itim na kotse.

Napatingin si Pirika dito habang iniisip kung kelan kaya makakapagmaneho ng ganyan ang kuya niya.

Dahan-dahang bumaba ang salamin ng sasakyan at nakita ang mukha ni Ren Tao mula don.

"Pwede bang sagutin mo ang tanong ko!" bulalas agad nito.

"Napakawalang-galang mo ah! Ikaw na nga dyan ang nagtatanong." Sigaw ni Pirika pabalik.

"Alam mo babae wala akong oras para makipagtarayan sa iyo. Ganyan ba talaga lahat ng mga babae dito nagpapakacheap."

"Anong cheap? Hoy for your information kayo ang unang naninigaw diyan. Lumalaban lang ako. Bakit tingin mo magpapatalo ako sa iyo porke't mayaman ka? Hindi noh!" talak ni Pirika habang lalong naaasar lang si Ren.

"Grabe bakit sa lahat ng mga babae rito ikaw pa ang natiyempuhan kong pagtanungan." Nabulong ni Ren na parang pinipigilan ang sarili.

Bago ko nga pala makalimutan si Yoh ay kanina pang pinipigilan si Ren mula sa kinauupuan niya.

"Ren ano ka ba babae yan. Wag mong patulan." Bulong ng kaibigan nito.

"Yon nga Yoh eh. Babae lang siya tapos ginaganito niya ako. Baka hindi niya kilala ang kaharap niya?" Sumbong ni Ren na mukhang naghahanap ng kakampi.

Kaya napabuntung-hininga na lang si Yoh at lumabas ng kotse.

"Miss Pagpasensiyahan mo na itong kasama ko. He just woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Wika ni Yoh in a gentlemanly way.

Medyo huminahon si Pirika matapos kausapin ni Yoh dahil nga ang kabaitan ang sinusuklian niya ng isang pang kabaitan. Alamang makipagbangayan siya sa isang taong napakabait at may mala-anghel na ngiti na tulad ng kay Yoh… siyempre hindi.

"Pinapatawad ko na siya." Sagot ni Pirika na para bang biglang lumambing, "Ano bang kailangan niyo?" tanong ng dalaga.

"Kasi may hinahanap kaming bahay ng isang tao… ang pangalan niya ay Chocolove. Kilala mo ba siya?" tanong ni Yoh habang si Ren ay nanonood ng mabuti.

"Oo naman… sige ituturo ko sa iyo. Makinig kang mabuti." Ngiti ni Pirika

"Yung halimaw kanina naging maamong tupa. Pano kaya nagawa ni Yoh yon?" taka ng Tao sa sarili.

Tinuro ni Pirika ang pinakamabilis na daan patungo kila Chocolove na malapit lang sa sarili niyang bahay. Matapos non ay pumasok na si Yoh sa loob ng sasakyan.

"Maraming salamt uli ha miss." Pasalamat ni Yoh sabay ngiti.

"Walang anuman. It's a pleasure helping you." Nakangiti ring wika ni Pirika.

"OO nga siguradong natuwa ka sa pang-asar sa akin." Bulong ni Ren na agad-agad na pinaandar ang sasakyan na nagdulot ng pagpapakain niya kay Piri ng alikabok.

"Ang bastos talaga nung driver na yon! Yabang!" wika ni Pirika sabay dila sa sasakyan na ngayon ay palayo na.

------------

"Medyo cute siya di ba?" nabanggit ni Yoh nang makalayo na sila.

"Anong cuted un. Halimaw na parang armalite ang bunganga ang dating sa akin eh." Yamot na wika ni Ren na hanggang ngayon ay asar pa rin.

"Sige na aminin mo na mali ang ginawa mo. Siguro kung tinanong mo siya ng maayos nung una pa lang baka di pa kayo nagkaaway." Wika ni Yoh habang ang dating nito kay Ren ay para bang feeling niya ay maling-mali na siya.

"Oo na magaling ka na… pasensiya na kung ang pangit lang talaga ang gising ko kaninang umaga."

"Okay lang iyon hiningi na rin naman kita ng apology eh so ayos na ang lahat. Teka alam mo na ba ang pagkawala ni Lyserg?"

"Oo… balitang-balita kaya iyon. Halos lahat nga ng dyaryo may ganong article. Alam mo na ba kung sino ang pinaghihinalaan na master mind nito?"

"Kuya ko." Malungkot na sagot ni Yoh.

"Alam mo Yoh hindi mo naman pinili kung sino ang kakambal mo di ba? Magtiis ka na lang."

"Alam ko naman na hindi ganon kasalbahe si Kuya Hao pero minsan pakiramdam ko nagiging psychotic na siya. Pero at least hinala pa lang iyon at hindi pa napapatunayan. Di ba?"

"Ewan ko na lang sa pamilya niyo Yoh sana maayos niyo iyan. Teka asan na ba tayo liliko dito?" tanong ni Ren nang maharap sila sa dalawang likuan.

"Teka… kanan… hindi… kaliwa ata eh."

"Ano ka ba naman Yoh! Tandaan mo!" sigaw na ni Ren.

"Cool ka lang, magiging ayos lang ang lahat." Ngiti pa rin ni Yoh.

"Teka asan nga ba… kanan ata eh. Tama! Kanan nga." Masayang wika nito habang nagdududa na si Ren kung nanghuhula na lang ba ang kaibigan niya o ano.

---------------

Makarating kaya ang dalawang ito sa kanilang destinasyon? Tignan na lang sa susunod

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana po nagustuhan niyo ang isang ito siguradong iuupload ko na yung susunod. Promise!


	3. pangatlo

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng anime na ito at ang mga karakter na nandito. Sana po ay magustuhan niyo itong simpleng kwento na ito. Pasensya na rin po sa mga pagkakamali na dulot ng purong katangahan… sori talaga!

Well the show must go on…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 3: Kantahan na!

Nakabalik na rin si Pirika sa venue ng surprise party na inihanda ng mga magkakapitbahay at magkakaibigan kay Anna. Sa bahay ni Chocolove ito gaganapin kaya nga nag-leave ang negro para lang dito. Si Horohoro naman today ay color coding so kasama siya. Ito ang dahilan kung bakit nga pumunta si Pirika sa palengke at kung bakit si Tamao ay nagluluto sa kusina.

-------------

Handa na ang lahat matapos lumipas ang limang minuto. Nakahanda na ang mga pagkain, tapos nang lagyan ng mga dekorasyon ang buong bahay at handa nang sumigaw ng 'surprise' ang mga kaibigan ni Anna.

Nakapatay na ang ilaw at nakatago na ang lahat… si Anna na lang talaga ang hinihintay.

Excited na ang lahat…

Nang may kumatok…

"Si Anna." Bulong ni Pirika sa tuwa.

"Teka kilala niyo naman si Anna di ba. Dapat binuksan na lang niya basta-basta ang pinto." Wika ni Horo na para bang sinasabi na walang modo si Anna.

"Hoy Chocolove lumabas ka diyan!" sigaw ng boses ni Ren mula sa labas.

"Kaboses ni boss Ren yun ah." Banggit ni Chocoove sabay tayo at bukas ng pinto.

Gaya nga ng inaaasahan niya si Boss Ren at si Yoh ito.

"Welcome to my humble abide." Nakangiting wika ni Chocolove

"Abode hindi abide! Bobo!" sigaw agad ni Ren.

"Hello Chocolove." Bati naman ni Yoh.

"Bakit kayo andito?" tanong ni Choco.

Pabuka pa lang ang bibig ni Ren nang may marinig na footsteps si Choco. Hindi sana niya ito papansinin ngunit ang rhythm at tempo ng kalabog na nanggagaling sa kahoy na tsinelas ang nagsasabi sa kanya kung kanino ito galing…

"Andyan na siya." Bulong ni Chocolove na mukhang seryoso talaga.

Hindi pa nga nakakapagsalita si Ren ay biglag hinablot na sila ni Chocolove papasok. Sinara niya agad ang pinto at kinaladkad ang dalawa sa likod ng sofa upang makapagtago katulad ng iba.

-------------

Bumukas ang pinto at lumantad ang silhouette ni Anna, isang matingkad na liwanag ang nagmumula sa kanyang likuran. Binuksan niya ang ilaw at sa pagliwanag ng kwarto lumabas bigla ang mga nagtatagong tao sa loob ng bahay habang sumisigaw in unison ng

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Nang magkita-kita na ang mga nasa loob ng kwarto agad na nagkatinginan sina Yoh at Anna… mata sa mata na para bang nagkakilala na sila noon.

Hindi mapigilan ang kakaibang nararamdaman ni Anna nang makita na si Yoh. Parang may isang alaala na nais ibalik ang kanyang mga ngiti.

Si Yoh naman ay talagang natutwa sa kanyang nakikita ngayon… kahit na may katapangan ang mga mata ni Anna nakikita pa rin niya dito ang kagandahan na nararapat lang sa binibini. Napapangiti na lang siya sa pagtingin kay Anna kahit na sa loob-loob niya ay may nadarama na siyang kakaiba. Parang tinatambol ang puso niya ng mga unggoy na kamukha ni Chocolove… pakiramdam niya nagkita na sila. Ngayon ang tanong… saan?

Kung nalove at first struck ang dalawa, sila Pirika at Ren naman ay agad na nagulat rin. Tumaas ang kilay ni Pirika at nagsalubong naman ang kilay ni Ren.

"IKAW!" Sabay nilang banggit.

Mantakin mo naman ang tadhana talagang napagtabi naman sina Ren at Pirika ni Chocolove nang hablutin niya ang boss niya.

"Ikaw nanaman! Ikaw na walang modong driver! Naturingan ka pa naman ding edukado tapos haharurot ka sa daan anong akala mo sa akin kumakain ng alikabok!" sigaw agad ni Pirika.

"At ikaw akala mo ang ganda-ganda mo! Hindi ko nga alam kung anong lintik yung tumama sa akin nang piliin ko na kausapin kita. Ang dami namang babae dyan bakit ikaw pa!" sagot agad ni Ren.

Dahil mukhang magpapatayan na ang dalawa don agad na pinigilan ni Horohoro si Pirika at si Yoh naman ang humawak kay Ren. Nakawala bigla ang kamay ni Ren kaya inambangan niya ng suntok si Pirika. Hindi naman talaga niya ito patatamain ngunit nang biglang humarang si Chocolove sa gitna ng dalawang nag-aaway hindi na napigilan ni Ren na patamain ang kamao niya sa mukha ni Chocolove.

Unti-unting lumapat ang suntok ni Ren kay Chocolove at dahil dito nasapak nga si Chocolove.

Dahan-dahan as in slow motion ang pagbagsak ni Chocolove kitang-kita ng lahat ang pagtalsik ng dugo at laway (yuck.) ni Chocolove habang siya ay pabagsak. Para bang bumagal ang mundo at lumaki ang mga boses nila Ren at Pirika… katulad ng usual slow motion effects.

------------ (ang tagal ng bagsak niya ah)

Kaya ayun bagsak si Chocolove sa isang suntukan lang ni Ren.

"Ito na ba yung entertainment portion ng birthday ko?" wika ni Anna sa matigas niyang boses. Pilit man niyang maitago ang nadama sa patingin sa kanyang bisita hindi pa rin niya mapigilan ang pagsulyap sa mga ngiti ni Yoh.

----------------------------------

Nang magising na si Chocolove nagsimula na ang party, nagkakakilanlan na ang mga bagong dating na bisita at ang mga kaibigan ni Anna. Nalaman na rin nila ang nangyari sa pagitan ni Ren, Piri at Yoh sa may palengke.

Kaya as soon as nagising si Chocolove agad na hinablot ito ni Ren (gumaganti sa paghablot ni Choco kanina) para makausap niya ng pribado.

"Asan na ang mga dokumento ko?" tanong ni Ren.

"Um… boss naiuwi ko ba?" tanong ni Chocolove.

"Bobo! Nabigay ko sa iyo kagabi bago ka umalis. Sige na hanapin mo sa lalagyanan mo." Utos ni Ren habang sinisigawan na si Chocolove.

"Boss Ren naman talsik mo lumalaway. Sige na nga po don't worry take it easy." Wika ni Chocolove sabay lakad patungo sa kwarto niya. Sinundan naman siya ni Ren habang iniiwan na bahagyang bukas ang pinto ng kwarto.

------------

Simultaneously na nangyayari naman ito habang sinisigawan ni Ren si Chocolove sa malayo.

"Okay Karaoke time na!" sigaw bigla ni Horohoro sabay punta sa lalagyanan ng TV set ni Chocolove. Bigla na lang nito pinagkakabit ang mga cable ng VCD player sa likod at tumingin-tingin sa mga CD at VCD ni Chocolove.

"Oh mamili na kayo diyan." Wika ni Horohoro habang nagflaflash sa TV screen ang 'pls select song'

"Puro pirated." Pansin ni Yoh na halatang di sanay sa mga mumurahing bagay.

"Hindi naman kami kasing yaman mo." Wika bigla ni Anna sabay inom ng juice.

"Pasensya na… mamaya pakanta rin ako ah." Banggit ni Yoh na halatang nalilibang sa lugar na ito.

-------

"Hoy magkakaraoke ba kayo?" sigaw bigla ni Chocolove mula sa nakabukas na pinto ng kwarto niya.

"Oo bakit?" sigaw ni Horo.

"May angal?" dagdag ni Anna na para bang nanakot.

"Wala… pwedeng request pakantahin niyo si Pirika!"

"Oo nga maganda ang boses ni Pirika." Singit ni Tamao na ngayon ay nagsalita na rin.

"Pi-ri-ka! Pi-ri-ka!" cheer bigla ni Horo para ma-persuade ang kapatid niya.

Dahil mukhang nakakatuwa ang ginagawa ni Horohoro ay nakisigaw na rin si Yoh.

"Pi-ri-ka! Pi-ri-ka!" sigaw rin ni Chocolove habang nagagalit na si Ren sa likod niya. Agad na piningot ni Ren ang tenga ni Chocolove at hinatak paloob ng kwarto.

Sinarado naman ni Ren ang pinto at tumingin ng masama kay Choco na ngayon ay hinahawak-hawakan ang namamaga niyang tenga.

"Aguy, aguy." Bulong ni Chocolove sa sarili sa sakit.

"Tumigil ka nga sa kalokohan mo at hanapin mo na yung papeles ko! Ngayon na!"

"Opo boss Ren." Sagot ni Chocolove sabay saludo.

"Hanapin mo na yon! Bago pa ko magkasala sa iyo!" sigaw ni Ren habang si Chocolove ay nagsimula nang maghanap.

"Naku ewan ko ba kung bakit hindi pa kita sinesesante." Bulong ni Ren sa sarili habang napapaupo sa kama ni Choco.

"Kasi po boss Ren love niyo ko." Patawa nito.

"Ituloy mo lang yan!" sigaw muli ni Ren.

------

Nagsimula nang maghalughog si Chocolove sa kanyang tukador at mga lalagyanan nang may marinig naman ang boss Ren niya na tugtog mula sa labas ng kwarto. Agad na napatyo ito at dahan-dahang lumakad patungo sa pinto nang hindi namamalayan ni Chocolove. Binuksan nang bahagya ni Ren ang pinto para masilip lang ang babaeng may kulay asul na buhok na nakatayo sa gitna ng sala at kumakanta ng awitin ng AEGIS –ang Basang-basa sa ulan.

(tumugtog na ang music)

_Heto ako ngayon, nag-iisa  
Naglalakbay sa gitna ng dilim  
Lagi na lang akong nadarapa  
Ngunit heto, bumabangon pa rin_

_Heto ako, basang-basa sa ulan  
Walang masisilungan, walang malalapitan  
Sana'y may luha pa, akong mailuluha  
At ng mabawasan ang aking kalungkutan_

_Dumi at putik sa aking katawan  
Ihip ng hangin at katahimikan  
Bawat patak ng ulan at ang lamig  
Waring nag-uutos, upang maglaho ang pag-ibig._

_Heto ako, basang-basa sa ulan  
Walang masisilungan, walang malalapitan  
Sana'y may luha pa, akong mailuluha  
At ng mabawasan ang aking kalungkutan… ang aing kalungkutan… ang aking kalungkutan._

--------------

Agad na nagpalakpakan ang lahat ng nasa sala, naghiyawan rin sina Yoh at Horohoro.

"Ang ganda pala ng boses mo." Papuri ni Yoh.

"Siyempre naman… kapatid ko yata yan." Proud na proud na pagmamayabang ni Horohoro.

"Dapat talaga sa kanya magsinger." Banggit ni Anna.

"Ikaw ba't ayaw mong kumanta?" aya ni Yoh na napatingin kay Anna.

"Hindi ako kumakanta sa ganitong kacheap na bahay." Sabit ni Anna na ngayon ay tinatarayan pa rin si Yoh.

"Oh ako naman." Wika bigla ni Yoh kay Horohoro para maiba naman ang usapan.

Bago pa umupo si Pirika napatingin muna siya sa pintuan ng kwarto ni Chocolove kung saan nakita niya na nakasilip si Ren. Bahagya siyang namula at napaiwas ng tingin sa isang dahilan na di niya nalalaman habang si Ren naman ay biglang sinara ang pinto.

Humuhuni pa rin sa isip ni Ren ang boses ni Pirika na para bang isang kanta na di mo maialis sa isip mo. Tulala lang siya don habang sinasariwa ang eksenang nakita niya kanina… ang pagkanta ni Pirika na may emote-emote effect pa, ang bughaw niyang buhok na nagswasway kasabay ng katawan niya at ang mga mata nito na kumikinang habang papikit-pikit.

Maganda na sana ang panaginip niyang iyon…

Nang…

"Boss Ren." Gulat ni Chocolove habang si Ren ay biglang napalundag sa panggugulat nito.

"Ano ka ba! Kung may sakit lang ako sa puso pinatay mo na ako!" sigaw ni Ren kay Chocolove.

"Um… pasenysa na po pero eto na po yung mga papeles." Wika ni Chocolove habang nakangiti kay Ren at inaabot yung brown envelope.

"Mabuti nahanap mo na rin."

"Aalis na ba kayo?" tanong ni Choco.

"Bakit pinapalayas mo na kami?" sigaw muli ni Ren na para bang hindi na siya makakapagsalita ng mahinahon sa harap ni Chocolove.

"Hindi… hindi naman sa ganon kasi…"

"Hindi pa… medyo natutuwa pa si Yoh dito eh." Nasabi nito sabay labas sa kwarto.

Medyo nagtataka si Chocolove ng onti pero may aayusin pa siya sa kwarto niya kaya sinimulan na niya ito para makakanta naman siya sa karaoke.

--------

Sa labas naman ng pinto bago mapunta sa sala nakasandal lang doon si Ren sa pader habang nakangiti ng onti.

"Atsaka natutuwa rin ako dito eh." Nabulong ni Ren sa sarili habang pinapanood na tumatawa si Pirika.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uuy nagkakagusto ba ang dalawa sa isa't-isa… abangan.

--------

Well sana po nagustuhan niyo na ito… mahilig lang talaga ako sa AEGIS n.n yung tungkol kay Lyserg abangan niyo po at malapit niyo nang malaman kung saan siya napadpad. Don't worry buhay pa naman siya. Salamat po uli at sana magreview kayo dito.


	4. pangapat

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng anime na ito at ang mga karakter na nandito. Sana po ay magustuhan niyo. Pasensya na rin po sa mga pagkakamali ko… salamat po muli sa pagbabasa.

Kaya pasukin na natin ang isip ni Anna…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 4: Ala-ala

Pinilit na matulog ni Anna nang gabing iyon. Masayang-masaya talaga siya kahit na hindi niya ito ipakita… inaamin niya na mapalad siya at nagkaroon siya ng mga kaibigan na tulad ng mga iyon. Kahit na nakakaasar sila minsan, may maganda rin silang nadudulot sa kanya. Ngunit hindi sila ang dahilan ng pagtanggi ng antok sa kanya…

Ito ay dahil sa kanyang bisita…

Isang espesyal na bisita…

Na ang apilido ay Asakura…

----------

Lumalim lalo ang gabi at sa wakas dinalaw na rin ng antok si Anna hanggang sa makatulog ito. Isang ngiti na lumalabas lang kapag siya ay mag-isa ang nakita sa kanyang mga labi

----------

Ngayon balikan natin ang nakaraan … isang nakaraan na gumugulo sa dalawang bagong magkakilala.

----------------------------------------Flash back mode on--------------------------------------

Sa isang malayong probinsya sa Izumo pinanganak si Anna dito rin siya tumira nung bata pa siya.

Si Yoh at Hao naman ay nagbabakasyon rin sa parehong probinsya tuwing summer dahil andito ang lolo at lola ng dalawa. Isang malaking mansion rin ang bahay nila dito na malapit lamang sa bayan kung saan nga nakatira si Anna.

Isang umaga isang pampasaherong jeep ang pumarada sa harap ng mansion na mga Asakura.

"Mang Anding! Naku gatas ba iyan ng kalabaw?" Wika ng ama ng magkapatid na Asakura.

"Opo Maestro Mikihisa… sariwa po iyan." Wika ng driver ng jeep.

"Kung ganon pumasok ka muna. Kamusta na ba ang mga anak mo?" panimula ni Mikihisa habang pumapasok ang dalawa sa loob ng bahay.

Mula naman sa hardin ay lumabas ang isang batang Asakura. Maduming-madumi ito na para bang nagpagulong-gulong sa putikan.

Papasok na rin sana siya sa bahay nang makita ang nakaparadang jeep. Dahil nga sa kakulitan talaga ng mga bata pumasok ito sa loob ng jeep at umupo sa mahabang upuan na para sa mga pasahero.

"Ang saya dito… parang bahay ko!" sambit nito habang natatawa. Nakita nito na may maliit na espasyo na natitira sa ilalim ng mga upuan kung saan nakatago ang mga gulong at iba pang kagamitan na pangkumpuni ng jeep.

"Inaantok na ako… mabuti pa tulog muna ako." Pasya ng bata sabay higa sa ilalim ng upuan. Pagkahiga pa lang niya ay agad na nakatulog ito.

---------

Samantala si Mang Anding naman ay palabas na ng mansion ng mga Asakura at patungo na sa kanyang jeep na nakaparada sa tapat –ang parehong jeepney kung saan natutulog ang batang Asakura.

Sumakay na si Mang Anding at sinimulan na niyang paandarin ang jeep niya.

-----------

Si Mang Anding ay nagbiyabiyahe sa boung Izumo gamit ang kanyang jeep kaya nga ito rin ang ginawa niya sa araw na ito. Sa kasamaang-palad sa kanyang biyahe ay nasama niya ang isa sa mga anak ni Maestro Mikihisa.

Wala namang nakapansin sa bata habang siya ay tahimik na nahihimbing sa ilalim ng upuan at halos sa boung biyahe ay natutulog rin ang bata.

Kagaya rin ng kinaugalian ni Mang Anding ay pinaangkas niya si Anna mula sa bayan pauwi sa bahay nito dahil nga magkapitbahay silang dalawa. Nagsibabaan na ang lahat ng mga pasahero bukod kay Anna at medyo malayo pa rin ang biyahe kaya nagkaroon ng panahon si Anna na makapag-isip isip ng onti.

Nasa isang pagmumuni ang bata nang may lumabas na ulo sa pagitan ng mga paa ni Anna.

"Umaga na ba?" wika ng batang lalaki na kagigising pa lang.

Bago pa man makatingin ang batang lalaki si itaas ay sinalubong na agad siya ng isang malakas na sampal.

Agad na nakatulog muli ang lalaki.

"Mang Anding. May maligno po sa sasakyan niyo." Sigaw ni Anna habang kinakaladkad niya ang lalaki palayo sa kanya.

Tinigil ni Mang Anding ang jeep at tumingin sa likuran niya kung saan nakita niya si Anna at isang madungis na batang lalaki na ngayon ay hilo pa rin sa sampal ni Anna.

"Hindi maligno yan Anna… isa yang bata. Kilala mo?"

"Hindi po. Wala akong kakilala na batang ganyan kadungis. Anak niyo?"

"Hindi. Gisingin mo kaya." Suwestyon ni Mang Anding.

Tumingin muli si Anna sa bata, hinawakan sa kuwelyo at inalog-alog para magising.

"Hoy bata gumising ka." Wika ni Anna habang inaalog ng todo ang bata.

Nang mahimasmasan na ang batang lalaki mukha siyang nagtataka kung asan na siya.

"Sino kayo?" tanong nito kila Mang Anding at Anna.

"Ako si Mang Anding at ito si Anna. Ikaw sino ka at saan ka nakatira?" tanong ni Mang Anding.

"Ako si Asakura…" simula ng bata ngunit biglang sumigaw si Mang Anding kaya di na niya nasabi ang pangalan niya.

"Anak ka ni Mestro Mikihisa!" sigaw ni Mang Anding.

"Teka di ba ang mga Asakura ang pinakamayaman dito sa Izumo?" tanong ni Anna.

"Hindi naman siguro kami ganon kayaman. Maykaya lang." wika ng bata habang nangingiti.

"Anong hindi… halos lahat ng mga sakahan dito ay kayo ang may-ari at may malaki rin kayong bahay sa siyudad. Baka ikaw yung anak niyang nagbabakasyon dito." Wika ni Mang Anding na para bang kitikiti.

Nangingiti lang ang batang lalaki don habang si Anna ay parang ganon pa rin ang ekspresyon ng mukha.

"Mabuti pa po ay iuwi na natin siya." Wika ni Anna na hindi man lang nangingiti o ano pa man.

"Oo nga baka nag-aalala na ang tatay niya." Wika ni Mang Anding habang nagmamadaling pumunta sa driver's seat at pinaandar na ang kotse… iniiwan sina Anna at si Yoh dun sa likod.

"Dito ka rin ba nakatira?" tanong ni Anna na para bang pulis na nagtatanong ng krimen.

"Hindi nagababakasyon lang kami. Ikaw?" tanong ng lalaki.

"Oo." Sagot ni Anna.

"Bakit ka ganyan?" pansin bigla ng lalaki.

"Bakit?" taka ni Anna.

"Hindi ka ba marunong tumawa o ngumiti man lang. Hindi ka naman mukhang malungkot pero hindi ka rin mukhang masaya. Para kang laruan na diretso lang ang bibig." Paliwanag nito.

Kitang-kita ni Anna na kumikislap talaga ang mga ng bata… parang sobrang inosente siya sa buhay. Nakakahawa talaga ang ngiti nito pero pinilit ni Anna na hindi tumawa.

"Ang daldal mo." Wika ni Anna.

Mukhang nalungkot ang lalaki dahil don… parang hindi bata ang kaharap niya. Parang isang matandang may malaking utang sa bangko na kailangan nang isanla ang bahay nito para lang makabayad. Ngunit imbes na sumuko sa pagpapatawa sa kanya lalo pang ginanahan ang dating tamad na ito.

"Gusto mo maglaro tayo pag-uwi ko sa bahay? Kasi yung kuya ko lagi na lang Computer games ang nilalaro kay nakalock lagi ang kwarto niya. Minsan naglalaro kami ng sabay pero nakakatamad iyon eh… gusto mo laro tayo?" wika nito.

Parang nagmamakaawa ang mga mata nito. Madali lang magsabi ng 'hindi' pero parang hindi rin masabi ni Anna ito kaya bahagyang tumaas ang kilay nito at sinabing…

"pag-iisipan ko."

Nang sinabi iyon ni Anna agad na nagtatatalon sa tuwa ang batang lalaki at naghihiyaw sa kasiyahan. Kahit na sa simpleng bagay na iyon masayang-masaya na ang lalaki kaya parang lalong natutuwa si Anna sa kanya. Dahil sa pagtayo ng batang lalaki sa loob ng tumatakbong jeep nang dumaan na ang jeep sa isang malubak na daan, nawalan ng balanse ang batang lalaki at natumba sa sahig ng jeep.

Imbes na umiyak nakangiti pa rin ang lalaki na para bang pinapakita sa kaibigan nitong binibini na matapang siya.

"Ang lampa mo." Wika ni Anna habang tinitignan lang ang lalaki.

"He, he, he… pasensya na excited lang ako." Nasambit na lang nito habang umuupo na ng maayos sa upuan.

--------

Kaya binaba ni Mang Anding sila Anna at ang anak ni Maestro Mikihisa sa bahay. Agad na sinalubong ito ni Maestro Mikihisa na kanina pa pala nag-aalala.

"Anding… pumasok ka muna at uminom tayo ng tsaa." Aya ni Mikihisa.

"Sige po."

"Anna laro na tayo." Wika ng bata.

"Sige na nga… ang kulit mo eh."

-------

kaya naglaro ang dalwang bata sa loob ng kwarto ng batang na ang pangalan ay Yoh, ngunit dahil sa sobrang saya ng laro nila hindi na nabanggit pa ni Yoh ang pangalan niya sa kaibigan niya.

Mlapit nang dumilim at tumigil na sa paglalaro ang dalawa. Nakatingin lang sila sa malaking bintana sa kwarto ni Yoh upang pagmasdan ang paglubog ng araw.

"Bakit di ka pa rin tumatawa?" taka ni Yoh.

"Ewan ko Asakura… siguro masyadong mahirap ang buhay para idaan ang lahat sa ngiti."

"Para kang matanda niyan. Sige tinatawag ka na ni Mang Bading."

"Anding ang pangalan niyon. Sige mabuti pa nga. Paalam."

"Paalam." Wika ni Yoh habang umaaalis na si Anna sa kwarto niya at patungo na sa baba.

Nang umalis na sila Anna at Mang Anding doon pa lang lumabas ang kuya ni Yoh na si Hao. Kapansin-pansin na magkamukhang-magkamukha sila kasi nga magkapareho ang haba ng kanilang mga buhok at bawat detalye ng kanilang mukha ay walang pagkakaiba.

"Teka may bisita ka ba?" tanong ni Hao.

"Oo kuya. Ang ganda nga niya."

"Maganda? Baka mahirap lang yan… alam mo Yoh minsan lang sa isanglibong taon nagkakaroon ng magandang mahirap." Wika ni Hao sabay balik muli sa loob ng kwarto niya.

"Bakit kaya ganun iyon parang nandidiri sa mga mahihirap." Nasambit na lang ni Yoh.

---------

Kinabukasan habang naglalakad si Anna sa gilid ng bukid ay may napadaan na isang batang lalaki na ngangabayo. Nang tumingin si Anna dito agad na nakilala niya ito.

"Hoy Asa! Asakura!" sigaw ni Anna.

Tumigil sandali si Hao at tinignan si Anna mula ulo hanggang paa. Si Anna rin ay napatingin sa kanya at sa palagay niya parang ibang-iba talaga ang Asakura na kaharp niya ngayon.

"Marunong ka palang mangabayo." Wika ni Anna na mataas pa rin ang tingin sa sarili.

"Kilala ba kita?" wika bigla ni Hao, "pasensya na hindi ako nakikipag-usap sa mga trabahador."

Yon lang ang sinabi niya at walang sabi-sabi ay agad na umalis ito… habang pinapakain ng alikabok si Anna. (yung parang nangyari kay Pirika.)

Iniwan ni Hao si Anna don na mukhang galit na galit.

----------------------------

Nang dumating na ang hapon napansin ni Yoh na bumalik ang jeep ni Mang Anding sa bahay nila. Ito rin ang oras nang makauwi siya sa bahay kahapon kaya hula niya nandoon si Anna sa loob ng jeep. Agad na masayang bumaba si Yoh at pumunta sa jeep.

Para lang makita si Anna…

… na umiiiyak.

"Anna…" tawag ni Yoh habang masayang sumasakay.

Tumingin si Anna sa kanya, luhaan ang mga mata. Agad na pinunasan ito ni Anna at tumalikod muli.

"Ano bang kailangan mo?" galit na wika ni Anna. Habang nawala ang ngiti ni Yoh sa labi.

"Anna… bakit?"

"Ikaw kaya maykasalanan nito."

"anong ginawa ko?" tanong ni Yoh.

"Nagkukunwari ka pang walang alam!" paharap na sigaw ni Anna. Mukhang natatakot naman si Yoh ayaw talaga niyang may magalit sa kanya lalo na ang isang kaibigan.

"Pero…pero…" paiyak na wika ni Yoh at nang huli umiyak na siya.

Nang makita ni Anna na umiiyak ang batang lalaki sa harap niyalalo siyang nagtaka. Ibang-iba talaga ito sa nakita niya kanina sa kabayo. Medyo huminahon si Anna at natanggal ang galit ng onti…

"marahil nga hindi ang batang ito ang nakita ko kanina." Naisip ni Anna.

"Patawad Anna! Hindi ko sinasadya!" iyak ni Yoh.

"Oh bakit ka umiiyak diyan! Ako ang may problema dito. Hindi mo nga ako pinansin kanina eh." Bulong ni Anna.

Agad na tumahan si Yoh at napatingin kay Anna.

"Hindi nga kita nakita kanina. Baka kuya ko ang nakita ko… medyo kahawig ko siya eh at…" lumapit si Yoh kay Anna ng onti at bumulong, "medyo masungit."

Napangiti ng onti si Anna habang si Yoh ay natutuwa na hindi na ito galit sa kanya.

"Ganon… sigurado ka ba na hindi ikaw iyon?" tanong ni Anna.

"Oo. Pangako." Nakataas ang kanang kamay habang sinasabi ni Yoh ang mga katagang iyon.

Biglang napatayo si Yoh nang may maisip.

"Gusto mo kantahan pa kita eh." Suwestyon ni Yoh.

"Sige nga Asakura." Nanghahamon na wika ni Anna.

"May tatlong bear sa loob ng isang bahay,

si papa bear, si mama bear at si Baby bear.

Si papa bear ay malakas

Si mama bear ay maganda

Si baby bear ay napakaliksi

Tignan niyo tignan niyo ang saya nila.

Tignan niyo, tignan niyo ang saya nila! Yeah!" kanta ni Yoh habang sumasayaw.

Walang kibo lang si Anna don habang napapaupo si Yoh at malungkot…

"Di mo nagustuhan." Bulong nito.

Ngunit….

Bglang tumawa si Anna, marahil hindi na niya mapigilan. Nang makitang tumatawa si Anna nakitawa na rin si Yoh…

Tunay nga na masaya ang ala-ala na iyon… ngunit ang masaklap lang umuwi na sina Yoh sa Izumo upang bumalik sa siyudad kung saan talaga sila nakatira… nangyari yon nang hindi man lang nalalaman ni Anna ang pangalan ng batang iyon. Dahil don nalungkot muli si Anna.

Isang matamis na alaala na unti-unting nabubura dahil sa panahon tulad ng lumang larawan na nakatago sa isang sulok ng iyong kamalayan…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wala lang binalikan ko lang ang kabataan nila Yoh at Anna… anong kinalaman ni Hao dito? Abangan niyo na lang…

Sana po nagustuhan niyo… salamat po sa mga reviews at sana magreview pa kayo… salamat muli. Pasenysa na sa mali nawalan kasi ako ng oras para makaproofread ng maayos… kasalanan ko po yon… sorry. Babawi na lang ako sa susunod na kabanata.


	5. Panglima

Paunawa: Hindi ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King at tao lang ako para makagawa ng pagkakamali. Subukan niyo na lang intindihin, mga matatalino naman kayo eh… pero promise ginagawa ko ang lahat para hindi naman masyadong magkamali.

Eto na ang kasunod…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 5

Kadiliman… kahit saan man siya tumingin…

"Sa palagay ko… namayapa na nga ako." Bulong ni Lyserg sa sarili.

Nang may maaninagan siyang anghel… isang napakagandang dalaga…

"Nasa langit na nga ako…"

--------

"Bata, bata." Wika ng isang lalaking may blonde na buhok.

"Nasaan na ako? Sino kayo?" tanong ni Lyserg na ngayon ay nagising na rin.

Nang tumingin siya sa kanyang kaliwa doon niya nakita ang anghel na nakita niya sa kadiliman.

"Ako si Jeanne… ito naman si Father Marco. Nakita kita sa ilog na walang malay." Paliwanag nito.

Napaupo si Lyserg at tinignan muna ang paligid. Nasa isang simpleng bahay lang siya. Nakahiga sa kama, iba na ang damit at pinaliligiran ng dalawang estranghero na ito.

"Iho…dalawang araw ka nang tulog. Sino ka ba? At anong nangyari sa iyo?" tanong ni Marco na mukha talagang pari.

"Ako si Lyserg… hindi ko alam kung bakit nga… pero naaalala ko na may mga masasamang tao na gumawa sa kin nito. Nakita niyo ba sila?"

Umiling ang dalawa.

"Pasalamat ka na lang sa Diyos at ligtas ka. Huwag lang mag-alala ako muna ang mag-aalaga sa iyo habang hindi pa lubusang nanunumbalik ang lakas mo." Wika ni Jeanne sabay ngiti.

"Salamat."

--------------

Isang maliit na baryo na animo'y probinsya na ang napuntahan ni Lyserg. Tahimik dito, di tulad sa siyudad… lahat ng tao ay mababait at laging may ngiti… ngunit sa lahat ng mga nakatira doon si Jeanne talaga ang naging malapit sa kaniya. Ito ang naging parang nurse nito habang siya at nasa bayan na iyon. Mabait siya at maaalahanin ngunit hindi lang iyon ang katangian nito. Siya rin ay mahinhin, maganda, may takot sa Diyos, mahilig sa mga bata, magalang at marami pang ibang magandang katangian… para nga siyang santa sa paningin ni Lyserg… lahat na nga ata ng magandang ugali ay nakuha ni Jeanne.

"Tama nga ako… isa nga siyang anghel." Wika ni Lyserg isang umaga habang pinapanood si Jeanne na makipaglaro sa mga maliliit na bata. Katabi lang niya si Father Marco at kapwa silang nakaupo sa harap ng simbahan.

"Oo nga. Siya ang leader ng choir sa simbahan. Lagi rin siyang nagdodonate sa amin. Ang mga magulang niya ay nasa ibang bansa. Kaibigan ko ang tatay niya at bago sila umalis ay hinabilin nila sa akin ang kanilang anak." Kwento nito.

"Ganon ba? Huwag kayong mag-alala kapag nakabalik na ako sa siyudad magkakaroon na kayo ng isa pang magdodonate sa inyo." Wika ni Lyserg.

"Maraming salamat."

-------

Habang nandoon tumutulong rin si Lyserg kay Jeanne sa abot ng kanyang makakaya lalo na sa mga gawaing bahay na mabibigat. Dahil sa palagi silang magkasama di lumaon at naging malapit na talaga sila sa isa't-isa.

Isang umaga habang si Lyserg at nagbabasa ng mga libro na hiniram niya mula kay Father Marco ay may narinig siyang katok sa pinto.

"Pasok."

"Kamusta Lyserg. Masyadong maganda ang umaga ngayon para sayangin mo lang sa loob." Sabi ni Jeanne habang nakangiti kay Lyserg.

"Pasenysa ka na… bakit saan mo ba nais pumunta?" Tanong ni Lyserg.

-------

Maya-maya pa ay nakasakay na ang dalawa sa bisikleta ni Jeanne… si Lyserg ang nagmamaneho habang nakaangkas sa harap si Jeanne. Lumilibot sila sa kabukiran, dinadaanan ang mga palayan kung saan makikita na naninilaw ang mga palay. Ang sarap ng pakiramdam habang umaandar ang bike… ang masarap at sariwang hangin ang dumadaan sa kanila… napakapresko sa pakiramdam na animo'y nawawala unti-unti ang mga alalahanin ng dalawa… lalo na ang kay Lyserg. Ngayon lang siya nakaranas muli ng ganito palibhasa'y matagal nang wala ang kanyang mga magulang at simula non puro ang kumpanya na lang ang inaalala niya bukod sa kanyang pag-aaral. Marahil nga kahit na hindi niya ginusto na mangyari ito natutuwa pa rin siya at nararanasan niya ngayon ito.

"Jeanne… salamat talaga." Bulong ni Lyserg.

"Para naman saan?" taka ng babae.

"Para sa lahat… sa pagkakaligtas sa akin, sa pagkupkop sa akin… para sa lahat-lahat. Hayaan mo, balang araw makakaganti rin ako sa kabutihan mo."

"Lyserg… ginawa ko lang ang nararapat na gawin… kung ikaw ang nasa kalagayan ko ay gagawin mo rin ito. Hindi ko na kailangan ng kapalit. Sapat na sa akin na makasama kita ngayon." wika ni Jeanne.

Napangiti lalo si Lyserg… sana nga habang buhay na lang niya makakasama ang anghel na ito.

Huminto sa isang madamong parang ang dalawa… si Jeanne ang naglatag ng kumot sa damuhan upang doon sila umupo habang si Lyserg ang naglagay ng mga kakainin nila. Naupo na ang dalawa habang tumitingin sa magandang tanawin na nakalantad sa kanilang harapan. Malinis ang hangin na banayad na dumadaan sa kanila… maganda rin ang sinag ng araw na animo'y parang nasa paraiso na sila… lahat talaga ay napakaganda. Napapatulala na lang si Lyserg habang tinatanaw ang mga malalayong bundok na tintakpan ng mga ulap sa taas, ang mga bahay-bahay sa baba na nakikihalo sa mga milya-milyang palayan.

Habang siya ay nag-iisip bigla na lang…

"Lyserg? Di ba ikaw ito?" wika ni Jeanne habang biglang nagising si Lyserg at napatingin sa kanya.

"Ano iyan?" taka niya.

Pinakita agad ni Jeanne ang lumipad na pahina ng dyaryo. Animo'y hangin ang nagdala nito sa kanila na bigla na lang lumitaw mula kung saan. Ngunit hindi na muna iyon inintindi ng dalawa dahil mas nakagugulat ang nakasulat. Mabilis na binasa lahat ito ng binata at nagulantang sa balita.

"Pinaghahanap na pala ako sa siyudad." Sambit nito.

"Marahil nag-aalala na ang mga taong nagmamahal sa iyo." Wika ni Jeanne.

"Marahil… ngunit hindi muna ako babalik sa siyudad hangga't hindi ko nalalaman kung sino ang gumawa sa akin nito."

"Maghihiganti ka?" nag-aalalang sambit ni Jeanne.

Napatingin sa kanya si Lyserg nang seryoso at marahang hinawakan ang kanyang kamay na para bang isang mamahaling babasagin ang hawak.

"Pakiusap Lyserg, masamang maghiganti… patawarin mo na lang siya."

"Napakabait mo talaga… maswerte ang lalaking mamahalin mo." Wika ni Lyserg sabay halik sa mga kamay ng dalaga.

"Ngunit paano kung ikaw ang lalaking iyon… Lyserg Deithel?" Bulong ni Jeanne.

----------

Samantala sa siyudad ay patuloy pa rin ang takbo ng buhay-buhay ng ibang karakter natin.

"Boss Ren… papayag kaya ang mga kanong iyon na mag-invest sa atin?" tanong ni Chocolove habang nakatingin sa kawalan ang kanyang boss.

"Oo…" bulong nito na para ang nananaginip ng gising.

"Sige… um… boss Ren okay lang kayo?" tanong ni Chocolove ng mapansin ito.

"Oo…" sagot ni Ren muli na parang kanina.

"Boss Ren… tingin niyo gwapo ako?" natutuwang wika ni Chocolove.

"Oo…"

Napamulat siya.

"Naku malala na ang kaso nito." Sambit ng negro, "alam ko na!"

"Um… boss Ren… tataasan niyo na ba ang sweldo ko?" masama ang ngiti ni Chocolove habang tintanong ito. Sa kasamaang palad nagising bigla si Ren sa kanyang panaginip at napatingin ng masama kay Chocolove.

"Hindi pa ako nasisiraan para gawin ko iyon!" Sigaw nito na humahaba nanaman ang patulis niyang buhok na para bang buhay na sungay.

"Buti naman po gumising na kayo? Ano bang iniisip niyo? Kanina pa kayo ganyan eh." Puna ni Chocolove.

"anong paki mo?" masungit na wika nito.

"Kuryus lang…"

"Curious! Bobo!"

"Basta ganon… konserned lang ako sa inyo…Labs ko kayo eh." Patawa nito habang umaarte na para bang hahalikan na niya ang boss niya. Agad na naasar si Ren at tinulak palayo si Chocolove. Napabigla naman ang negro hanggang sa muntik nang sumubsob siya sa sahig buti na lang at napigilan niya ang sarili.

"Ano ba talagang problema niyo?" Tanong nito habang tumatayo muli.

"Tanong ko lang… ano bang paboritong pagkain ni Pirika?"

Halos lumuwa ang mata ni Chocolove sa gulat… totoo kaya na may gusto na ang bosing niya sa munting Usui?

"Kahit ano po… panay sardinas kadalasan ang ulam nila kaya tuwing nakakain ng masarap si Pirika wala nang kaso ang pabo-paborito." Sagot ni Chocolve, "bakit po ba?"

"Wala ka nang paki… eh ano naman ang paborito niyang kulay?" tanong muli ni Ren.

"Teka… tingin ko… blue ata… katulad ng kuya niya… tama yun nga! Huy boss Ren may gusto kayo sa kanya noh… uuuy aminin!'

"At kelan ka naging tsismoso! Ano bang pakialam mo! Lumabas ka na nga muna at naaalibadbaran ako." sigaw ni Ren sabay labas agad ni Chocolove bago pa maging madugo ang mga susunod na mangyayari.

"Sabi ko nga eh… pero tingin ko talaga tameme si boss sa kaibigan ko… maganda ito!" wika ni Chocolove habang unti-unting ngumingiti na para bang may binabalak na kalokohan.

-------

"Megamall ibabaw! Sakay na… papasada na!" sigaw ni Pirika habang palakad-lakad sa bandang likuran ng jeep nila ng kuya niya. Maya-maya pa ay tumingin na siya sa loob kung saan medyo marami-rami na ring pasahero ang nakaupo dun…

"Ayos lang po ng upo… sampuan yan." Wika ni Pirika sa mga pasahero.

Pagtingin niya muli sa kalsada ay may sumakay nanaman sa jeep nila. Agad niyang inalalayan ang mga taong papasok lalo na yung mga bata na medyo hirap makaabot sa mga hawakan.

"Salamat po…" wika ng bata.

"walang anuman." Ngiti ni Pirika.

"Konting ayos lang… salamat po!" sigaw ni Pirika sabay sabit sa jeep at hampas ng dalawang beses sa bubong.

Pagkarinig ng kalampag ng kapatid niya agad na inubos na ni Horo ang kanyang pagkain at inistart na ang sasakyan.

Kaya ilang sandali lang at nasa kalsada na sila.

Masarap ang hangin sa likod ng sasakyan kahit na ba medyo maalikabok at madumi… ngunit ngayon parang hindi muna iniintindi ni Pirika ang dumi ng hangin… dahil nasa ibang bagay ang isip niya.

"Ren Tao…" bulong niya habang nakatingin sa kawalan.

"Bakit ba parang kakaiba siya sa mga kakilala kong lalaki? Ano bang meron siya? Napaka-arrogante niya, napakayabang! Pero…" bigla naman siyang napapangiti nang matamis, "sa kabilang banda…"

Bigla nanamang naalala ni Pirika ang mga matatalim na mata nito, kahit na may pagkamatapang ang dating hindi niya makaila na pinakikilig siya nito.

"Kung hindi lang sa ugali niya… tiyak na… baka sakaling…" napapatawa niya ng onti na para bang kinikilig nanaman, "baka magkagusto pa ako sa kanya."

Ngunit isa pang bagay ang tumama sa utak niya… kaya agad siyang napasimangot…

"Pero magkakagusto naman kaya siya sa isang tulad ko… mahirap lang ako… haay Ren langit ka lupa ako… ang taas mo talaga masyado. Hindi kita ma-reach!"

-------------------------

Pagkatapos pumasada ni Horohoro at Prika agad na tumuloy si Horo sa karinderya ni Anna… katulad ng dati hinahanap nanaman niya si Tamao.

"Asan ba siya Anna?" tanong muli ng jeepney driver.

"Pangsampung ulit mo na yan ah. Wala siya dito." Masungit na sagot ni Anna.

"Bakit ba? Pinatalsik mo na ba siya sa trabaho?"

"Hindi."

"Eh bakit wala siya dito?"

Napabuntong hininga na si Anna, suko na siya sa kakulitan ng mga Usui… kahit anong pagtataray niya ala pa ring epek.

"Sige na nga… aalis na si Tamao. Babalik na siya sa probinsya at marahil dun na siya manirahan."

"So?" taka ni Horo na para bang hindi pa rin nakukuha.

"Bobo ka ba talaga o talagang wala lang utak? Hindi mo ba naiintindihan? Hindi na siya babalik dito."

"Wala ba akong magagawa?"

"Talagang wala!" sigaw ni Anna habang si Horo naman ay biglang nalungkot, "lalo na kung dito ka lang…dalian mo na kaya. Pumunta ka na sa bahay namin… habulin mo siya."

Agad na nagliwanag ang mukha ni Horohoro at nangiti nang malaki.

"Salamat Anna. Magbabayad na talaga ako sa iyo simula ngayon." Sigaw ni Horo sabay takbo.

"Magbabayad na daw. Sinong niloko mo?" Ngitini Anna sa kanyang sarili.

----------

Madilim na ang langit, animo'y uulan ngunit hindi ito pinansin ni Horohoro… mas importante pa sa panahon ang nasa isip niya. Aalis na ang liwanag ng kanyang madilim na gabi, ang tanging tanglaw ng makulimlim niyang buhay... at marahil hindi na niya ito makikita kalian pa man.

Takbo siya nang takbo, hindi iniinda ang pagod, lamig ng hangin at pagkirot ng kanyang pagod nang mga paa.

Maya-maya pa… bumuhos na ang ulan…

Tahimik na nakatingin naman mula sa bintana sa kanyang kwarto ang magandang si Tamao… pinapanood na mabasa ang boung paligid. Maglalakad na sana siya sa patungo sa kama niya nang may narinig siyang isang sigaw.

"Tamao!"

Agad na tumingin si Tamao sa bintana… at doon nakita ang basang-basa na si Horohoro.

"Anong ginagawa mo diyan? Gusto mo bang magkasakit?" sigaw ni Tamao, na nag-aalala para sa binata.

"Wala akong pakialam! Tamao! Wag kang aalis! Pakiusap!" Sigaw ni Horohoro, habang pilit na tumitingin kay Tamao sa kabila nang pagbuhos ng ulan.

"Dyan ka lang! Hintayin mo ko dyan!" sigaw ni Tamao sabay hanap ng payong sa loob ng kwarto niya. Nang makuha na niya ang payong dali-dali siyang bumaba.

----------

"Tamao! Tamao!" Patuloy na sigaw nito habang napansin na unti-unting namamaos siya.

Mula naman sa pinto ng bahay ni Anna, lumabas si Tamao habang nakapayong ng pink. Madali siyang naglakad patungo sa gate kung saan nakatayo don si Horohoro habang nakakapit sa malamig at basang bakal ng gate ni Anna. Binuksan agad nito ni Tamao at medyo pinasilong si Horo sa payong niya.

"Tamao…" paos na wika ni Horo.

"Baka magkasakit ka… pumasok ka na." wika ni Tamao.

"Hindi… makinig ka muna sa akin… pakiusap wag kang aalis. Kailangan kita…"

"Horo…" bulong ng babae habang unti-unting naluluha.

"Shh… makinig ka." Bulong ng binata habang pinapahid ng basa niyang mga kamay ang luha ni Tamao, "Hindi ko kakayanin kung mawawala ka… mamatay ako. Maawa ka huwag ka nang umalis."

"Horo… pero…"

"Pipigilan kita hanggang sa makakaya ko. Papatayin ko yung driver ng bus kung kinakailangan… kikidnapin kita para lang hindi ka na umalis. Gagawin ko lahat… basta wag mo lang ako iwan." Wika ni Horo.

Napapatawa naman ng onti si Tamao,

"Sira ka talaga… baka makulong ka pa niyan."

"Basta. Ayoko umalis ka."

"Pero hindi mo na kailangan pang gawin iyon…"

Medyo nagtaka si Horo ng onti don.

"Dahil… hindi na ko aalis. Kasi…" medyo namula ang babae at napatingin sa lupa, "hindi ko rin kayanin kung wala kayo… lalo na ikaw."

Agad na nangiti nang malaki si Horohoro at niyakap si Tamao… na bigla namang nabitiwan ang payong na dala niya.

"Mahal na mahal kita Tamao… tandaan mo yan." Bulong nito sa babae habang mahigpit niyang yakap-yakap ito.

"Alam ko Horo…mahal rin kita."

"Ayos na iyon sa kin." Wika ni Horo… nang biglang nahimatay ito.

Agad na nabigatan si Tamao hanggang sa napaluhod ito at nakahiga sa kanyang mga kamay ang walang malay na si Horo.

"Horohoro! Gising! Wag kang magbiro nang ganyan!" Nag-aalalang sigaw ni Tamao habang inaalog niya ito.

"Horo? Tulungan niyo kami! Horohoro… gising." Niiyak na wika ni Tamao habang patuloy silang binabasa ng ulan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ano ang mangyayari kay Horo? Ano ang mga susunod na gagawin ni Lyserg? Magkakatuluyan kaya sina Pirika at Ren? Palagay niyo?

Basta abangan na lang sa susunod na kabanata nito…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marami pong salamat sa pagbabasa nito… pasenysa na kung medyo matagal akong mag-update… nasira kasi PC ko.

Pero sana magreview po kayo…

Muli marami pong salamat!


	6. Panganim

Paunawa: Ang anime po na ito ay hindi akin… lalo na yung mga karakter… yung kwento lang po…

Ang masaya sa tagalong ay pwede akong maging sobrang galang… Paunawa ba talaga ang tagalog ng disclaimer?

Basta…

Pagpasensyihan nyo na yung mga maling spelling… lahat kasi nakaunderline ng pula sa MSWord kaya minsan nawiwindang ako… pero sorry po uli.

Basta (nanaman)

Eto na ang kasunod…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 6

Kinabukasan balik pa rin sa dati ang buhay-buhay nila.

Samantala sa karinderya si Anna lang ang natira doon dahil si Tamao ay busy sa kababantay kay Horo. Nagkalagnat kasi ang binata nang magpaulan at dahil nakokonsensya si Tamao siya na ang nagbantay kasama si Pirika kaya ayun si Anna na lang ang naroon sa karinderya.

"Miss! May langaw sa sabaw ko!" sigaw ng isang tricycle driver.

"Manahimik ka nga diyan! Magreklamo ka na pag bayad ka na!" Wika ni Anna dito habang tinititigan ng masama ang lalaki.

Agad na kinain ng kawawang driver ang sabaw niya hanggang sa maubos, nagbayad kay Anna ng sobra-sobra at umalis agad para pumasada.

"Natakot… sira talaga." Bulong nito.

Maya-maya pa may napansin siyang isang puting sasakyan na pumarada sa harap ng pinapagawang building kung saan nagtratrabaho sina Ryu at ang boung barkada niya. Hindi na sana ito papansinin ni Anna ngunit nang makita niya ang bumababa mula sa sasakyan ay napatulala na siya. Mahaba ang buhok niya, medyo mas matalas ang mga mata, at may kakaibang ngiti sa labi… si Yoh nga ito ngunit may parang kakaiba.

"Si… Yoh ba iyon?" taka ni Anna.

Kinuasap ng Asakura ang mga engineer ng nasabing building. Nang maglunch-time na ang mga trabahador nakita ng Asakura kung saan sila pumunta para kumain… siyempre sa karinderya ni Anna.

"Lahat ba ng trabahador dito ay pumupunta dyan para kumain?" taka ng mayaman.

"Opo ginoong Asakura. Mura kasi ang mga pagkain diyan."

"Tama lang sa mga basurang iyon. Sabihin mo sino ang may-ari ng establisimentong iyan?"

"Isang dilag na nagngangalang Kyoyama Anna."

"Hmm… interesante." Ngiti ng Asakura.

Nang matapos na ang pag-uusap nila dumaan muna ang lalaki sa karinderya sa isang di malamang dahilan.

"Magandang araw anong kailangan niyo? Huwag mong sabihing kakain ka dito?" malamig na tanong ni Anna na ni hindi man lang ngumingiti sa kanyang pagbati…

"Kilala mo ako?" taka ng lalaki.

"Oo… ikaw si Yoh Asakura. Tama ba?"

Napatawa ang binata habang si Anna ay mukhang naaasar… ayaw talaga niyang siya'y pinagtatawanan nino man.

"Hindi… ako si Hao Asakura, kakambal niya." Wika nito sa isang mapagmataas na tono.

Lalong naasar si Anna.

"Bakit ka nandito? Huwag mong sabihin kakain ka? O baka naman gusto mong bilhin ang lupa ko para patayuan ng mga kalokohan mo." Matapang na wika ni Anna.

Kahit na nagtataray na ito ng todo at mukhang napakasungit na, hindi naasar si Hao, sa totoo pa nga ay ikinatuwa nito ang pagiging matapang ng babae… kadalasan kasi ay nagkakandarapa ang mga babae sa kakisigan niya ngunit parang kay Ms. Kyoyama ay walang epekto ang mga mapang-akit niyang ngiti.

"Mukha kang pamilyar sa kin. Have you ever been in Izumo?" Tanong ni Hao.

Lumaki ang mga mata ni Anna sa gulat, sabay talikod upang hindi makita ni Hao ang pagkagulat niya.

"Kung ganon si Hao… ang Asakura… at si Yoh yung nasa kabayo." Isip ni Anna.

Sa likod naman niya ay tinititigan na siya ni Hao mula ulo hanggang paa. Hindi niya akalaing ang batang probinsyana ay lalaki nang ganito kaganda. Maliit ngunit halata pa rin ang kurba ng baywang, mahaba ang mga binti, may maganda at mabangong buhok, at may mga matatapang ngunit nakakaengganyong mga mata.

"Ano? Naaalala mo pa ba ako? Ako yung bata sa jeep… nung nagpatahan sa iyo nung umiiyak ka." Wika ni Hao habang tinataas bahagya ang kilay.

Lalong nagulat si Anna… marahil nga si Hao iyon dahil siya lang ang nakakaalala ng nakaraan, di tulad ni Yoh.

"Ano naman ngayon?" matapang na wika ni Anna nang siya ay humarap na sa binata.

"Wala lang… natutuwa lang ako na makita ka muli. Sana muling manumbalik ang pagkakaibigan natin." Wika ni Hao.

"Depende kung ano ka na ngayon?"

Napangiti ang Asakura, dahan-dahang kinuha ang kamay ni Anna sabay halik dito bago pa tuluyang umalis.

Pinanood lang ni Anna habang naglalakad si Hao at pumasok na sa kanyang sasakyan. Nanood lang siya habang bahagya na namumula… ngayon lang siya nakakilala ng ganong klaseng lalaki.

"Miss Anna, kausap po niyo boss namin?" biglang gulat ni Ryu habang hawak-hawak ang isang mangkok ng noodles.

"Ano bang paki mo?" mataray na wika ni Anna.

"Wala naman…oo nga pala kamusta na si Tamao ko at si Boroboro niya?"

"Buti sa wakas tinanggap mo na rin ang katotohanan. Wala akong paki sa kanila." Wika ni Anna bago pa umalis at bumalik sa kusina.

--------

Samantala sa bahay ng mga Usui naroroon ang maysakit na si Horohoro, ang nag-aalalang si Pirika at si Tamao.

Hindi pa rin pumapasada ang magkapatid dahil nga walang magmamaneho sa jeep, hindi rin pumasok si Tamao ngayon… dahil nga nag-aalala siya kay Horohoro.

"Marami pong salamat ate Tamao sa pag-aalaga niyo ng todo kay kuya." wika ni Pirika habang dinadala ang isang tabo ng tubig.

"Walang anuman… ako rin naman ang may kasalanan kung ba't nagkaganito siya di ba? Wala ka bang maliit na planggana o parang ganon?"

"Wala, hiniram na ni Chocolove eh… bakit naman po iniisip niyo na kasangkot kayo sa pagkakaganyan ng kuya ko, e siya naman itong tanga-tanga na nagpaulan? Ang bobo talaga hindi man lang nag-isip." Wika ni Pirika habang nilalagay ang tabo sa maliit na lamesa sa tabi ni Tamao. Kinuha ni Tamao ang bimpo niya at binabad sa tubig, piniga at nilagay sa noo ni Horohoro.

"Oo… nga… ngunit dahil sa kanya pinasya kong hindi na umalis." Ngiti ni Tamao.

"Boto talaga ako sa inyong dalawa. Sana nga maging ate na kita." Patawa nito habang namumula na ng todo si Tamao.

"Salamat. Mabuti pa sabihin mo kay Chocolove na okay na si Horo… baka hanggang nagyon ay nag-aalala pa rin siya dito."

"Oo nga pala no!" Nasambit bigla ng Usui sabay kuha ng cell ng kuya niya, "salamat nga pala ate Tamao."

"Walang anuman." Wika nito sabay tingin muli kay Horohoro.

-----------

Samantala si Ren naman ay abala pa rin sa trabaho niya, pinipilit niyang mawala ang mukha ni Pirika sa isip niya ngunit sa tuwing lalo niyang pinipilit lalo pa niyang naaalala ito.

"Boss Ren… cr lang muna ako ah." Paalam ni Chocolove na kanina pa ihi na ihi.

"Ano pang tinutunganga mo dyan! Baka magkalat ka pa sa carpet! Labas na!" sigaw agad ni Ren.

"Oo na! Tenk you!" Wika ni Chocolove sabay takbo palabas.

Matapos lumabas nung alalay niya bumalik na muli si Ren sa kanyang inaasikaso. Ngunit bago pa niya mabasa ang mga papeles biglang nag-ring ang cell ni Chocolove.

"Hoy! Chocolove! Yung cell phone mo!" sigaw ni Ren pero walang sumagot sa kanya.

Dahil nakakaistorbo ito si Ren na lang ang sumagot.

"Hello!" Masungit niyang sigaw.

"Chocolove? Anong nangyari sa boses mo?" wika ni Pirika sa kabilang linya.

Agad na nakilala ni Ren ang boses niya, at napahinto ito sandali.

"Chocolove ikaw ba iyan?" tanong ni Pirika.

"Um… Hindi." Pautal na wika ni Ren. Hindi niya malaman kung bakit parang kinakabahan siya na nasasabik na natutuwa na… basta ang gulo ng nararamdaman niya.

"Snatcher ka noh! Hoy ang kapal mong nakawin yan sa kaibigan ko! Ibalik mo yan! Ang konti na nga lang ng sahod niya tapos nanakawan mo pa siya! For your information mas mahirap pa siya kaysa sa iyo!" Sigaw ni Pirika, dahil sa lakas ng boses niya medyo nilayo muna ni Ren sa eardrums ang mapanganib na cell phone.

"Tapos ka na? Anong karapatan mong manigaw! Kilala mo ba kausap mo?" sigaw ni Ren na para bang gumaganti.

"R-Ren… I mean… ginoong Tao. Ikaw po ba iyan?" Tanong ni Pirika na para bang bumaligtad na ang sitwasyon.

"Oo. Nasa banyo si Chocolove… anong sasabihin mo sa kanya?"

"Sabi ko na nga ba dapat hindi na niya kinain yung tuyo sa ref… lokoloko kasi." Bulong ng dilag.

"Ano?" taka ni Ren.

"Ah!... ano… pakisabi na lang po sa kanya na ayos na si Kuya… hindi na niya kailangang mag-alala. Salamat po."

"Teka! Ibig mong sabihin may sakit kuya mo?" tanong ni Ren.

"Opo… nagpaulan po kasi siya eh."

"Bakit mo ba ako pinopo… ilang taon lang naman tanda ko sa iyo ah! Ang tanga naman ng kuya mo." sigaw ni Ren nang makahalata siya. Gusto rin naman na galangin siya ni Pirika pero parang kinikilabutan siya pag pinopo siya nito.

"Ah… patawad. Talaga ngang tanga siya minsan… pero kuya ko pa rin siya."

"Pinadoktor niyo na?" tanong muli ni Ren.

"Hindi pa naman… atsaka hindi na kailangan gumagaling na siya."

"Sabihin mo wala lang kayong pera panggamot?" bulong ni Ren sabay tawa.

"Ano!" Galit na sigaw agad ni Pirika na biglang nagpatigil sa binata. Hindi man lang alam ni Ren kung paano niya nagawa iyon sa kanya.

"Wala… di ba yung jeep lang ang kinabubuhay niyo? Pano yan baka ilang araw siyang magkasakit… ibig sabihin hindi siya pumasada?"

"Ah… medyo parang ganon na nga. Alam ko na sayang ang isang araw… pang-ulam rin namin iyon pero. Okay lang ang mahalaga magpagaling kuya ko."

Medyo naawa at natuwa si Ren sa sinabi ni Pirika at sa isang mahiwagang kadahilanan na hindi niya talaga mapaliwanag bigla na lang nasabi niya ang…

"Kung kailangan mo ng tulong andito lang ako."

"Ano?" taka agad ni Pirika na para bang hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi nito.

"Bingi ka ba o ano? Ang sabi ko kung kailangan mo ng tulong wag kang mahiya na humingi sa akin. Lagi akong handa na tulungan ka." Namumulang wika ng Intsik.

Hindi talaga makapaniwala si Pirika. Para bang isang himala ito… pakiramdam nga niya dapat siyang magdiwang dahil dito… isang ngiti tuloy ang namukadkad sa kanyang mga labi.

"Sure?" tanong ng babae.

"Oo sabi eh!" sagot agad ni Ren na parang naasar na.

"Marunong kang magdrive?" tanong ni Pirika.

"Oo… hindi ako engot tulad ni Chocolove. Gusto mo bukas ako ang magdrive sa jeep niyo? Ano?"

"Talaga!" masayang wika ng dalaga. Sabay tili sa kabilang linya dahilan upang ilayo nanaman ni Ren ang cell sa tenga niya, sensitive yata ang eardrums niya noh, "akala ko talaga masungit ka. Mabait ka pala hindi lang guwapo. Salamat. Bukas ha… inaasahan kita. Maghihintay ako sa bahay ni Chocolove. Mga 7:00 dapat naroon ka na. Salamat uli… labs you. Bye." Wika ng babae sabay baba ng cell.

Medyo namula si Ren habang napatulala siya sa kawalan…

"Totoo ba ang narinig ko… sinabi ba niya na labs you… ang baduy." Bulong niya. Kahit na ba sinabi niya iyon hindi pa rin maikakaila ang kakaiba niyang ngiti sa mukha.

"Bukas." Bulong ni Ren sabay pasok naman ni Chocolove.

"Boss bakit hawak niyo cell ko? May tumawag po ba?" tanong nito.

"Wala! Bumalik ka na nga sa trabaho… hoy naghugas ka ba ng kamay mo. Ang tagal mo ah anong ginawa mo sa banyo? Baka mamaya iba na iyan." Sigaw ni Ren habang nilalagay ang cell sa tabi.

"Boss Ren naman… yuck."

"Loko-loko!"

----------

Balik kay Pirika…

Ang babae ngayon ay nagsasayaw-sayaw sa tuwa… hindi talaga niya mapaniwalaan na ang matapang, masungit at mayaman na si Ren ay handang magdrive ng jeep para sa kanya… ngunit biglang nawala ang kaligayahan niya nang may maisip siya…

"Pumunta kaya siya… o baka naman pinapaasa niya lang ako?" tanong nito sa sarili.

"Wala namang mawawala sa kanya kung hindi siya pupunta… Ren Tao… sana pumunta ka bukas… hihintayin kita." Bulong nito habang hindi namamalayan ang paghigpit ng hawak niya sa cell.

Malakas ang pintig ng kanyang puso na para bang sinasabing sabik na sabik na siya sa mangyayari bukas… sabik na sabik nang makita muli yung mayabang na mayaman na iyon… ang mayabang na mayaman na nagpaganito sa puso niya…

--------

Ano pupunta kaya si Ren o maghihintay si Pirika sa wala? Si Hao ba talaga ang kumanta ng three bears song o baka naman may masama lang siyang plano kay Anna? Gagaling pa kaya si Horohoro? Umihi lang ba talaga si Chocolove sa banyo… bakit kaya ang tagal?

Iyan at marami pa sa susunod na kabanata

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marami pong salamat sa pagbabasa nito… tangkilikin natin ang sariling atin! Tama iyan! Dapat talaga suportahan natin ang sarili nating wika… Sabi nga naman ni Jose Rizal… ang hindi magmahal sa sariling wika ay higit pa sa hayop at malansang fish… este isda…(Chocolove?)

Sana po nagustuhan niyo ito… marami pong salamat muli.

Pasensya na po kung may mga mali-mali ako sa spelling… sorry uli…

Sana po magreview kayo… para naman malaman ko na may nagbabasa pala sa mga pinaghihirapan ko… talagang natutuwa ako pag may nababasa akong review.

Salamat po uli! Mwah!


	7. Pangpito

Paunawa: Ang Shaman King ay hindi akin… hindi ako kasinggaling ng tunay na gumawa nito… pero sana magustuhan niyo rin ang pinaggagagawa ko… Salamat po.

Okay… tuloy na natin to!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 7: andyan lang ang hinahanap mo

Kinabukasan maagang gumising ang babae, naligo agad at nagbihis. Dumaan muna siya sa kwarto ng kuya niya para makita lang si Tamao na natutlog sa paanan ng kama habang ang kuya niya ay tahimik na nahihimbing. Nangiti si Pirika habang kumukuha ng kumot at nilalagay sa likod ni Tamao.

"Salamat ate." Bulong nito bago tuluyang lumabas na.

Pagkalabas niya una niyang tinignan ang jeep ng kuya niya na nakaparada sa harap ng bahay. Napabuntung-hininga siya, inaaasahan na hindi na darating pa ang mayaman.

"Ang tagal mo naman!" sigaw bigla mula sa gilid ng bahay nila.

Napalingon si Pirika at nabigla sa nakita.

Hindi talaga siya makapaniwala na nakaupo si Ren Tao sa tabi ng pinto nila at matiyagang naghihintay sa kanya. Medyo napangiti si Pirika sa tuwa.

"Buti dumating ka." Bulong nito.

"Ano? Nasaan na ang susi ng jeep?" Tanong ni Ren.

"Ah…" biglang sambit ni Pirika habang kinukuha ang susi sa bulsa niya, "eto oh." Wika nito habang inaabot sa kanya ang susi.

Kinuha ni Ren ang susi sabay akyat na sa jeep habang nagmamasid lang doon si Pirika.

Nakasimpleng itim na t-shirt at lumang pantalon lang ang binata habang nakasout ng sandals. Napakasimple lang talaga ng suot niya pero di mo pa rin mapagkakaila na sa tindig at tikas pa lang ay mukhang mayaman pa rin si Ren.

"Ano pang hinihintay mo?" tanong ni Ren sa dilag.

"Um… si Chocolove kasi."

"Ah siya ba? Andun na siya sa opisina… ayoko nang makasabay yung negritong yun dito." Sagot ni Ren, habang inaaalala na sinigawan niya yung kawawang alalay kanina.

Kaya sumakay na rin sa jeep si Pirika habang iniistart na ni Ren ang sasakyan. Ilang minuto pa nagtungo na sila sa karinderya ni Anna kung saan naroon ang terminal ng mga jeep.

Dahil sa may naunang jeep sa kanila dun, kumain muna ang dalawa kina Anna.

Umorder ng isang basong gatas at tinapay para sa kanyang agahan si Pirika, nang alukin niya ang binata tumanggi ito dahil sabi niya kumain na daw siya kaya tahimik na kumain si Pirika doon.

"Ano bang nangyayari sa inyong mga mayayaman at palagi na lang kayo napapadayo sa teritoryo namin?" Tanong ni Anna habang minamata si Ren.

"Ano bang pakialam mo?" tanong ni Ren. Lalong naasar si Anna at tumingin na lang kay Pirika.

"Ikaw ba magbabayad niyan?" tanong ni Anna.

Dumudukot pa lang si Pirika sa bulsa niya nang magabot na ng bente si Ren kay Anna.

"Ano?" taka ng babae.

"Ako na magbabayad." Wika ni Ren habang kinukuha ni Anna ang bayad at umalis na para asikasuhin ang iba niyang costumer.

"Pero…"

"wala nang pero pa. Ubusin mo na kaya yang gatas mo para makakuha na tayo ng pasahero." sabi ni Ren.

Napangiti ng onti si Pirika sabay ubos sa gatas niya.

"Halika na." yaya ng dalaga nang buong sigla.

---------

Maya-maya pa nasa sasakyan na si Ren habang si Pirika ay nagtatawag na sa likod.

"Sakay lang! Megamall ibabaw! LRT Terminal! Marami pa!" sigaw ni Pirika habang tuloy-tuloy ang pasok ng mga tao.

Tumingin si Pirika sa loob, "medyo umayos na po tayo. Salamat po." Wika ni Prika sabay ngiti.

Napatayo nanaman siya sa labas at nagsisigaw muli.

"Lima na lang papasada na! Megamall ibabaw!" sigaw ng babae.

-------

Nang matapos na ang pagtawag niya ng pasahero pumunta na si Pirika sa harap kung saan talagang pinilit ni Ren na mabakante ito para sa kanya.

"Dapat pinaupo mo na lang yung dalawa dito kanina. Kaya ko naman sumabit sa likod ah." Wika ni Pirika habang unti-unti nang umaandar ang jeep.

"Sira ka ba! Pano kung mahulog ka sa likod kargo de konsensya pa kita… atsaka…" napatigil bigla si Ren habang bahagyang namumula, "gusto kitang makatabi eh." Naisip ng binata habang umiinom ang babae.

"Atsaka ano?" taka ni Pirika matapos uminom ng mineral water para hindi manuyot ang lalamunan.

"Atsaka may gagawin ka pa dito noh! Kukunin mo yung bayad, magsukli atsaka ituro sa akin yung daan."

"Hindi mo ba alam kung saan ang ruta natin… megamall ibabaw. Di mo ba alam yun?"

Parang napahiya si Ren don kaya agad siyang nag-isip ng masasagot.

"Alam ko kaya! Manguha ka na nga lang ng bayad!" saway ni Ren na mukhang galit.

"Sorry." wika ni Pirika.

Kaya kumuha na ng mga bayad si Pirika at nagsukli sa iba. Hindi lang niya alam sinusulyap-sulyap siya ng binata habang ginagawa niya ang trabaho nito. Babalewalain na lang sana ni Ren ang magandang binibini sa tabi niya kung hindi sana ang nakakairitang boses ni Christian Bautista ang nasa radyo na kumakanta ng mapang-asar na 'So it's you' kaya lalong parang naiinlove tuloy ang lalaki sa kanya.

Para naman mapigilan niya ito agad, nag-isip si Ren ng mapag-uusapan nilang nakakatuwa… para lang maialis ito sa utak niya.

"Hindi ko alam marunong ka palang magsukli nang maayos." Asar ni Ren.

"Sori ka na lang marunong yata ako. Hindi naman porke't ganito ang trabaho ko ay hindi na ako nakapag-aral noh!." Sagot ni Pirika.

Napapangiti lang si Ren, tagumpay siya na mabago ambience ng paligid niya.

----------

"Bakit ka nga ba pumayag?" taka bigla ni Pirika nang tumigil muli sila dahil may ilang pasaherong bumaba nanaman at naiipit sila sa traffic.

"Bakit? Sa totoo lang hindi ko rin alam eh." Sagot ni Ren habang hindi man lang tumitingin sa katabi niya.

"…"

"Baka naman medyo nagsasawa na ko sa buhay ko kaya ginusto ko na may mabago naman. Atsaka…" sagot ni Ren sabay hinto, kahit na gusto niyang sabihin na si Pirika ang dahilan kung bakit siya pumayag hindi pa rin niya mabanggit.

Napatingin si Ren sa tabi niya at nakita si Pirika na naghihintay sa mga sasabihin nito.

"Atsaka… gusto ko lang. Basta! Bakit ka ba nakatitig diyan?" Asar na sigaw ni Ren habang namumula nanaman.

Agad na nagitla ang binibini at napatingin sa harapan habang bahagyang nahihiya rin.

"Hindi naman ako nakatitig ah… at bakit naman kita tititigan akala mo naman ang guwapo mo!"

"Eh nakatitig ka naman talaga eh! Ano ngayon ang gusto mong palabasin? Na sinungaling ako?" sigaw ni Ren na parang mangangagat na ng tao.

"Bakit ang init ng ulo mo? Atsaka hindi ko naman sinabi na sinungaling ka eh!" sagot ni Pirika na parang di rin paaawat.

"Ah basta!" sigaw ni Ren.

"Ah basta!" sagot rin ni Pirika.

At agad na hindi nagpansinan ang dalawa... nang matahimik na ang dalawa agad na naghiyawan sa tuwa ang mga pasahero nila na parang kinikilig.

"Uuy."

"Pirika, ang gwapo ng driver ngayon ah. Nobyo mo?" tanong ng suki nilang nursing student.

"Bagay kayo." Wika ng isang matanda.

"Sagutin mo na." sigaw naman ng mga lalaki sa likod, "oo nga!"

Agad na namula ng todo ang dalawa na parang nahihiya sa eskandalong ginawa nila dahil habang nagsasagutan sila nakalimutan na talaga nila na marami palang tao ang nasa likuran lang nila… at lahat ay nanonood sa 'lambigan' ng dalawa.

"Pasensya na po kayo medyo matapobre po kasi ang driver natin ngayon." wika ni Pirika sa mga pasahero habang tinatamaan si Ren.

"Sabihin mo type mo lang talaga ako." sagot ni Ren nang boung yabang.

"ANG KAPAL! Bahala ka na nga dyan!" sigaw ni Pirika sabay baba.

Dahil nga nakahinto ang mga sasakyan sa sobrang traffic hindi nahirapan si Pirika sa pagpunta sa likod at doon umupo.

Ilang minuto pa lang ang lumilipas matapos non at nagsimula nang umandar ang mga sasakyan, kasama na rin yung jeep ni Horohoro na pinapaandar ni Ren.

-------

"Hijo…" bulong ng matandang babae sa likod ni Ren.

"Bakit po?" tanong ni Ren habang nagpapaandar, himalang biglang naging sobrang galang ng binata.

"Matagal na kong sumasakay dito sa magkapatid… at ngayon ko pa lang nakita si Pirika nang ganyan. Ingatan mo siya hijo. Tingin ko magiging maswerte siya sa iyo." Wika ng matanda.

"Lola naman. Hindi ko naman po liligawan yang si Pirika atsaka kakakilala ko pa lang sa kanya. Nakita niyo naman kung anong nangyari di ba?" wika ni Ren.

"Pakipot lang talaga yang batang yan. Kapag nahuli mo na ang kiliti niyan aamo rin yan." Wika ng matanda.

Hindi mapigilan ni Ren na mapangiti ng mabanggit ng matanda ang 'kiliti'… pero sa totoo lang kahit na mahirap pakibagayan si Pirika minsan… cute pa rin ito.

Biglang may nag-'para' at huminto naman si Ren.

Saktong paghinto at pagtingin niya sa salamin sa itaas nakita niyang nakatingin si Pirika sa kanya na agad umiwas ng tingin.

Kanta sa radyo: 'Wag na wag mong sasabihin' ni Kitchie Nadal… ganda ng timing.

"Asar." Sabay na bulong ni Ren at Pirika habang namumula nanaman.

-----------------

Nakabalik na sa karinderya ang dalawa nang magtanghalian na kaya doon na nila pinasyang kumain… medyo nagkabati na rin ang dalawa at halos malimot na ang pagaaway kaninang umaga.

"Bakit di ka pa bumababa diyan?" tanong ni Pirika nang makitang nasa sasakyan lang si Ren.

"Ayoko nga baka makita ko uli yung mataray na karinderyarista dyan."

"May word bang karinderyarista?" taka ng dalaga.

"Ah basta."

"Bahala ka… ano bang gusto mong ulam?" tanong na lang ni PIrika.

"Adobo… paborito ko yun."

"Sige!" ngiti nito sabay alis.

Kaya pumasok na si Pirika habang si Ren ay nag-aabang lang sa jeep.

"Oy Pirika! Asan na yung magaling mong kuya?" narinig bigla ni Ren na mukhang galing sa isang lalaki.

"Pwede ba bitawan mo ako!" sigaw ni Pirika, "Ren!"

"Naku." Sambit ni Ren sabay talon pababa. Agad siyang sumugod sa karinderya nang walang sabi-sabi.

------

Pagpasok niya nakita niyang mahigpit na hinahawakan ng isang marungis na lalaki si Pirika habang ito ay nagpupumilit na pumalag.

"Asan na ang magaling mong kuya ngayon?" Tanong ng lalaki.

"Eh ano bang pakialam mo?" matapang na sagot ni Pirika.

"Oo nga… kaya pwede ba bitiwan mo siya?" Sigaw bigla ni Ren.

Napatingin ang lalaki pati na rin si Pirika na ngayon ay mukha nang masaya.

Agad na nagpumiglas si Pirika sa lalaki at nakawala dahil sa nawala ang atensyon nito sa kanya. Napatakbo naman si Pirika agad sa likod ni Ren.

"Sino ka ba?" matapang na tanong ng lalaki.

"Eh bobo ka pala eh. Hindi mo ko kilala?" Maangas na wika ni Ren.

"Ang yabang mo ah… bagong salta ka lang rito." Wika ng lalaki.

"Ano ngayon? Masama bang magyabang kung mayroon naman talagang ipagmamayabang?" asar ni Ren habang nangingiti na lalong nagpaasar sa lalaki.

Agad na bumira ng suntok ang lalaki, ngunit hinrangan ito ni Ren sabay suntok… sakto sa mukha ng lalaki! Nang mapaatras ang lalaki sa sakit sinundan agad ni Ren ito ng tadyak sa sikmura.

"Sa susunod bago mo ganunin itong kasama ko kilalanin mo muna ako. Ano gusto mo pa?" tanong ni Ren sabay ambang ng suntok.

"Sorry na! Sorry na! Hindi na ako uulit." Wika nito sabay karipas ng takbo.

Nangiti naman si Pirika kay Ren na hindi makapaniwala sa pagliligtas na ginawa nito sa kanya.

"Salamat Ren." Wika ni Pirika habang napapatingin lang si Ren sa kanya…

"ang ganda talaga niya." Naisip ng binata.

"Talagang makipag-away daw ba?" singit bigla ni Anna.

"Pasensya na Miss Anna." Paumanhin agad ni Pirika.

"Alam ko naman na mangyayari ito eh… tabas pa lang ng mukha nitong si Ren Tao mukhang palaaway na." matigas na paliwanag ni Anna.

"Kaya ayokong bumaba eh." Bulong ni Ren na naasar muli. Napatingin siya kay Pirika sabay hila.

"Sa jeep na lang tayo kumain." Aya ni Ren habang si Pirika ay no choice na kundi hayaang magpahila kay Ren.

-------

Kaya sa jeep kumain ang dalawa, matapos kumain nagpahinga muna sila… marami pa namang jeep na nauuna sa kanilang pumasada kaya kinuha na nila an oras na ito para makapag-relax. Binuksan ni Pirika ang radyo at nakinig ng musika habang si Ren ay nagtutulog-tulugan sa tabi niya.

Habang nakatingin sa kawalan napakanta na rin si Pirika, talagang hilig niya ang musika at pangarap niyang maging mang-aawit… isang pangarap na hindi niya ipapagpalit sa kahit ano pa man sa mundo.

"Sana'y masabi, sa awit kong ito… lahat ng ninanais nitong puso ko." Panimula niya habang unti-unting nagigising si Ren at naaakit sa ganda ng tinig ng dilag sa tabi niya na sa isang tingin aakalain mong isang diyosa sa rikit.

"Sana saan man patungo sa buhay. May pag-ibig, may pag-asa, may saya at saysay."

Dahil sa ganda ng awit ni Pirika hindi mapigilan ni Ren na hinaan ang radyo para umangat ang boses ni Pirika. Dahil nga nakatulala lang si Pirika tuloy lang siya sa kanta.

"Sana sa bawat sandali matikman pa," birit nito, "sarap ng pagsasama at simpleng ligaya. Tara na sakyang lang malay mo…"

dito pa lang niya napansin na pinatay na ng tuluyan ni Ren ang radyo. Napaikot ang ulo ni Pirika patungo kay Ren at napatulala sa nakita. Nakapikit lang ang lalaki at nakangiti na para bang nahuhumaling sa simple niyang awitin. Napangiti si Pirika.

Dahan-dahan namang dumilat na si Ren at nakitang nakatingin si Pirika sa kanya, ang mga mata niyang animo'y eneengganyo siya… parang may mahika sa mga ito... lalong gumaganda sa malapitan at kapag tinititigan ng maigi.

Nakatitig rin pabalik si Pirika sa mga mata ni Ren, napapahanga kung gaano parang napakaamo ng mga ito when in fact si Ren Tao ang nagmamay-ari sa kanila… talagang nakakatuwa silang pagmasdan.

Hindi mapaliwanag ni Pirika kung bakit parang huminto na lang ang boung mundo sa pagkikita ng mga mata nila…

"Andyan lang, andyan lang ang hinahanap mo…" huling awit ni PIrika habang unti-unting humihina ang boses niya…

"I've always known that you were a good singer." Wika ni Ren habang napapatulala lang si Pirika.

Dahang-dahan naman nalusaw ang pagitan sa kanila… habang hindi namamalayan na papalapit na ang mukha ng isa't-isa… napapapikit… hanggang sa… tuluyan nang nagdikit ang mga labi…

--------

Ang hindi lang nila alam ay kanina pa may nakamatyag sa kanila mula sa isang itim na sasakyan… sa pagbaba ng salamin nalantad ang mukha ng nanonood. Ito pala ay si Jun Tao, ang kapatid ni Ren, at mukhang hindi siya masaya sa kanyang nakikita!

---------------------------------------

Ano kaya ang masasabi ni Jun dito? Tuluyan na kayang magkagustuhan ang dalawang nilalang gayong langit at lupa ang pagitan ng mga mundo nila? Asan na kaya si Chocolove?

Subaybayan sa susunod na kabanata ng jeepney!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

12 na pahina po to sa aking PC kaya masasabi kong may kahabaan… sana po nagustuhan niyo… pasensya na po kung medyo hindi ko sariling komposisyon ang kanta sa itaas pero kasi hindi ko mapigilan. Iyon na kasi ang kanta na naisip ko bago ko pa mabuo ang kwento ng kabanatang ito… sori po uli.

Pakiusap magreview naman kayo… salamat muli.


	8. pangotsootso

Paunawa: hindi po sa akin ang Shaman King pero ang kwentong jeepney ay aking-aking… pwamis!

Sorry po kung mali-mali nanaman ang spelling ng iba dito… waaah! Hindi ko napapansin sila kahit 10 beses ko na binabasa ito.

Balik na sa kwento…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 8

"Ren…" Tawag ni Jun nang makauwi na si Ren sa bahay.

Tumingin si Ren sa ate niya habang nakaupo siya sa sofa.

"Bakit?" tanong ni Ren, "May pinasabi ba si ama?"

"Wala naman." Wika ni Jun habang tumatayo, "pero gusto ko lang sabihin sa iyo na ang palagian mong pagliban sa kumpanya ay nakakasama para sa atin."

"Hindi naman ako laging wala ah. Atsaka si Chocolove naman ang bahala sa lahat."

"Ren! Ano bang sinasabi mo? Iniiwan mo sa isang alalay ang kumpanya natin?" React ni Jun.

"Ano naman ngayon? Wag niyo na nga pakialaman ang desisyon ko." Sambit ni Ren.

"Panong hindi kita pakikialaman. Ren, alam kong nakikipagkita ka sa basurang iyon sa kalye. Nakita ko pa kayo sa loob ng isang jeep! Ang cheap Ren, pano kung may makakitang iba sa inyo at makilala ka… tiyak pagpiyepyestahan ng press ito."

"Ayaw mo non kumita sila?"

"Hindi ako nagbibiro Ren. Tigilan mo na ito." Pautos na wika ni Jun, na parang pinapakita na niya sa nakababata niyang kapatid ang awtoridad niya bilang panganay.

"Hindi ako titigil sa ginagawa ko dahil alam kong wala namang masama dito." Matapang na wika ng batang Tao.

"Pera at kayamanan lang ang habol ng babaeng iyon sa iyo. Wag kang maniniwala sa mga pinagsasabi niya!" Sigaw na ni Jun, na halatang nahihirapan na sa pagkumbinsi sa kanyang kapatid.

"Hindi kaya, kilala ko si PIrika. Hindi siya katulad ng iba… sa totoo pa nga… nakakatuwa talaga siya." Nangiting sabi ni Ren na napailing-iling pa.

"Matutulog na ako ate. May sasabihin ka pa?" Tanong ni Ren habang na-aasar na si Jun, namumula pa nga siya sa sobrang galit.

"Ren... hindi ako titigil. Kailangan nang matapos ang kahibangan na ito." Bulong ni Jun sa sobrang galit.

-------------

Samantala si Hao naman ay napabisita muli sa karinderya ni Anna… na may dala-dala pang pumpon ng bulaklak.

"Para sa pinakamagandang binibini sa boung mundo." Wika ni Hao habang inaabot ang bulaklak kay Anna.

"Para naman saan yan? Nasa kabilang baryo ang libing." Wika ni Anna habang tinitignan lang ang bulaklak.

Napatawa naman si Hao.

"Kakaiba talaga ang sense of humor mo." Tawa ni Hao.

"Hindi ako nagpapatawa. At bakit ka ba nambwibwisit ang aga-aga eh."

"Naparito ako para imbitahin ka sa aming tahanan dito sa siyudad. Matagal na tayong di nagkikita at dapat makapag-usap naman tayo ng masinsinan."

Nakatingin lang si Anna sa kanya na walang kangiti-ngiti.

"Tamao!" Tawag ni Anna sabay punta dun ng babaeng may kulay rosas na buhok.

"Ikaw na muna ang bahala dito sa karinderya." Utos ni Anna.

"Opo. Sige po pakasaya kayo." Ngiti ni Tamao.

Sumama na si Anna kay Hao at pinasakay na sa kotse. Nangiti naman muna si Hao kay Tamao bago pa tuluyang sumakay na rin at umalis.

"Si Miss Anna… ang yaman naman ng bf niya." Bulong ni Tamao.

"Hi! My labs." Sigaw ni Horohoro mula sa kabila.

Napatingin dun si Tamao at nangiti sa kanya, natutuwang maayos na ang kalagayan niya.

"Coding ka ngayon di ba? Ba't ka andito?" tanong ni Tamao.

"Wala akong magawa sa bahay eh. Atsaka nakita ko rin na wala si Anna kaya…" wika ni Horohoro sabay tingin kay Tamao mula paa hanggang ulo.

"Ano?" kinakabahan natanong ni Tamao na medyo namumula.

"Tutulungan kita dito sa karinderya kawawa ka naman eh." Ngiti ni Horohoro.

"Sayang akala ko pa naman..." Buntung-hininga ni Tamao na parang nadismaya.

"Ano sabi mo?"

"Ah wala ang sabi ko mabuti pa magluto na ako at maghugas ka na ng plato." Wika ni Tamao.

Kaya nga nagsimula na ang dalawa sa kani-kanilang gawain.

-----

Dahil malapit lang ang bahay nila Yoh nakarating agad sila dun, wala namang traffic ngayon eh.

Pinababa na ni Hao si Anna sa kotse.

"Ano maganda ba?" tanong ni Hao kay Anna na ganon pa rin ang ekspresyon ng mukha niya.

"Katulad lang ng dati. Wala namang espesyal eh. Mas maganda pa rin ang bahay ni Sharon."

"Singer lang naman yon eh."

Biglang binigyan ng masamang animo'y nakamamatay na tingin ni Anna si Hao.

"Magaling na singer si Sharon Cuneta… wag mo siyang gaganunin." Panakot ni Anna.

"Sorry na. Hindi ko naman sinasadya eh." Ngiti ni Hao sabay porma na parang inaanyayahan niya si Anna na pumasok na.

Pagpasok ng dalawa nakita nila dun si Yoh na nanonood ng TV.

"Kamusta kuya…" bigla siyang nahinto nang nakita si Anna, "di ba ikaw yung kaibigan ni Chocolove?"

"hindi ko kaibigan ang negritong iyon." Sambit ni Anna.

"Okay." ngiti ni Yoh na parang wala lang, "Kuya nobya mo ba siya?"

"Hindi pa… pero sana." Sabi ni Hao sabay tingin kay Anna na nagtulak sa babae na medyo lumayo.

"Huwag kang umasa." Sambit ni Anna.

"Sana maging maligaya kayo." Sabi ni Yoh na talagang nakangiti ng malaki.

"Salamat." wika ni Hao.

-------

Maya-maya pa pumunta ang dalawa sa kwarto ni Hao para makapag-usap ng masinsinan habang naghahanda ng inumin si Hao nagmasid-masid si Anna at nakita ang isang larawan ni Lyserg na may malaking ekis sa desk ni Hao.

"May masama ka bang binabalak sa lalaking ito?" tanong ni Anna.

"Hindi naman masyado. Sabihin nating kinalimutan ko na ang tungkol sa kanya."

"Ang sabihin mo nagawa mo na ang gusto mo. Siya ang nawawalang may-ari ng pinakamalaking drugstore dito. Balita ko mas malaki pa ang net worth nila kaysa sa kumpanya niyo?"

"Ang sinasabi mo ba pinaghihinalaan mo na ako ang dahilan ng pagkawala niya?"

"Hindi…alam ko na ikaw iyon." Wika ni Anna habang napapataas bahagya ang kilay.

"Matalino ka Anna. Kaya nga gusto kita eh. Magsasalita ka ba?" tanong ni Hao sabay bigay ng isang baso ng alak kay Anna.

"Wala akong pakialam sa mundo niyo. Hindi ako nakikigulo sa mga bagay na wala akong pakialam." Sabi ni Anna sabay inom.

Si Hao naman ay nangingiti lalo, habang talagang natutuwa sa babaeng ito.

--------

Samantala sa bahay nila Horohoro naiwan dun ang kanyang nakababatang kapatid na naglilinis sa bahay.

"Hay… ang gwapo talaga ni Ren." Kinikilig na wika ni Pirika habang nagwawalis.

Dahil sa sobrang pangangarap niya sa nangyari sa kanila ni Ren sa loob ng jeep… nung hinalikan siya nito… hindi niya namalayan na may pumaradang sasakyan sa labas nila malapit sa kanilang jeep.

Si Jun Tao na nakashades pa ang bumaba sa sasakyan habang naroon si Pai Long sa likod niya. Agad na tumuloy sila sa bahay ngunit natigilan nang marinig na umaawit si Pirika.

"Ohh wag na wag mong sasabihin… na di mo nadama ito… ang pag-ibig na handing ibigay kahit na kalayaan mo…" kanta nito habang nagwawalis.

Hindi mapigilang magandahan si Jun sa boses ni Pirika, sa totoo lang may kakaibang timbre ang boses nito at talagang nakakaengganyo sa pandinig.

Nang matapos nang kumanta ang babae napakatok si Jun sa pinto. Agad na nagulat naman si Pirika.

"Sino kayo?" tanong ni Pirika.

"Ako nga pala si Jun Tao…" wika ni Jun habang nangingiti.

"Ate kayo ni Ren! Naku maupo po kayo… pasensya na po kayo kung medyo magulo ang bahay." Wika ni Pirika habang pinapaupo si Jun at Pai Long sa sofa nila.

"Ano po ang dahilan kung bakit kayo narito? Gusto niyo po ba ng juice, coffee o softdrinks?" tanong ni PIrika.

"naku wala naman kaming kailangan… hija gusto mo bang maging singer?" tanong ni Jun.

"PO?" Sigaw ni Pirika habang nanlalaki ang mata sa gulat.

"Ano gusto mo ba?" tanong ni Jun.

"Opo… pangarap ko po talaga iyon gagawin ko ang lahat. Sumali sa contest, tumulay sa sinulid, magpakain sa buhaya… lahat po para lang matupad iyon" excited na wika ni Pirika.

"well this is your lucky day… kinukuha kita bilang bagong talent ng aming agency. Akong bahala sa iyo bata, I'll make you a star." Wika ni Jun habang nagtitili naman si Pirika.

"Pai Long?" sambit ni Jun sa kasama niya.

Agad na inabot ni Pai Long ang papeles kay Jun.

"Ito ang kontrata. Pirmahan mo lang ito at ako na ang bahala sa iyo." Wika ni Jun.

"Teka… dapat pong sabihin ko ito kay kuya."

"Wag na sigurado namang papayag iyon eh. Sige na."

"Pero… masyado namang biglaan. Ate… ano?"

"Ayaw mo ba?" tanong ni Jun habang kinukuha na ang kontrata bigla namang pinigilan ni Pirika ang kamay ni Jun.

"Gusto ko po." Pigil ni Pirika, "Ngunit alam po ba ni Ren ito?"

"Si Ren…" bulong ni Jun.

"Bakit po?" nag-aalalang wika ni Pirika.

"Makinig ka hija. Naawa ako sa iyo, ang mga tipo mong babae ay niloloko lang ng kapatid ko."

"Po? Pero…"

"Kaya nga gusto kitang kunin. Ipapakita natin sa kapatid ko na hindi ka ganun ka-cheap tulad ng inaakala niya."

"Ganon po ba talaga siya." Malungkot na wika ni Pirika na para bang nawalan bigla ng buhay.

"Kinalulungkot kong sabihin sa iyo. Kaya bago ka pa lokohin ni Ren ng todo…gumanti ka na. Ipakita mo sa kanya na kaya mo ring yumaman tulad niya para di ka na maliitin. Kapag nagtrabaho ka na sa akin lagi mo na siyang makikita pero wag na wag mo siyang papansinin, ipadama mo sa kanya ang sakit na binibigay niya sa iyo."

"Ngunit Miss Jun kapatid niyo po siya."

"Oo kaya nga gusto ko na siyang matuto eh. Nalulungkot talaga ako. Ayaw mo non matutupad na nga ang pangarap mo makakaganti ka na rin. Basta kapag pumirma ka, ipangako mo sa akin na hinding-hindi mo siya papansinin kahit anong mangyari. Okay?"

Tumingin si Pirika sa mga mata ni Jun at kinuha na ang kontrata.

"Pag-iisipan ko po. Tatawagan ko na lang po kayo." Wika ni Pirika.

Nangiti naman si Jun at napatayo iniisip na tama na ang ginawa niya, ngayon kailangan naman niyang maghintay at mag-abang sa mangyayari.

-------

Samantala sa kinalalagyan naman ni Lyserg may sinasagawang imbestigayon ang munting detective.

"Salamat Manta. Malaki ka talagang tulong." Wika ni Lyserg sa telepono

'Walang anuman iyon Lyserg. Matutuwa ang tropa pag malaman na okay ka lang.' wika ni Manta sa kabilang linya.

"Wag kang mag-alala makahanap lang ako ng magandang tiyempo at susgurin ko na siya."

'Magtagumpay ka sana Lyserg. O sige aalis na ko may gagawin pa kasi ako. Bye bye.' Wika ni Manta.

"Sige bye." Paalam ni Lyserg sabay baba na ng telepono.

"Kung ganon… si Hao pala ang gumawa sa akin nito. Pasenysa ka na Yoh pero this time it's personal." Wika ni Lyserg habang nakatingin sa dyaryo kung saan nasa frontpage ang kakambal ng kaibigan niyang Asakura.

----------------------

Ano naman kaya ngayon ang mangyayari? Papayag kaya si Pirika sa offer ni Jun? Ano kaya ang kahihinatnan nila Hao at Anna?

Abangan ang lahat ng ito sa susunod na kabanata.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sana po nagustuhan niyo ang kabanatang ito…. Patawad talaga kung may napalampas nanaman ako… nakakaasar talaga yung Auto-correct na yun epal…

Well kung naguluhan kayo pwede niyo po akong Ie-mail para tignan ko ulit yun at ipaliwanag kung ano ang ibig kong sabihin dun… yung ay kung naguluhan po talaga kayo… pero sort po talaga.

Maraming Maraming Maraming Marami po talagang salamat sa inyo sa pagbabasa…

Pakiusap magreview naman po kayo

Salamat po muli.


	9. nueve

Paunawa: hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King, pasensiya na po… At tao lang po talaga ako para magkamali… patawad po…

Okay ang tagal ko na rin po itong hindi ginagawa kaya po…

ETO NA!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 9

Iniisip pa rin ni Pirika ang kanyang isasagot kay Miss Jun Tao. Kaya katulad ng lagi nitong ginagawa humingi siya ng tulong sa kanyang pinakamamahal na kapatid –si Horohoro!

"Ano kuya? Tingin mo dapat bang pumayag ako?" Tanong ni Pirika,

"SIYEMPRE NAMAN!" Sigaw ni Horohoro.

"Pero…"

"Pero wala! Pirika, ito ang pinakapangarap mo sa buhay. Simula pa ang nang lumabas ka sa sinapupunan ng ating ina e kumakanta ka na. Ano pa bang pumipigil sa iyo?" tanong ni Horo.

Napayuko si Pirika at nag-isip, si Ren ba ang pumipigil sa kanya?

"Okay… tama po kayo kuya… sige… papayag na ako… bukas na bukas rin ay pupuntahan ko si Miss Jun."

"OKAY!" Sigaw ni Horohoro sa tuwa, "congrats sis!"

----------

Samantala si Anna naman ay bumalik muli sa bahay ng mga Asakura. Nasa gate palang siya at nagdodoor bell.

"Sino po iyan?" wika ng boses sa intercom.

"Si Anna Kyoyama ito. Andyan ba si Hao?" Tanong ni Anna na parang mas mataray pa kaysa sa mga nakatira mismo sa bahay.

"Pasensya na po Miss Kyoyama. Wala po siya dito." Wika ng katulong.

"Ganon ba. Alam mo ba kung gaano kalayo ang bahay na ito… napagod ako sa biyahe. Buksan mo nga itong pinto at painumin mo ko ng juice."

"Pero…"

"Wala nang pero-pero pa… kung ayaw mong mawalan ng trabaho."

Natahimik ang katulong, maaring natigilan at naasar kay Anna. Maya-maya pa ay bumukas na ang gate at pumasok na si Anna. Dumiretso na rin siya sa sa loob at naupo sa sala, naghihintay ng juice niya.

"Anna, sabi ng katulong namin na dumating ka. Hinahanap mo ang kuya ko?" Wika ni Yoh habang binibigay ang isang baso ng juice kay Anna.

Kinuha ito ni Anna at ininom ang kalahati. Matapos non ay binaba na niya ito sa lamesita.

"Oo… hinahanap ko nga siya. May usapan kasi kami ngayon." wika ni Anna.

Nangiti naman si Yoh.

"Pasenysa na. Talagang busy ang kapatid kong yun eh." Wika nito sabay tawa.

Nagtataka si Anna kung bakit natatawa si Yoh pero hindi na lang niya pinahalata at sinabi.

"Kung gayon babalik na lang uli ako sa susunod." Wika ni Anna habang tumatayo na.

"Teka lang naman Anna. Sayang naman yung pagod mo sa pagpunta dito di ba?" wika ni Yoh.

"Ano gusto mong sabihin?" taka ni Anna habang tumataas ang kilay nito.

"Um… gusto mo ng icecream?" tanong bigla ni Yoh nang buong ngiti.

"Sige basta di ako magbabayad." Wika ni Anna at sumunod na siya kay Yoh.

----------

Kumpara kay Hao mas madaldal at isip bata si Yoh. Ang sarap nitong kasama na kahit na pinipilit ni Anna na hindi matawa sa mga biro nito sa huli ay nangingiti siya.

Maalahanin rin at mapag-alaga si Yoh na para bang walang maaring mangyari sa iyong masama kapag kasama mo siya.

Lalong nalilito na si Anna, ang ugali ng Asakura na nakilala niya noon ay katulad ng kay Yoh. Ngunit wala talaga siyang naalala tungkol dito.

"Talaga bang kapatid ka ni Hao?" Tanong ni Anna habang nakatitig sila sa fountain sa parke.

"Oo naman… magkamukha talaga kami hindi ba?"

"Pero… yung ugali niyo… ibang-iba talaga."

"Siguro ganon lang talaga yun. Noong mga bata pa nga kami eh laging computer ang kaharap ni kuya Hao habang ako napakadungis araw-araw. Sa probinsya nga gumugulong ako sa putikan eh at natutulog sa ilalim ng upuan ng jeep. Nakakatawa nga eh… minsan nawala ako… pero hindi ko talaga maalala kung paano ako nakauwi muli."

Nagulat si Anna sa narinig, bakit pareho sila ng sinasabi ni Hao? Sino ba talaga sa kanila ang nangako sa kanya?

-----------

Pumayag na si Pirika at naging manager niya si Jun. Nagkasundo sila na magrecording na agad. Si Jun na rin ang gumawa ng paraan para ibigay ang kanta ni PIrika sa mga radio stations. Nakapag guesting na rin si Pirika sa iba't-ibang show para makilala na siya ng masa. Maganda naman ang pagtanggap sa kaniya ng mga tao. Marami na siyang tagasuporta kahit ilang linggo palang siyang umaawit.

"Pirika, bukas may press conference ka sa channel 41. Tapos maggeguest ka sa isang noontime show." Wika ni Jun habang nasa likuran lang niya si Pirika.

"Um… Miss Jun… iinom lang po ako." Paalam nito.

"Sige. Mauupo lang ako dito." Wika ni Jun.

Kaya naglakad na si Pirika papunta sa water container, kumuha ng isang baso at naglagay ng tubig sabay inom.

"Napakabilis talaga ng mga pangyayari… pero hanggang ngayon… di ko pa rin nakikita si Ren… ni minsan." Naiisip nito habang umiinom.

Maya-maya pa may isa pang taong dumating at uminom, hindi naman ito napansin ng babae dahil sa sobrang pag-iisip.

"Congrats nga pala. Balita ko sikat ka na." wika ng pamilyar na boses ng lalaki, "sabi ko na nga ba… sisikat ang isang taong may boses na tulad mo."

Napatingin si Pirika sa kanya, na para abng hindi makapaniwala sa kanyang nakikita.

"R-Ren…" ang tagal na talaga niya itong hindi nakikita. Ito nanaman ang puso niya, ang bilis ng tibok at para bang gusto nang yakapin siya at tanong kung kamusta na siya… ngunit… hindi dapat… kasama ito sa kontrata atsaka niloko siya ni Ren… kaya hindi pa rin niya ito mapapatawad.

Inabot ni Ren ang kamay niya dito para kamayan. Tinignan lang ito ni Pirika.

"Anong ibig sabihin niyan?" Tanong ni Pirika na pinipilit mag-ala Anna sa taray.

Nagulat naman si Ren, ang tagal na nilang hindi nagkikita tapos parang galit pa ito sa kanya.

"Bakit?" taka ng binata.

"Patawad Ren… pero… ikaw kasi eh." Naiisip ni Pirika sabay talikod at lakad.

"Ano nanamang ginawa ko?" asar na wika ng Tao.

------

Maraming pagkakataon na nagkikita ang dalawa o nagkakaharap ngunit sa tuwing sila ay nagkakatagpo laging umiiwas si Pirika. Hindi niya talaga ito kinakausap tulad ng dati nitong ginagawa.

Minsan sa hagdanan ay nagkasalubong sila. Paakyat si Pirika habang pababa naman sina Chocolove at Ren.

"Kamusta Piri!" bati ni Choco.

"Hello po kuya Chocolove…" napatingin naman ang mga mata niya kay Ren na mukhang nag-aabang na batiin siya nito.

"May pupuntahan pa po ako… kailangan kong magmadali." Kaya umakyat na siya, dinadaan si Ren na parang wala ito doon.

"Nag-away po ba kayo boss Ren?" tanong ni Chocolove.

"Hindi ko nga alam eh. Ang gulo talaga ng babae yan!" Galit na wika ni Ren.

"Hindi po ganyan si Pirika. Malambing siya at mabait kahit kanino… ginaganyan lang niya ang mga taong nanakit sa kanya at hindi niya kasundo." Paliwanag ni Chocolove.

------

Isang araw sa lounge ng kumpanya ng Tao nagpapahinga don sina Jun at Ren.

Dahil hindi niya mapigilan ang pagtatanong talagang nasambit na ni Ren ang kanyang nararamdaman tungkol dito.

"Ate… may sinabi ka ba kay Pirika… tungkol sa akin?"

Sakto namang pagkasambit non ni Ren ay naglalakad sa labas si Pirika. Papasok na sana siya nang marinig niya si Ren. Dahil don nahinto ang kanyang mga paa at nakinig.

Sa loob naman natahimik ang dalawang magkapatid.

"Bakit? Napapansin mo na ba?" wika ni Jun.

"Hindi niya ko pinapansin, kinakausap o tignan man lang sa mata. Anong sinabi mo ate?"

Nangiti si Jun at uminom ng juice.

"Ayokong magsinungaling sa iyo Ren… kaya sasabihin ko ang totoo. Natatawa nga ako eh… naniwala sya sa akin agad… parang walang alam."

Napatayo naman si Ren.

"Wag na wag mo siyang lalaitin ate!" sigaw ni Ren.

"Huwag mong sabihin talagang may gusto ka sa kanya? Isa lang siyang pobre… Hindi mo ba nakikita aking kapatid? Gagamitin ka lang niya para matupad ang pangarap niya, para makaahon sa paghihirap." Wika ni Jun.

Nasaktan talaga ng todo si Pirika nang marinig niya ang mga salitang ito. Parang ang tanga niya para maniwala at kumagat agad… naiiyak nanaman tuloy siya, parang may isandaang patalim ang tumusok sa puso niya… bakit siya ginaganito ng tadhana?

"Hindi ganon si Pirika!" Sigaw ni Ren, namulat naman agad ang babae at di makapaniwala sa narinig.

"Pinagtatanggol ako… ni Ren…" bulong ng babae.

"Anong pinagsasabi mo? Alam ko naman na lolokohin mo lang siya eh… binigay ko lang sa kanya ang nararapat… " tanong ni Jun.

"Siguro sinabi mo sa kanya yon dahil tutol ka sa aming dalawa noh?"

"Halata ba? Ren magtiwala ka sa akin…hindi kayo bagay sa isa't-isa." Wika ni Jun.

Hindi na kinaya ni Pirika, tumulo na ang mga luha niya…

"Bakit ganon si Miss Jun? Bakit?" nabulong niya sa sarili.

Hindi na niya akayanin pag may narinig pa siya, kaya agad na gumalaw na ang kanyang mga paa at tumakbo… palayo sa kanila…

-----------

Umupo si Pirika sa isa sa mga upuan sa parke, basang-basa ang kanyang mukha na para bang galing sa hilamos. Naghilamos nga siya dito, naghilamos para kahit papaano ay mahugasan ang mga bakas ng luha… ang mga bakas ng kanyang kahinaanan.

Maya-maya ay napansin niya na may umupo sa kanyang tabi.

"Bakit ka umiiyak?" wika ng boses.

Napaangat ang ulo ni Pirika at tumingin sa tabi niya… kuya niya pala ito. Agad na yinakap niya ito at umiyak na muli.

"Bakit Piri?" tanong ng kuya nito habang sinusuklay ang bughaw nitong buhok.

"Kuya…kuya…" iyak ng babae, "narinig ko sila… totoo pala ang sinsabi ng puso ko… hindi pala nagsisinungaling si Ren. Dapat hindi ko pinahirapan ang sarili ko… kuya ang hirap iwasan siya. Gusto ko talaga siya." Iyak nito.

"Kung ganon narinig mo na pala." Singit bigla ng ibang boses… ngayon mukhang galing naman ito sa babae.

Npatangin si Pirika dito habang si Horohoro naman ay mukha nang galit.

"Jun Tao." Wika ni Horohoro.

"Miss Jun," bulong ni Pirika.

"Pirika, itutuloy ko pa rin ang kontrata pero… ituloy mo rin ang paglayo sa aking kapatid." Wika ni Jun.

"Ang sama mo!" sigaw ni Horohoro.

"Hindi ako masama. Tinutulungan ko nga kayo para makaahon sa paghihirap niyo. Madali lang namang layuan ang kapatid ko… isipin mo na lang na marami pang lalaki dyan sa tabi-tabi at marami ang lalapit sa iyo once na sikat ka na. Di ba?" wika ni Jun.

"Hindi papayag ang kapatid ko!" Sigaw ni Horohoro.

"Kuya." pigil ng dalaga,

"Miss Jun… sinabi ko noon sa sarili ko na lahat ay gagawin ko para sa aking pangarap. Ngayon na nandirito na ang pagkakataon…" Wika ni Pirika

"Pirika, wag mong sabihin?" bulong ni Horohoro na mukhang alam na ang sasabihin ng kapatid niya.

"Oo kuya… gusto ko talagang magpahinga ka na sa pagiging drayber…" napatingin naman siya kay Jun, "Miss Jun… papayag ako. Hindi ko na papalampasin ang pagkakataon kong ito para matupad ang mga pangarap ko."

Nangiti naman si Jun sa tagumpay na nakamit niya… panalo siya sa ngayon.

"Patawad Ren.. alam kong makasarili ako para isipin ang sarili bago ikaw… ngunit kung makasarili nga talaga ako… hindi ako karapat-dapat para sa iyo." Naisip ng babae na ngayon ay paiyak na muli… sayang lang ang hinilamos niya kanina

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ano kaya ang mangyayari sa tagpong ito?

Pasensya na po kung medyo magulo ang pagkakasulat ko dito… ang gulo po kasi ng utak ko habang sinusulat eh… pasensya na po…

Pero sana po nagustuhan niyo ang fic na ito… pls naman magreview po kayo..

Salamat!


	10. sampo

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng anime na ito at lalong hindi ko po pag-aari ang mga tauhan na gumanap dito…

Pasensya na po sa mga mali-mali ko pong paggawa… sorry po!

Pero dapat ko pong ituloy ito!

Kaya eto na!

Handa na ba kayo?

Game na! YohNa ba ito?

Korek!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 10

Nakatingin lang si Anna sa salamin, kani-kanina lang ay sinusuklay niya ang kanyang mailing buhok ngunit ngayon may biglang kumuha ng kanyang boung atensyon.

Nangiti si Anna, isang bagay na tanging sa pag-iisa lamang niya magagawa. Ang pagsasaya ay pagsasayang lang ng oras… mahirap nang mabuhay sa panahon na ito kaya nga dapat matatag at malakas ang isang babae –ang isang tulad niya. Kung lalampa-lampa at eengot-engot siya ay walang mangyayari sa buhay niya.

"Pero ba't si Yoh?" biglang bulong ng maliit naboses sa kanyang ulo.

"Tama si Yoh… bakit kaya niyang ipagsawalang bahala ang lahat… katulad talaga niya yung… yung batang Asakura na nakilala ko dati."

Agad na umiling-iling si Anna.

"Hindi. Si Hao yun… siya ang nakakaalala at ang nakakaalam. Pero-"

Napatitig muli si Anna sa salamin at sa di mapaliwanag na dahilan ang nakangiting mukha ni Yoh ang nandoon. Agad na napayuko si Anna. Ang mga mata niya ay puno ng mga tanong na di niya matatap.

"Sino ba sa kanila? Sino sa kanila ang lalaking napangakuan ko?" tanong niya sa sarili.

Kapag naiisip mo ang isang tao may isa sa isang milyong pagkakataon lang na pareho kayo ng iniisip… ngunit sa pagkakataong ito, tayo lamang ang nakakaalam na sa kabilang parte ng lugar na iyon isang binatang Asakura ang pareho rin ng naiisip.

Nakatingin lang si Yoh sa kanyang mga orange na headphones. Ito ang regalo sa kanya ng kanyang ama matapos nila magbakasyon sa probinsya. Ito rin ang pinangsuhol sa kanya para bumalik sa siyudad.

Naalala niya noon, ayaw talaga niyang bumalik… kahit hindi niya maalala nararamdaman niya na parang may nakalimutan siyang isang bagay… isang bagay na hindi mapapalitan ng kahit ano kagarang regalo o suhol.

"Anna… Kyoyama…" bulong ni Yoh habang nakatitig sa headphones niya.

"Kakaiba talaga siya." Nangiti muli siya, sanay siya sa pagngiti dahil palangiti talaga ang lalaking ito ngunit iba ang nadarama niya pag nababanggit niya si Anna.

Isang kakaibang pakiramdam na parang napakalakas niya pag kasama niya ang babaeng ito. Tuwing naaalala niya siya parang nagkakaron ng halaga ang buhay, na parang kaya niyang higitan kahit ang sarili niyang kapatid!

"Higitan si Kuya Hao!" Sambit bigla ng bunso.

Hindi siya makapaniwala na maiisip niya iyon. Ang galing kasi ng kanyang kuya… sa lahat ng bagay. Matalino, marunong, madiskarte sa buhay… nag-iisip at nagtyatyaga kung baga. Di katulad niya.

"Kahit kelan di ko kayang higitan si kuya… kaya dapat kalimutan ko na si Anna." Wika ni Yoh.

Napangiti muli si Yoh pero agad na nabura ito sa kanyang mga labi.

"Ang hirap palang magpanggap… pano pa kaya pag kaharap ko na sila? Makakatawa pa kaya ako pag napanood ko na ang kasal nila…" inalog bigla ni Yoh ang ulo.

"Aah! Ano ka ba Yoh! Bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan? Maayos din ang lahat… siguro?"

----------

Tahimik na nakikinig ng radyo si Pirika habang naglalatag ng pagtutulugan niyang banig ngayong gabi. Maraming nangyari sa kanya sa mga nakaraang araw at parang di na niya kakayanin pa ito.

Isang dahan-dahan na katok ang kumuha sa kanyang atensyon.

Pagtingin niya… si Horohoro pala ito.

"Maari ba kitang makausap, Pirika?" tanong nito.

"Bakit kuya? Anong gusto mong sabihin?"

Napayuko si Horohoro ng onti na parang nahihiya, isang bagay na lalong pinagtaka ni Pirika.

"Ano… kasi… Patawad… Pirika."

"Kuya? bakit ka humihingi ng sori… wala ka namang nagawa ah?"

"Kasi, hindi ako naging mabuting kapatid sa iyo. Oo nga't nakapagtapos ka sa pag-aaral pero anong trabaho mo? Isa akong iresponsableng kapatid. Hindi ko man lang natupad ang pangako ko sa harap ng puntod ng ating mga magulang."

"Wala kang kasalanan kuya." wika ni Pirika, "lahat ng ginagawa ko ay sarili kong desisyon. Tama man ito o mali ako lang ang dapat managot dito. Napakabait niyo sa akin kuya at kahit kailan di niyo ko pinabayaan. Kahit hanggang ngayon andyan pa rin kayo. Salamat tlaga." Ngiti ng babae.

Napangiti rin si Horohoro ngunit sumimangot muli nang may maaalala.

"Pero kahit na… pano ka ngayon?" tanong nito.

"Panong pano ako?" taka ng babae.

Natahimik sandali ang dalawa habang ang kanta ni Pirika ang napatugtog sa radyo. Kakaiba talaga ang pakiramdam kapag maririnig mo ang sarili mong kumakanta na para bang pakiramdam mo hindi ikaw iyon. Tapos idagdag mo pa dun yung katotohanan na halos lahat ng tao na gising pa ay maaring naririnig ang kanta mo, ang boses mo…

"Sikat ka na talaga. Pati mga babae sa terminal pinaguusapan ka na ngayon. Samantalang dati iniisnab-isnab ka lang." patawa ni Horohoro.

"Oo nga… kakaiba tlaga."

"Gusto mo siya noh?" biglang tanong ni Horohoro na parang napakalayo sa pinaguusapan nila kani-kanina lang.

Agad na namula si Pirika, hindi niya inaaasahan ang isang iyon.

"Simula pa lang nang ipanganak ka kasama na kita. Alam ko na ang timpla mo Piri… aminin mo na." Wika ni Horohoro na ngingiti-ngiti.

"Pero… kuya… payag… payag ba kayo?"

"Kung gusto mo siya at aalagaan ka ba naman ng kumag na iyon bakit naman ako tututol? Di ba?"

Natuwa si Pirika sa narinig at agad na niyakap ang kapatid.

"Salamat. kuya."

"Tandaan mo lang Pirika… minsan may mga bagay na tanging ang puso lang ang makakapagsabi ng sagot. Kung papakinggan mo lagi ang utak mo… para mo na rin sinabi na di mo na kailangan pa ng puso."

------------

Kinabukasan agad na may nagbalita kay Hao sa nangyari nung isang araw yung tungkol sa paglabas nila Yoh at Anna. Napakarami talagang tauhan nitong si Hao kaya di na nakapagtataka kung makarating man sa kanya ng sobrang bilis ang balita.

Masama tuloy ngayon ang mood ni Hao, at parang tinamaan ng anong lintik.

Sa kamalas-malasang pagkakataon naman bumisita muli si Anna, hindi man niya nakita si Hao kahapon titiyakin niya na makakausap niya ito ngayon.

"Buti naman at narito ka na. Akala ko kailangan ko nanamang magsayang ng pamasahe sa iyo. 7.50 na ang pamasahe sa jeep habang 6 naman ang student fare… piso rin yon." Paliwanag ni Anna habang si Hao ay nakatalikod lang.

"Nakikinig ka ba?" tanong ni Anna habang tumataas na ang isang kilay.

"Matanong ko lang sumama ka ba sa kapatid ko na kumain sa labas?"

"Icecream… siya nagbayad. Bakit nagseselos ka?" tanong ni Anna na parang matigas pa rin.

Napatingin na si Hao sa kanya, ang kanyang mga mata may kakaibang tingin.

"Pano kung oo. Tandaan mo ayoko nang makita ka kasama ang kapatid ko. Naiintindihan mo ba?" sindak nito.

"Pano kung sabihin ko sa iyo na hindi ako natatakot."

"Alam kong sasabihin mo yan… kaya nga balak ko munang…turuan ka ng leksyon." Wika ni Hao sabay tingin sa mga binti ni Anna.

Yung itim na damit pa rin ang suot niya kaya naman kitang-kita ang mga paa niya. Agad na nagalit si Anna sa titig ni Hao kaya sinubukan niya itong sampalin.

Ngunit nahuli ni Hao.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Alam ko na rin na gagawin mo yan." Wika nito habang lalong humihigpit ang hawak nito sa kamay ni Anna.

"Nasasaktan ako. Hao. Bitiwan mo ko."

"May mga bagay sa mundo Anna na hindi mo kayang daanin sa ganyan. Tingin ko nakita mo na ang katapat mo."

Sinubukang sampalin ni Anna si Hao gamit ang kanyang kaliwang kamay…

Ngunit nahuli muli ni Hao ito.

Tinulak na ni Hao si Anna sa pader at pinilit na ilagay sa taas ng ulo niya ang kamay ng babae. Nagpumiglas si Anna ngunit mas malakas si Hao.

"Di ba sinabi ko na sa iyo…ako ang katapat mo. Ako lang ang magpapaamo sa isang tigreng tulad mo." Wika ni Hao habang nilalagay ang dalawang kamay ng babae sa paghahawak ng isang kamay. Kaya ngayon malaya na ang kaliwang kamay ni Hao.

"Mas mabuti pang mamatay sa tranquilizer kaysa mapaamo ng isang hayop rin na tulad mo!" sigaw ni Anna.

Ngunit nahalata na ni Hao ang takot na nagtatago sa mga matatalim na mata ni Anna.

"Nakakatuwa ka talaga… alam mong talo ka na." wika ni Hao.

"YOH!" Biglang sigaw ni Anna.

Agad na nagalit si Hao.

"Sinasabi ko na nga ba? Ano bang meron ang kapatid ko at mas gusto mo siya kaysa sa akin?"

"Siya tao… ikaw… mas mababa ka pa sa putik!"

"Lapastangan!" sigaw ni Hao.

Gusto na sana niyang sapakin ang babae ngunit alam niya na parang karuwagan ito… kaya imbes na saktan may naisip siyang mas magandang parusa.

Hinwakan ni Hao ang pisngi ni Anna at pinilit na humarap sa kanya sabay halik sa mga ito… maya-maya agad siyang napabitiw sa mukha ng babae.

Nagdugo ng onti ang gilid ng labi ni Hao na para bang kinagat.

"Ang kapal mo talaga."

"Hindi pa ko tapos Anna." Ngiti ni Hao na ngayon ay nilalagay na ang kanyang kaliwang kamay sa bewang ni Anna.

"Tumigil ka! Ngayon din!" Utos ni Anna pero tuloy pa rin si Hao na ngayon ay nilagay na ang ulo sa leeg ni Anna.

"Itigil mo yan!" Sigaw ni Anna na lalong nagpupumiglas. Nararamdaman niya ang pagtakbo ng kamay ni Hao sa kanyang katawan...

"YOH! TULONG!" Sigaw lalo ni Anna.

Napapapikit si Anna at pinilit na iwaglit sa isip ang nangyayari sa kanya. Bakit pa kasi ang kulit niya? Akala niya talaga kakayanin niya ang isang Asakura… lalo na ang Asakura na si Hao.

Parang naninigas ang buo niyang katawan habang ninanais na talaga niya na mamatay.

Lalo pa siyang iniipit at itinutulak ni Hao sa pader dahilan upang hindi na siya makapumiglas.

"Yoh… pakiusap…" bulong ni Anna sa isip.

Maya-maya pa naramdaman niya na parang may bumitiw sa mga kamay niya at hindi na niya naramdaman ang kamay ni Hao.

Pagmulat niya ng mata nasa harapan na niya si Yoh na parang hinaharangan siya. Nakaharap ang nasabing lalaki sa kuya nito na ngayon ay patayo na at may pasa sa mukha na mukhang galing sa suntok.

"Anong karapatan mong makialam? Akin si Anna!" sigaw ni Hao sa galit.

"Hindi siya sa iyo. Walang nagmamay-ari sa kanya. Hindi ako, hindi ikaw… Kuya, hindi lahat sa mundo kaya mong ariin." Wika ni Yoh.

Napalingon naman si Yoh kay Anna nang may ngiti.

"Ayos ka lang, Ms. Anna?" Tanong ni Yoh.

Napatungo lang si Anna na ngayon ay tulala pa rin.

"Halika na. Ihahatid na kita sa inyo." Wika ni Yoh habang inaabot ang kamay niya dito.

Tinignan naman ni Anna ang kamay ni Yoh at napalingon muli sa lalaki. Nang medyo napatango si Yoh humawak na dito si Anna.

Nang mapahawak na ang babae agad na tuluyang umalis na ang dalawa, iniiwan si Hao don na mag-isa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yohna nga! Hehehe wla lang po… gusto ko lang po kasi talaga si Yoh kay Anna at si Anna kay Yoh…three bears song sa susunod na kabanata at Renxpiri naman… tungkol naman po kay Lyserg…pabalik na siya!

Kaya po pakiabangan at pls magreview naman po kayo…

Salamat po!


	11. onse

Paunawa: Ang anime po na Shaman King ay pag-aari ni Master Hiroyuki Takei… okay? ako po ay hamak na fan lang…

Ipagpatawad niyo rin po ang aking mga pagkakamali na nakakaligtaan ko po sa pagsusulat ng kwentong ito…

Suri po…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 11

Sa paglayo kay Hao napunta sina Yoh at Anna sa bayan kung saan binilhan ni Yoh si Anna ng icecream para naman sumaya ito kahit onti lang.

"Eto oh. Chocolate yan." Wika ni Yoh habang binibigay ang icream kay Anna.

"Ayoko niyan." Bulong ni Anna sabay irap.

"Sige naman try mo lang…" Wika ni Yoh, "pleaseeeeeee." Ngiti nito.

Kaya kinuha na ni Anna ang icecream at binuksan. Umupo naman si Yoh sa tabi niya.

Dinila-dilaan muna ni Anna ang icream hanggang a maya-maya ay napatigil siya hanggang sa may naramdaman siyang tubig na tumulo sa kanyang mga mata… o kaya naman ay luha.

Habang patapos na si Yoh sa pagkain ng icecream narinig niya ang pagtangis ng babaeng nasa tabi niya. Pagtingin niya dito tama nga ang hinala niya. Ang magandang binibini na kanyang iniiirog ay lumuluha.

"Anna… okay ka lang ba?" tanong ni Yoh.

Tumango si Anna sabay punas ng luha.

"Hindi nga… dahil ba ito kay…kuya?" Wika ni Yoh.

Ngunit di sumagot si Anna kundi lalong umiyak.

Kaya biglang napatayo si Yoh habang napatingin si Anna sa lalaki.

"Wag ka nang umiyak Anna… gusto mo kantahan kita?" wika ni Yoh habang napapatitig lang ang babae sa kanya.

"_May tatlong bear sa loob ng isang bahay._

_Si Papa bear, si Mama Bear at si Baby bear._

_Si Papa bear ay malakas._

_Si Mama bear ay maganda,_

_Si baby bear ay napakaliksi._

_Tignan niyo, tignan niyo _

_Ang saya nila_." Kanta ni Yoh habang sumasayaw pa.

Lahat na ng mga taong dumaan ay nakatingin sa pinaggagagawa ni Yoh.

Akala ata nila nababaliw na ang batang Asakura.

Habang si Anna naman ay bahagyang nahihiya na sa kasama niya.

Napatayo agad si Anna at hinila si Yoh palayo sa mga tao na ngayon ay nagtatawanan na.

"Kakaiba ka talaga." Wika ni Anna.

"Ano? Maganda ba performance ko?" tanong ni Yoh sabay kindat at ngiti.

Napakurap si Anna.

Isang kakaibang pakiramdam ang nabubuo sa loob niya, parang kinikiliti siya, hanggang sa maya-maya pa ay matawa na siya.

"Di ka pa rin nagbabago! Sira ka pa rin…" tawa ni Anna.

Ngayon malinaw na sa babae na si Yoh nga ang lalaking napangakuan niya. Siya lang kasi ang makakakanta at makakapagsayaw ng 'bear's song'.

"Hehehe… at ikaw naman mataray ka pa rin pero kahit na ganun lagi ka na lang napapatawa ng kantang iyon."

Napatingin si Anna sa kanya at napakurap.

"Naaalala mo?" tanong ng babae.

"Pasensya ka na… nakalimutan ko na kasi eh… pero bigla ko na lang naalala." Wika nito sabay tawa.

Napangiti lang si Anna habang nakatitig sa binata.

"Sa wakas nakita na rin kita." Bulong ng utak ng dalawa na parang bigla na lang nagsabay.

-----------

Samantala habang kaligayahan ang nadarama ng dalawa si Pirika naman ay kalungkutan ang namamayani sa kanyang puso.

Nakatingin siya sa labas, pinagmamasdan ang mga sasakyan na dumadaan lalo na ang mga jeepney. Parang kelan lang isa siya sa mga taong nakasakay sa ganyang klase ng sasakyan o kaya naman isa sa mga boses na dumadagundong sa kalsada… nagtatawag ng kung sino para lang may makain kinagabihan.

Pero ano bang pagkakaiba nito ngayon? Napupodpod rin naman ang boses niya. Nangeengganyo pa rin naman siya… ang pagkakaiba lang mas malinis ang paligid niya at mas maganda ang porma niya.

"Pero mas maganda pa rin ang trabaho ko noon." Bulong ni Pirika habang nakatitig sa repleksyon niya sa salamin ng bintana.

"Pirika, lika na!" tawag ni Jun sa kanya mula sa pinto sa gilid ng kwarto.

"Opo." Wika ni Pirika sabay takbo.

Nakapasok muli siya sa isang recording ang mga mata niya sa mga nakaframe na cd sa dingding. Nangiti siya, sana balang araw mapunta rin ang cd niya sa ganyang posisyon.

"Pirika. Handa ka na?"

"Opo." Kaya pumunta na si Pirika sa pwesto niya at sinout ang headphones at tinpat ag mukha malapit sa mikropono.

Nagsimula na ang tugtog. Dinama agad ng babae ang rhythm at nagsimula nang basahin o kantahin ang lyrics.

_Alam kong nag-iisa, naasar, nagagalit_

_Patawad aking mahal_

_Ako'y naging makasarili_

_Ako'y naging hangal…_

_u.u_

_Pinipilit itago, umiiwas sa iyong tingin_

_Ngunit di magawa_

_Lalo akong naghihirap_

_Ako'y susuko na_

_v.v_

_Sana nga sa dulo ng daan_

_Makita ko na ang liwanag na hinahanap-hanap_

_At naroon ka_

_Daladala ang ilaw ng pag-asa_

_Sa gitna ng kadiliman_

_Ang luha ko ay di na papatak muli…_

_dahil alam ko na andyan ka sa aking tabi_

_Nais kong umawit para sa iyo_

_At ang mga salita _

_ay mula lahat sa aking puso_

_Lilipad papunta sa iyo…_

_Ninanais kong makasama ka_

_Kahit lang sa aking mga panaginip _

_Makita ang iyong ngiti…_

Nang mapunta na si Pirika sa ikalawang linya biglang may pumasok na lalaki sa pinto at nasandal sa bandang likuran pinipilit na maikubli ang sarili sa dilim upang walang makapansin. Ngunit nakita na siya ng mang-aawit at nakilala siya… so much for pagtatago sa dilim.

"Ren…" naisip ni Pirika habang inaawit na muli ang chorus.

_Nais kong umawit para sa iyo_

_At ang mga salita _

_ay mula lahat sa aking puso_

_Lilipad papunta sa iyo…_

_Ninanais kong makasama ka_

_Kahit lang sa aking mga panaginip _

_Makita ang iyong ngiti…_

Habang instrumental ay nakatitig lang siya kay Ren at si Ren sa kanya. Na parang nangungusap ang mga mata.

Unti-unting bumalik sa babae ang lahat ng kanyang magagandang alaala kasama ang binatang Tao.

Mula sa unang pagkikita, sa bahay nila Anna, ang pag-uusap sa cell ni Chocolove hanggang sa kaniyang unang halik.

_Nais kong umawit para sa iyo_

_At ang mga salita _

_ay mula lahat sa aking puso_

_Lilipad papunta sa iyo…_

_Ninanais kong makasama ka_

_Kahit lang sa aking mga panaginip _

_Makita ang iyong ngiti…_

Dahan-dahang humina ang musika at tinanggal na ni Pirika ang headphones at bahagyang umiling-iling upang maayos ang buhok niya.

"Ang ganda talaga niya." Wika ni Ren sabay umalis na muli.

Iniiiwasan talaga ng binata na makita ang kanyang kapatid lalo na sa ganitong mga okasyon.

---------

Mga 4:30 na at si Ren ay nasa harap ng computer niya, ang boses ni Pirika ay nasa ulo pa rin niya hanggang ngayon. Maya-maya pa bigla niya itong narinig.

"Nababaliw na nga ako." Bulong niya sabay ngiti.

"Ang ganda talaga ng boses ni Pirika." Wika bigla ni Chocolove na nagpagising kay Ren.

Paglingon ni Ren nasa harap nga ng radyo si Chocolove at nagpapatugtog ng cd ni Pirika. Gusto sana niyang magalit, magwala o kaya sisantehin ng tuluyan ang negrito pero kapag ginawa niya iyon… kapag ginawa niya iyon… titigil ang tugtog… at mawawala na ang boses.

"May press conference daw si Pirika mamaya boss Ren." Wika ni Chocolove habang tumitingin sa amo nito.

"Ano naman ngayon?" irap ng Tao.

Nagpanggap agad si Ren na parang may inaasikaso siya sa likod ng monitor.

"Bakit wala kang ginagawa diyan?" usig ng Tao.

"Eh bakit kayo boss… wala din naman kayong ginagawa ah." Sagot bigla ni Chocolove.

Napatingin si Ren kay Chocolove na para bang ibang tao na ang nasa harap niya.

"Nakainom ka ba at parang ang tino mo?"

"Boss Ren naman… seryoso ako."

"Ano bang gusto mong sabihin?"

"Kasi ano… boss Ren si Pirika kasi…"

"Ano nga!"

"Kasi boss dapat tingin ko magtapat na kayo sa kanya… para kahit papano ay maayos na ang namamagitan sa inyong dalawa."

Natigil si Ren sa pagpapanggap at napatingin sa ballpen sa lamesa.

"Walang namamagitan sa aming dalwa." Malungkot na bulong nito.

"Sigurado ka? O baka naman sinasabi mo lang yan, boss?"

"Ano ka ba Chocolove! Wlang gusto si Pirika sa akin."

Napabuntung-hininga si Chocolove.

"Hirap na hirap na ang bata… pakawalan niyo na siya sa pagdurusa niya. Boss Ren… pleaseeeee."

"Ano naman magagawa ko?" tanong ni Ren, sa wakas sinersyoso na rin si Chocolove.

"Ang ibigin siya at malaman niya na ginagawa mo iyon. Ganun lang at tiyak magtatatalon nanaman si Piri."

Agad na napatayo si Ren at tumuloy palabas… mukhang determinado siya sa gagawin niya ngayon… at mukhang natama si Chocolove sa kanya.

"Go boss Ren! Kaya niyo yan! Mabuhay ka!" sigaw ni Chocolove.

4:25

Naghihintay na lang ng go signal si Pirika para lumabas at ipakita ang mukha sa media. Susubukan niyang ngumiti siyempre… at pipilitin na magsinungaling… pero kapag may nagtulak talaga sa kanya pra magsabi ng totoo di siya mag-aalinlangan.

Malamig ang naka-aircon na medyo nanginginig na si Pirika.

Maya-maya may napansin si Pirika na nag-aabot sa kanya ng isang jacket. Napatingin si Pirika sa mukha ng taong nagbibigay sa kanya.

Ang kanyang mga bughaw na mata ay nanlaki sa gulat. Di nanaman niya inaaasahan ang pagdating ni Ren.

"R-Ren…" bulong ni Pirika. Sumagi muli sa isipan ng dalaga ang kanyang kontrata…

Kaya sinimulan niyang umilag at umalis…

Ngunit di siya hinayaan ni Ren na bigla na lang hinablot siya at sinandal sa pader.

"Aray." Sambit agad ni Pirika.

"Patawad… pero kasi gusto talaga kitang kausapin." Wika ni Ren.

Napatingin ang babae sa lalaki, ang kanyang mga gintong mata ay nagsisimula nanamang magpabilis ng tibok sa puso ng babae.

"Ren… ano… salamat nga pala…" bulong ni Pirika.

"Salamat? Para saan?" taka ng lalaki. Ngunit kahit na hindi niya maintindihan ang sinasabi ng babae natutuwa pa rin siya at nakikipagkausap na ito sa kanya.

"Para sa pagtatanggol sa kin mula sa ate mo… paumanhin, alam kong masamang maging chismosa ngunit… narinig kasi kita e…"

"Kung ganon… hindi ka na naniniwala sa kasinungalingan ng ate ko?" tanong ni Ren, na medyo natutuwa na sa pangyayari.

"Um… oo ngunit…" wika ni Pirika habang napapatingin sa sahig, "nakipagkasundo ako muli sa ate mo… pinangako ko na… dapat hindi na kita papansinin pa… para manatili ako sa propesyon ko."

Kumulo muli ang dugo ni Ren sa galit, nagtataka na nga siya kung kapatid nga ba talaga niya si Jun.

"Naiintindihan kita… mas mahalaga ang propesyon mo… ang pagkanta, ang iyong pangarap… mas mahalaga ito sa kahit ano sa buhay mo." Wika ni Ren, naiintindihan niya ang babae… sino ba naman siya para dito?

"Nakakahiya naman ako… napaka makasarili ko!" wika ni Pirika sa isip, naluluha nanaman siya at natatahimik… hindi alam kung ano ang sasabihin…

Biglang hinawakan ni Ren ang mga pisngi ni Pirika at dun palang namalayan ng babae na naluluha na pala siya at pinapahid na ni Ren ang luha niya sa mata.

"R-Ren…"

"Kahit itakwil mo ako, kahit di mo ko tignan kahit balewalain mo ko… hindi pa rin ako susuko… lam mo kung bakit?" bulong ni Ren.

Nakatingin lang si Pirika sa kanya, alam na alam niya na unti-unti nanamang nawawala ang distansya sa pagitan nila.

"Kasi… mahal na mahal… na mahal kita." Bulong ni Ren, ang kanyang mga labi bahagyang dumadami sa labi ni Pirika.

Hindi na ni Pirika naaalala ang kontrata sa oras na iyon, ang alam na lang niya at napapikit siya habang nararamdaman ang mga kamay ni Ren na nakapalibot sa kanya at ang kanyang labi na hinahagkan siya.

Nawala na ng tuluyan sa isip ni Pirika ang pangarap niya… ang gusto na lang niya sa ngayon ay di na matapos pa ang panaginip na ito.

"Mahal rin kita… Ren…" bulong ni Pirika.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay… wow! Natapos ko rin!

Ano kaya ang mangyayari ngayon?

Pano na ang press con ni Pirika? Itutuloy pa kaya niya ang pagkanta…

Abangan sa susunod….

Oo nga po pala yung kanta Ni Pirika ako gumawa ng lyrics kaya alang kwenta…

Tapos… sana po magreview kayo…

Thanks!


	12. Alas dose

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng shaman king… kahit na nga po ang computer na gamit ko ngayon ay hindi rin po ako ang may-ari…

Paumanhin nga po pala kung sobrang tagal bago ko tinapos ang kwentong ito. Gusto ko talagang pagtuunan ito ng pansin.

Pasasalamat nga po pala kay **spikytriangles** sa pagchecheer niya sa akin. Kung hindi dahil sa review niya malamang hindi ako gagawa ngayon.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 12

Nakaupo si Pirika sa sofa nang bumalik si Jun para sunduin siya.

"Handa na ang lahat ikaw na lang ang hinihintay." Ngiti nito.

"Sige po miss Jun." wika ni Pirika habang tumatayo.

Tumabi si Jun sa kanya at sinbayan sa paglalakad.

"Galingan mo mamaya," bulong nito habang nangingiti, "Wag mo kong bibiguhin,

Bagamat di niya ito nakita parang naramdaman niya ang pagbabago ng ngiti ng katabi niya. Mula sa pagiging mabuting ngiti, ito ay naging mala-demonyo.

Lumabas na ang dalawa. Agad na nagkislapan ang mga flash ng camera nang makita nila si Pirika.

Nangiti agad ang dalaga at kumaway sa mga tao. Ang mga fans rin niya ay naghiyawan at iwinagayway ang mga banner na dala nila.

'I LOVE YOU PIRIKA!' nakasulat sa isa.

'SOLID PIRI FANS!'

Lalong natuwa si Pirika nang makita ang mga ito.

Naupo na si Pirika sa harap ng mahabang lamesa. Katabi niya sa kanyang kaliwa si Miss Jun, ang manager niya at sa kanyang kanan naman ang may-ari ng recording studio.

Pagkaupo ni Pirika ang una niyang napansin ay si Ren. Nakaupo siya sa pinakamalapit na lamesa sa kanila. Napapagitnaan naman siya ng mga mala-higanteng bodyguard na para ba talagang isang preso ang trato sa kanya ng kapatid niya.

Nagsimula na rin ang pagtatanong ng media sa bagong sibol na mang-aawit.

"Ano ba ang balak mo gawin ngayon?"

Nangiti si Pirika at pinilit na kalimutan na naroon si Ren.

"Itutuloy ko po ang pangarap ko… ang pagkanta. Sisiguraduhin ko po na magugustuhan niyo po muli ang mga awit ko. Balak ko rin po pumasok sa pageendorsyo… at malay natin sa pag-aartista. Kung gugustuhin niyo lang po naman?"

Naghiyawan muli ang mga fans ni Pirika sa sagot niya. Nakahinga naman ng malalim si Jun.

Nagpatuloy ang mga tanungan… maganda na sana ang agos nito nang taungan nang…

"Ano ang masasabi mo sa kumakalat na chika tungkol sa iyo at sa inyo ni Tao Ren?"

Agad na mukhang nagulantang si Pirika at Ren nang sabay. Napatingin talaga si Ren sa nagtanong at sumama ang tingin dito.

"Ano bang sinasabi tungkol sa kanila? Na sila na?" Natatawang tanong ni Jun.

"Hindi naman po miss Tao. May nababalita lang na kaya daw po sumikat itong si Piri ay dahil may gusto sa kanya ang kapatid mong si Ren." Wika ng taga-media.

Napatingin si Pirika kay Ren.

Nangusap ang kanilang mga mata nang sandali.

Ngunit agad itong naputol nang sikuhin siya ni Jun.

Nagpanggap rin na natatawa si Pirika at nilapit ang labi sa mikropono.

"Hindi po kami nag-uusap ni Ren," kahit na nakangiti si Pirika nahalata pa rin ni Ren ang kalungkutan ng kanyang mga mata, "Opo kilala ko po siya… kasi nga po kapatid siya ang manager ko. Atsaka tingin ko po narito ako dahil sa aking talento. Tingin niyo po?" tanong ni Pirika sabay kindat.

Naghiyawan po muli ang mga fans.

"Sino po ba ang inspirasyon mo sa ngayon?" tanong ng isa pa.

Napatingin nanaman si Pirika kay Ren, ngayon parang nagmamakaawa siya sa kanya…

Nagmamakaawa na bigyan ng lakas para magsinungaling… muli.

Pero umubo si Jun at nagising muli si Pirika.

"Una ko pong inspirasyon ay si kuya Horohoro. Kuya ko po kasi siya. Maagang namatay ang aming mga magulang at siya lang po talaga ang aking pamilya ngayon. Isa lang po siyang jeepney driver… ngunit kahit na mahirap, mainit at nakakapagod ang trabahong ito nagtyatyaga pa rin siya… para lang masuportahan ako… kaya siya talaga ang pangunahing inspirasyon ko." Unti-unting nawala ang ngiti ni Pirika sa mukha at nalungkot.

Nanahimik ang lahat.

_Hindi ko na kaya…hindi ko na kaya pang magpanggap._

_Mahirap talagang magsinungaling… patawad… ngunit…_

_Hindi ko na po talaga kaya…_

_Napakasakit na…_

_Ayokong maging makasarili…_

"Atsaka… atsaka…." Bulong ni Pirika habang ang lahat ay nag-aabang sa susunod niyang sabihin.

"Pirika." Galit na bulong ni Jun.

"Pirika." Bulong naman ni Ren.

--------------

Nakatayo si Hao sa isang burol. Tahimik ito at malayo sa lahat ng gulo ng siyudad. Masarap ang hanging dumadampi sa kanya at sumusuklay sa bawat hibla ng buhok niya.

Maraming bagay ang gumugulo sa isip niya nang araw na iyon.

Una na rin sa lahat ng iyon ay si Anna…

Ngunit bakit nga ba niya ito ginagawa?

_Nagseselos kasi ako…_

_Lagi na lang siya ang mahal ng mga taong mahal ko…_

_Siya na lang ang laging pinapahalagahan…_

_Para ngang minsan… minsan… pinapanalangin ko na lang na sana hindi ako nabuhay sa mundong ito…_

_Selos?_

_Talaga, tama nagseselos ako…_

_Bakit lagi na lang si Yoh…_

_Bakit siya na lang lagi…_

_Bakit?_

Nakatingin muli si Hao sa langit na para bang humihingi ng kasagutan.

Nang biglang may _click_ na tunog syang narinig.

Hindi pa rin natinag ang tayo ni Hao. Huminga ito nang malalim.

"Kelan ka pa narito?" tanong nito.

Ang tumunog pala kanina ay isang baril… ang matigas at malamig na bakal na ito.

At ang may hawak…

Ay walang iba kundi si Lyserg Diethel!

Nakatutok ito sakto sa ulo ni Hao at sa isang kalabit na tiyak na patay na si Hao.

"Hao Asakura. Oras na para pagbayaran mo ang lahat ng kasalanang nagawa mo." Wika ni Lyserg.

Nangiti naman si Hao.

"Bakit ka natutuwa? Ngayong mamatay ka na." wika ni Lyserg.

"Gawin mo kung anong gusto mo… wla na akong pakialam… wala na ring halaga ang buhay ko…"

"Bahala ka." Wika ni Lyserg, ang daliri niya ay papalapit na sa gatilyo.

--------------

Sa isang probinsya naman sa dalampasigan makikita natin ang isang babaeng nakaluhod at animo'y nananalangin.

Dumaan ang mahinang hangin at bahagyang sumunod ang mga hibla ng buhok nito dito.

"Lyserg… bumalik ka sana… huwag mo sanang hayaan ang galit ang manaig sa iyong puso… Lyserg…" naiiyak na bulong nito.

-----------------------------------Flash back mode on-------------------

Sumagi sa ala-ala ni Jeanne yung gabing iyon… yung gabi kung kelan umalis si Lyserg…

Maliwanag ang buwan nang gabing iyon… dito rin sa ilog na ito.

Nakatayo si Lyserg malapit sa dalampasigan habang si Jeanne ay nasa likod niya.

"Sigurado ka na ba sa gagawin mo… Lyserg?" tanong ni Jeanne na halatang nilalamig sa hangin ng gabi.

"Oo… hindi na magbabago pa ang isip ko." Wika ni Lyserg.

Nalungkot si Jeanne at napayuko. Hinipan niya ang kanyang mga nanlalamig na mga kamay.

Humarap si Lyserg kay Jeanne ay hinawakan ang malamig nitong mga kamay.

Tinanggal ni Lyserg ang jacket niya at isinuot kay Jeanne.

"Babalik ka pa ba?" tanong ng babae nang hindi man lang tumitingin sa mata ng binata sa harap niya.

"Hindi ko alam…" bulong ni Lyserg, ayaw nitong magsinungaling talaga.

"Hihintayin pa rin kita… dito sa ilog… kung saan kita unang nakita."

Binalot ni Lyserg ang mga braso niya sa babae.

Hinayaan lang siya ng babae, sa katunayan pa nga ay ipinatong niya ang ulo nito sa kanyang dibdib.

"Hindi ko alam kung kelan ngunit babalik ako… wag kang mag-aalala… babalik ako."

"Lyserg…"

-------------------------Flash back mode off-------------------

Umihip muli ang hangin at napapikit ang babae.

"Lyserg… pakiusap."

-------------------

"Yoh." Bulong ni Lyserg at ni Hao nang sabay.

Pareho silang gulat at di makapaniwala.

Nakatayo lang si Yoh dun, hingal na hingal.

"Bakit ka narito?" taka ni Hao.

"Wag mo kong pigilan Yoh… ang kapatid mo ay isang demonyo at alam mo yan!" Wika ni Lyserg habang nakakataas pa rin ang kamay at nakatutok pa rin kay Hao.

"Yoh… wag mo na siyang pigilan… gusto ko na ring mamatay… alam ko naman na magiging maligaya na kayong lahat pag wala na ako sa mundong ito. Tama ba? Magiging masaya na kayong lahat… alam ko naman na peste ako." Wika ni Hao.

"Kuya… Hao." Bulong ng nakabatang Asakura

"Baril na Diethel!" sigaw ni Hao.

"Wag Lyserg!" pigil ni Yoh.

Napatakbo si Yoh at humarang sa baril ni Lyserg.

"Kapatid ko pa rin si Hao. Kahit na napakasama niya… kadugo ko pa rin siya. Kahit na marami na siyang kasalanan sa akin… hindi ko maitatanggi na pareho ang dugo na dumadaloy sa aming mga ugat. Si kuya Hao ay bahagi ng aking pamilya… ng aking puso. Kaya pag may nangyari sa kanya… o kung may gumalaw sa kanya. Hindi ko mapapatawad!" sigaw ni Yoh.

Binaba ni Lyserg ang baril niya at tinago.

"Ibang-iba ka talaga sa kuya mong si Hao." Wika ni Lyserg.

"Salamat." Ngiti ni Yoh.

Humarap na si Yoh kay Hao.

Pagtataka, yan ang unang nakita ni Yoh sa mukha ng kapatid niya.

"Bakit?"

"Kasi nga kuya kita."

Nangiti naman si Hao.

"Kaya maraming nagmamahal sa iyo… dahil sa ugali mong yan…" sambit nito.

"Pero… mas magaling ka kesa akin… wala kang katulad. Mas matalino ka kesa sa akin… kaya nga ako… naiinggit sa iyo."

Mukhang nagtaka si Hao sa sinabi ng kapatid niya.

"Nagseselos ka… sa akin?" taka ni Hao.

Napayuko si Yoh.

"Oo… simula pa nung mga bata pa tayo."

Di niya ito inaaasahan… akala niya siya lang ang may ganitong nararamdaman…

Ngunit ngayon…

Nagyon na nalaman niya…

Hindi niya mapigil na matawa na lang…

"Yoh talaga… bata pa lang tayo… baliw ka na…" ngiti ni Hao.

Napatingin si Hao kay Lyserg.

"Naway patawarin mo na ako… hindi ko talaga sinasadya." Wika ni Hao.

"Ang tao ay nagbabago… kung maniniwala ka lang sa taong yun." Ang boses nanaman ni Jeanne ang nasa ulo niya. Ngunit imbes na matililing natuwa pa siya sa paalala.

"Patunayan mo muna… wag kang puro salita." Wika ni Lyserg sabay alis.

Natatawa lang naman si Yoh, "mabuti pa kumain na tayo… gutom na ko." Wika nito.

"Mabuti pa nga." Pasya ni Hao.

"Lyserg. Palibre!" sigaw ni Yoh.

"Kapal mo kababalik ko lang noh!"

Sa wakas natapos na rin ang problema ni Hao…

"Sana mapatawad pa ako ni Anna." Bulong ni Hao.

Hindi niya alam narinig siya ni Yoh.

"Mabait na babae si Anna… mapapapatawad ka rin niya kuya."

"Sana nga."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dahil ang tagal ng update ko… hinabaan ko na siya… k ba?

Ano kaya ang mangyayari kay Pirika, sasabihin niya kaya ang totoo?

Mapapatawad kaya ni Anna si Hao?

Pano na kaya si Jeanne?

Pakiusap magreview po kayo…

Salamat po uli sa pagbabasa…


	13. trese

Paunawa: hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King… hindi po ako si Hiroyuki Takei… si Mici po ito… arigatou zai masu.

Patawad po talaga sa sobrang tagal ng update kaya eto nanaman po ang jeepney

Papasada na!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 13

Nakatutok ang lahat ng mga mata sa loob ng karinderya ni Anna sa maliit na TV na nakalagay sa bandang itaas. Full na ang volume nito pero hindi pa rin nila marinig ang mga sinasabi sa TV dahil sa sobrang ingay ngunit ang problemang iyon ay nasolusyunan kaagad nang dumating na ang grupo nila Ryu. Nanahimik ang lahat lalo na ng kinuha na ni Ryu ang remote.

Nilipat ng lalaki ang channel mula sa basketball na pinapanood nila patungo sa channel kung saan kinocoverage ang presscon ni Pirika.

"Hoy mga ungas manahimik nga kayo!" Sigaw ni Ryu sa mga tricycle driver na nagrereklamo sa paglipat nito.

Agad namang nanahimik ang mga driver.

Construction worker vs tricy driver… hindi magandang laban ito…

Nakita agad ni Ryu ang nakababatang kapatid ni Horohoro na si Pirika. Kaya agad niyang pinatawag ang kuya nito.

"Boroboro! Ang kapatid mo! Ikaw rin Tamao tignan niyo ito!" sigaw ni Ryu sa kanila.

Mas mabilis pa sa alas dose andon na agad si Horohoro na sinusundan ni Tamao. Hindi pumunta si Anna, may pinapakain pa kasi siyang mga kostumer.

"Teka di ba si…" bulong ni Tamao.

"Pirika!" tapos ni Horohoro.

----------------

Nakatayo na si Pirika, nakatumba ang upuan na kanina niyang inuupuan… lahat ay gulat na gulat sa gagawin ng dalaga.

"Pi-Pirika… a-anong problema?" pinipilit ni Jun na magtimpi upang hindi mapahiya.

Ngunit napatingin lang ng pagalit si Pirika sa kanya.

Bumaling naman ang tingin ni Pirika sa mga gulantang na madla sa harap niya… maya-maya pa napunta ito kay Ren.

"Pirika… wag…" bulong ni Ren sa upuan, ang kapit ng mga guwardya niya sa kanya ay humihigpit.

Sumagi ang lahat ng ala-ala ni Ren sa ulo ni Pirika, mula sa unang pagkikita hanggang sa nangyari kanina lang bago magpresscon… napakabait ni Ren… hindi siya karapat-dapat para sa pag-ibig ng binatang ito halos binigay na ang lahat sa kanya.

Humigpit lalo ang kamao ni Pirika, animo'y sasabog na sa galit.

"Para sa iyo ito Ren… wla na akong pakialam ngayon… bahala na… basta ayoko nang magpanggap… patawad… kuya Horohoro." Bulong ni Pirika sa sarili.

Sa wakas tumingin na rin si Pirika sa mga taong nanonood sa kanya. Hinarap na rin niya ang mga ito mata sa mata.

Naluluha ang mga bughaw na mata nito pero pinipilit pa rin niya na hindi maiyak. Hindi siya iiyak.

"Patawad… sa inyong lahat." Wika ni Pirika sabay yuko.

Lalong nagtaka ang mga tao.

Napatindig na muli si Pirika.

"Simula pa lang ay nilinlang ko na kayo. Lagi niyo na lang akong nakikitang masaya at binabalewala ang mga problema pero ang totoo niyan nakagapos ako sa isang tanikala na tanging ako lang ang makakakalas. Opo mga kaibigan… simula sa oras na ito magsasabi na ako ng pawang katotohanan." Wika ni Pirika.

"PIRIKA!" Sigaw ni Jun na napapatayo na.

"Miss Jun. Hayaan niyo na po sana akong magsalita… hindi ko na po kaya." Wika ni Pirika sa kanya.

Hindi na nakahirit pa ang nakatatandang Tao.

"Una po sa lahat… ang kontratang ito!…" kinuha ni Pirika ang orihinal na kontrata sa kanyang lalagyanan, "…Ang nagpapahirap sa akin. Alam niyo po na kapalit ng mga karangyaan, kasikatan at lahat ng ito ay walang iba kundi ang pag-iwas ko sa nag-iisang nilalang na minahal ko -si Ren."

Nashock ang lahat habang ang iba ay kinilig. Iba't-iba ang reaction na natanggap ni Pirika sa sinabi niyang iyon.

Nangiti naman si Ren, halatang namumula. Kalahati kasi sa mga tao doon ay nakatingin sa kanya.

"Hindi naman po sa tinatalikuran ko ang lahat ng ito… ngunit… gusto ko po sana na maabot ang mga pangarap ko nang hindi nananakit nang kahit na sino… lalo na ako… kaya paumanhin po talaga… at sana magkita pa po tayong lahat balang araw." Wika ni Pirika.

Napatingin si Pirika kay Ren at ngumiti.

"Nawa'y magkita rin uli tayo… Ren."

At nagsimula na siyang tumakbo… umalis sa lugar na iyon.

Hindi na siya tumingin pabalik… malamang hindi na siya bumalik pa sa lugar na iyon… at sa panaginip na lang muli umawit.

"Paalam…"

-----------

Agad na napatayo si Ren sa kinauupuan niya at sinisigaw ang pangalan ng babae.

Si Jun naman ay galit na galit na sa kinauupuan nito. Kung maari lamang ay kanina pa siya sumabog.

Pinigilan naman ng mga naglalakihang guwardiya si Ren. Ngunit kahit na laki na ang pinag-uusapan lumalaban pa rin si Ren.

"Bitiwan mo ko!" Sigaw ni Ren.

Napatingin na rin si Jun sa kapatid niya at nakita ang paghihirap nito. Talagang determinado si Ren kaya kahit na marami ang pumipigil sa kanya ay patuloy pa rin ito.

"Pero… bakit? Ren…" bulong ni Jun.

May mga nakahawak sa kamay ni Ren pero nagpumiglas ang lalaki at nakasapak pa sa isang nagpupumilit na hawakan ang paa nito.

Tuloy pa rin ang panlalaban ng binata kahit halatang-halata na natatalo na siya.

Hanggang sa huli…

Nawalan na rin siya ng lakas na lumaban…

Napaluhod ang batang Tao at pinukpok ang sahig ng kanyang kamao.

"PIRIKA!" sigaw nito.

------------

Nagulat rin ang lahat sa karinderya sa ginawa ni Pirika ngunit higit sa lahat napatingin silang lahat kay Horohoro.

"Horo…" Bulong ni Tamao.

"Tyong okay ka lang?" taong ni Ryu.

Madilim ang mga mata ni Horohoro kaya lalong nag-aalala si Tamao sa kanya.

Nang napatingin muli si Horohoro sa mga kasama niya, nakangiti siya.

"Ang galing talaga ng kapatid ko." Wika nito.

"Ano nanamang kabaliwan yan?" Sigaw ni Ryu.

"Ah basta ang galing niya." Patawa nito.

"Anong magaling dun?"

"Basta Ryu di mo maiintindihan yan."

Kaya nagpatuloy ang pagtatalo nilang dalawa.

"Tamao." Tawag ni Anna.

"Bakit po miss Anna?" tanong nito habang papunta kay Anna.

"Wag mong hahayaan na purulin ng mga yan ang utak mo." Wika ni Anna habang kinukuha ang bag niya.

"San po kayo pupunta?" tanong ni Tamao.

"Sa palengke. May bibilhin lang. Kaw na muna ang bahala sa lahat habang wla pa ako." Utos ni Anna sabay alis.

----------

Matapos ang 25 na minuto…

Natapos na si Anna sa pamimili ng mga sangkap niya sa pagluluto at pabalik na.

Ngunit bago siya makabalik may humarang sa kanya nang patungo na siya sa sakayan ng pedicab.

"Ano nanaman ba ang kelangan mo… Hao?" asar na wika ni Anna.

"Ano ka ba naman Anna-san… humihingi na nga nang tawad ang tao ayaw mo pa." Wika ni Hao.

Nilampasan lang ni Anna si Hao.

At nang pigilan siya nang lalaki…

PAK!

Napasabay talaga ang mukha ni Hao sa sampal ni Anna nang sadnaling iyon.

Hindi siya lumaban o nagreact… tinanggap lang niya ang sampal ni Anna… tama lang naman kasi sa kanya iyon…

Sa mga ginawa niya…

Sasampalin sana siya muli ni Anna nang pigilan ito ni Yoh.

"Anna… andito si kuya para humingi talaga ng tawad… pakiusap Anna… pleaseeeeeeee nagkamali talaga si kuya…. Pero pagbabayaran niya ang lahat ng ito." Wika ni Yoh.

"Kahit kelan di ko mapapatawad yang kapatid mo Yoh…"

Hindi lumingon si Anna sa kanila pero bagkus binababa niya ang mga dala niyang pinamili at tumalikod.

"Ano pang hinihintay niyo? Pasko? Dalhin niyo na ang pinamili ko." Utos ni Anna sa dalawa.

Nangiti lang si Yoh at napatingin kay Hao na nangiti rin.

"Yes ma'am." Wika ni Yoh sabay kuha ng isang bag… kinuha naman ni Hao ang isa pang plastic bag…

Sa wakas naging maayos na ang lahat.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Onti na lang ang natitirang problema… ibig sabihin malapit na po itong matapos….

Marami po talagang salmat sa pagbabasa nito at sana po magreview kayo…

Salamat po uli.


	14. katorse

Paunawa: Ang anime na Shaman King po ay hindi akin. Hindi po ako si Hiroyuki Takei at lalong hindi po ako ang may-ari ng kung anong istasyon ng TV na nagpapalabas nito. Isa lamang po akong hamak na batang minsan ay nangarap…

Speaking of nangarap…

Ano na kayang nangyari sa pangarap ni Pirika?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 14

Madilim at tahimik ang gabing iyon, nakatunganga lang sa kalangitan ang munting dalagang si Pirika. Nasa labas lang siya ng bahay nila at nakaupo sa kawayang sofa.

Hanggang nagyon naririnig pa rin niya sa TV ang balita tungkol sa ginawa nito kanina.

Napapangiti lang siya, hindi niya pinagsisihan iyon…

"Pumasok ka na at baka magkasipon ka pa." wika ni Horohoro mula sa pintuan.

"Ang ganda ng mga bituin kuya Horo. Tignan mo." Wika ni Pirika habang nakalingon sa kuya niya.

Napabuntung-hininga lang si Horohoro at pumasok muli sa loob.

Pagbalik ng binata ay may dala na itong gitara.

"Ang gitara ng ating ama!" wika ni Pirika sa tuwa ngunit nang makitang seryoso ang kanyang kuya ay biglang naging seryoso rin ang dalaga.

"Kuya, tingin mo ba tama ang ginawa ko?" wika ni Pirika.

"Oo." Simpleng sagot nito, bakit pa ba niya papahabain pa e kung yun lang talaga ang sagot niya.

"Pero nung nakita ako kanina ng mga kumakain kila Anna kung anu-ano ang pinagsasabi nila tungkol sa akin." Malungkot na kwento ng dalaga.

"Wag ka ngang makinig sa mga pesteng putek na iyon!" sigaw ni Horohoro, "sabihin nila ang gusto nilang sabihin basta ang alam ko walang masama sa ginawa mo. Mas maganda nga ang magsabi ng totoo kaysa sa makipagplastikan ng todo sa mga sirang iyon! Atsaka ikaw ang ginamit, inagrabyado at sinaktan. Sa totoo lang pangtelebabad na nga yang kwento mo eh tapos gaganunin ka lang nila. Ang KAPAL! Kung sino mang marinig ko na mangaway sa iyo… patay sila sa akin!" sigaw ni Horohoro na animo'y naghahamon ng away.

Natatawa lang naman si Pirika sa pinaggagagawa ng kuya niya.

"Maghunusdili ka kuya Horo. Ang puso mo." Wika ni Pirika habang natatawa.

"Sige ganito na lang gusto mo tumugtog ako? Tapos kanta ka."

"Okay." Wika ni Pirika.

Kaya pinusisyon na ni Horohoro ang gitara at medyo pinaglaruan muna ang mga chords.

Maya-maya pa ay may ritmo na at tono. Sinundan pa ito ng marahang pagpadyak ni Pirika.

Maya-maya pa…

"_Mahilig akong mangarap, kahit walang katuparan…_

_kahit di handa martsa nang martsa…_

_ngayong gabi magpapakalasing sa alak ng luha_

_kayang-kaya ko ito…_

_matutupad pangarap ko_

_hangga't may dugo pa sa aking puso_

_nasasalamin ang lungkot sa bahaghari._

_Sa gitna ng dilim at pangamba_

_Hinahanap kita, kahit na mukhang tanga…_

_Hiwain ang lupa, Hulihin ang langit_

_Wag kang susuko…_

_Dahil hindi ka talunan…_

_Oh… isang panaginip…_

_Alam kong mahirap, at imposible_

_Ngunit di dapat malumbay…_

_Tatakbuhin… kahit dulo ng mundo…_

_Ang kaligayahan ko ay ang boses mo…_

_Umaawit paulit-ulit…_

_Sa puso ko…"_

Habang kumakanta si Pirika dumating na si Chocolove sa kanilang apartment at napadaan para makinig.

Nahinto naman agad si Horohoro.

"Ang ganda talaga ng boses mo. Kamusta na?"

Nangiti naman si Pirika. "Ayos lang."

"Sige magpapahinga na ko. Marami pang trabaho bukas." Wika nito sabay alis.

Nang hindi na makita si Chocolove biglang tumindig ang dalawa at sinilip ang negro na ngayon ay papasok na sa kanyang apartment. Sinara na niya ang pinto. Muling naging tahimik ang paligid.

"Anong nangyari dun?" taka ni Horohoro.

"Bakit ang seryoso niya?" tanong ni Pirika.

"Nakakapanibago." Bulong ng dalawang magkapatid.

------------

Samantala sa mansion naman ng mga Tao nagkukulong pa rin si Ren sa loob ng kwarto si Ren. Kinakatok man siya ng mga katulong ay hindi pa rin siya umiiimik.

Kahit na si Jun na mismo ang kumatok ay wala pa rin.

Malungkot si Jun, ang nais lang naman talaga niya ay mapaligaya ang kapatid… wala nang iba.

Naupo si Jun sa malambot na sofa habang si Pai Long ay binibigyan siya ng inumin.

"Miss Jun…" bulong ni Pai Long.

"Saan ba ako nagkamali? Gusto ko lang naman ay magkaroon ng maayos na mapapangasawa si Ren."

"Ngunit Miss Jun. Hindi nga ba na masyado niyong pinahihirapan ang inyong kapatid." Wika ng bodyguard.

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" taka ni Jun.

"Mahal na mahal po nila ang isa't-isa. Hindi naman po sa nakikialam ako o kung ano ngunit… talagang… hindi po tama ang ginawa niyo. Karapat-dapat po sila sa isa't-isa at kung makikita niyo lang po kung gaano kasaya si Ren sa piling ni Pirika talagang mag-iiba ang tingin niyo sa babae."

"Pero Pai long? Paano kung pera lang ang habol-"

"Hindi po ganon si Pirika."

"Paano mo nalaman?" galit na wika ni Jun.

"Dahil pinagkatiwalaan po siya ni Master Ren… at naniniwala ako sa desisyon ng inyong kapatid. Alam kong ang puso niya ang nagdesisyon para sa kanya."

"Ang corny mo Pai Long. Ang laki mong tao tapos…" naluluhang wika ni Jun.

Agad na bumagsak ang baso sa carpet at medyo nabasag.

Niyakap naman ni Pai Long ang kanyang lumuluhang amo habang pilit na pinapatahan niya ito.

"Anong nagawa ko? Mapapatawad pa kaya ako ni Ren…" bulong ni Jun habang naiiyak.

"Kapatid niya kayo… siyempre naman…"

"Pai Long…"

------------

Sa loob naman ng kwarto ni Ren, wala kang makikita kundi ang walang katapusang kadiliman.

Sa isang sulok doon nagmumokmok si Ren. Hawak-hawak ang cd ni Pirika sa kamay.

Tumutogtog naman sa player niya ang awitin ni Pirika. Binabalot tuloy ng boses ng dalaga ang boung kwarto.

"Pirika…" bulong ni Ren na animo'y nasisiraan na ng bait.

Sa isang simpleng awit naalala niya ang lahat…

Simula sa kanilang unang pagkikita, nung tinanong niya kung saan patungo sa bahay ni Chocolove.

Nangiti naman si Ren nang sumagi sa kanyang isip ang ikalawa nilang pagkikita sa bahay ni Chocolove. Nagkagulo talaga ng todo non at maging si Chocolove ay nasapak.

Kaya nga ngayon nagpapasalamat siya at naging assistant niya si Chocolove kahit na makulit at magulo ito.

"Si Choco talaga…" nasambit niya sa sarili.

_Noon… _

_akala ko wlang kwenta ang ginagawa ko… at ginagawa ko lang ang mga iyon dahil kailangan kong gawin. Sabi kasi ng aking ama na kailangan kong gawin iyon… hindi na ako nagtanong. Ginawa ko na lang agad. _

_Ngunit nakilala ko si Yoh at nalaman ko ang ibig sabihin ng kailgayahan. Yung tipong gagawin mo ang isang bagay dahil sa nasisiyahan ka at dahil gusto mo siyang gawin. _

_Tapos nag-apply sa akin si Chocolove at nalaman ko na may mga bagay na kahit sobrang simple ay maaring magpasaya sa iyo. _

_Ngunit nang makilala ko si Pirika…_

_Lalong nagbago ang pananaw ko sa buhay… _

_Doon ko kasi nalaman kung ano ang ibig sabihin ng kaligayahan na dala ng pag-ibig…_

_Si Pirika nga ang nagturo sa akin ng pag-ibig…_

_Yung pakiramdam na gusto mong may mag-aalaga sa iyo, at yung may aalagaan ka…_

_Yung pakiramdam na natutuwa ka kapag nandyan siya at natutuwa siya pag nadyan ako…_

_Yung pakiramdam na parang may taong handang promotekta sa iyo at yung may proprotektahan ka…_

_Basta yung pakiramdam na iyon…_

_Ang sarap talaga…_

_Ngunit masakit rin…_

_Pirika… asan ka na?..._

_Kailangan kita…_

_Iligtas mo ko muli sa kadiliman…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marami po uling salamat sa pagtangkilik niyo sa akin…

Sana'y magreview po kayo…

Salamat!


	15. ika15 na kabanata

Paunawa: Hindi po sa akin ang Shaman King maging si Pirika, Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg… at mga karakter na galing sa totoong Shaman King… hindi ko rin po pag-aari ang jeepney ni Horohoro dahil kay Horo po iyon…

At ngayon.. ang katapusan ay malapit na…

Handa ka na ba?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 15

Habang si Pirika at Horohoro ay muling nanumbalik sa dati nilang trabaho sa isang malayong nayon naman ay may isang babaeng naghihintay hanggang ngayon…

Matagal nang naghihintay si Jeanne sa ilog, tuwing umaga, hanggang gabi lagi mo siyang mapapansin na tumitingin sa ilog.

"Lyserg Diethel." Bulong ng babae.

"Tingin mo ba babalik pa siya rito?" tanong ni Paring Marco nang mapadaan siya muli kay Jeanne.

"Naniniwala po ako sa kanya."

"Alam ko ngunit ang pagtigil mo nang madalas dito sa labas ay nakakasama sa kalagayan mo. Baka magkasipon ka."

"Kumakain naman po ako ng mabuti. Hindi ko pinapabayaan ang sarili ko." Wika ni Jeanne na may ngiti.

"Kabataan nga naman. Kung umibig kahit gaano pa katagal handa kang maghintay. Basta mag-iingat ka lang ha, Jeanne."

"Opo father." Wika ng babae.

Umalis na rin ang pari at muling nag-antay ang babae.

Inaantok-antok na si Jeanne, malalim na ang gabi.

Napabuntung-hininga ang babae.

"Marahil hindi ngayon." Wika nito sabay talikod.

Maya-maya bago pa lumampas sa tatlo ang hakbang niya may narinig siyang marahang pag-istorbo sa agos ng ilog.

Napalingon si Jeanne at nakita na kumikislap ang ilog.

"Ang ganda ng mga alitaptap." Wika nito.

Maya-maya lumipad patungo sa kanya ang mga alitaptap at umikot-ikot sa kanya.

Ang mga munting manininingning na diwata ay dinala siya papalapit sa ilog.

"Bakit?" taka nito.

Nakita niya ang sarili niyang sobra nang lapit sa ilog na sa isa pang hakbang ay makakalusong na siya sa tubig.

Lumipad ang mga alitaptap sa dakong paroon at sinundan lang ito ng mga mata ni Jeanne…

Nanlaki bigla ang mata ng dalaga.

Dahil sa isang balsa na pinalilibutan ng mga bulaklak nakahimlay ang taong kanyang hinihintay…

"Lyserg!" sigaw niya sabay lusong sa tubig.

Umagos ang balsa patungo sa kanya habang siya ay naglalakad, ang tubig ay hanggang bewang niya.

"Lyserg!" sigaw muli nito ngunit tahimik lang ang lalaki.

Nagkatagpo na rin sa wakas ang dalawa sa gitna.

Nakasuot ng puti ang lalaki.

"Hindi." Bulong ni Jeanne.

"Lyserg… gumising ka…" naiiyak na wika nito.

Ngunit wala pa ring sagot.

"Lyserg! Hindi ito maari! Wag mo akong iwan." Umiiyak na wika nito.

Tuloy-tuloy ang tulo ng luha ni Jeanne, hiniga niya ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Lyserg at tahimik na nanangis.

"Wag mo kong iwan… maawa ka sa akin… kailangan pa kita." Bulong ng babae.

Napapikit si Jeanne. Isang malamig na hangin ang dumaan sa dalawa.

Maya-maya may naramdaman ang dalaga na may isang kamay na humahaplos sa kanyang buhok.

Napatingin si Jeanne kay Lyserg na ngayon ay gising at nakatingin sa kanya.

"LYSERG!" Sigaw ng babae habang niyayakap ang lalaki.

"Talaga bang malulungkot ka pag nawala ako?"

"Siyempre naman. Tinakot mo ko. Akala ko babalik ka talaga dito nang wala nang buhay."

Sinuklay ng mga daliri ni Lyserg ang buhok ni Jeanne.

"Maari ba iyon? Gayong nangako ako sa iyo."

Nangiti lang si Jeanne sa kanya habang pinupunasan ni Lyserg ang luha ng babae.

"Paumanhin kung napaiyak kita."

"Pinapatawad na kita Lyserg Diethel."

"Napakabait mo talaga."

Napaupo na si Lyserg sa balsa at tinulungan si Jeanne na sumakay na rin sa balsa.

"Kamusta na?" tanong ni Jeanne, pinahiram ni Lyserg ang kanyang jacket na dala kay Jeanne upang hindi ito lamigin.

"Basang-basa ka…"

Napatingin lang si Jeanne sa sarili at nangiti kay Lyserg.

"Ayos lang. Para sa iyo… okay lang kahit mabasa pa ako."

"Mapalad talaga ang mapapangasawa mo." Wika ni Lyserg.

"Tingin mo?" namumulang wika ng babae.

"Jeanne." Tawag ni Lyserg sabay harap ng babae.

Pagharap ni Jeanne agad na naroon ang mukha ni Lyserg sa harap niya.

"Nais ko sanang sabihin ito sa iyo… ngayon…" wika ng lalaki.

"Ano?" tanong ng babae.

"Nais ko sanang ako ang mapalad na lalaking iyon. Maari ba?" tanong ni Lyserg habang pinapakita kay Jeanne ang isang singsing.

Napatungo lang si Jeanne habang sumaya ng todo ang mukha ni Lyserg.

Sinuot na ni Lyserg ang singsing kay Jeanne habang namumula ang dalawa.

"Salamat Jeanne."

"Anong salamat?" wika bigla ng babae na ngayon ay nabaling ang tingin mula sa singsing patungo kay Lyserg.

"Bakit?" taka ng binata.

Natawa bigla ang babae.

"Tingin mo pumayag ako para sa ganun lang?"

hindi maintindihan ni Lyserg ang ibig sabihin ng babae.

Nang biglang sinunggaban siya nito.

Napahiga sila pareho sa balsa, si Jeanne nasa ibabaw ni Lyserg.

Lumayo na ang labi ni Jeanne mula kay Lyserg, pinapakawalan siya sa halik.

Napakurap naman ang lalaki sa gulat ngunit maya-maya pa ay nagiti ito.

Napapikit muli si Jeanne at si Lyserg…

At nagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itong kabanatang ito ay para lamang kila Jeanne at Lyserg…

Salamat po sa pagbabasa…

Siguro mga 2 o isang kabanata na lang bago ang katapusan…

Basta malapit na po itong matapos pakaabangan niyo na lang po…

Sana po ay magreview po kayo…

Para masabik akong magsulat.

Salamat po muli.


	16. malapit nang matapos 16 na

Paunawa: Hindi po sa akin ang Shaman King, hindi ko rin po ito ginagawa para kumita ako… bakit ko ito ginagawa? Kasi masaya! Yun lang… wakekeke

Ito na ang susunod na kabanata… nawa'y magustuhan niyo para masaya tayong lahat…

WAKEKEKE!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 16

Malungkot pa rin si Pirika hanggang ngayon marahil dahil imbes na dumami ang kanyang naging kakilala ay mas umonti. Ang dumami ay an mga taong naaasar sa kanya.

"Tignan mo yang babaeng yan…" bulong ni Isang babae nang sumakay ito sa jeep.

"Di ba yan yung singer? Ang pangit naman pala sa personal." Sagot ng kausap nito.

"Oo nga ang kapal pa ng mukha. Siya na nga ang binigyan ng magandang trabaho."

"Balita ko… nakipaglandian lang daw dun kay Ren… yung kapatid ng manager niya kaya sinipa paalis."

"Ibig sabihin palabas lang niya yung pagwawalkout na yun?"

"Malamang… siguro naawa na lang si Miss Jun sa kanya."

"Ang kapal talaga." Bulungan ng dalawa.

Naaasar na si Pirika, kahit na ba ang ingay-ingay ng paligid ay puro iyon na lang ang naririnig niya. Para bang nanahimik muna ang mundo para lang marinig niya ang tsismisan ng dalawang tsismosa.

Humigpit ang hawak ni Pirika sa tuwalya at sasabihan na sana niya ang dalawa nang may pumigil sa kanyang gagawin…

"Lola." Bulong ni Piri nang makita ang suki na matanda.

"Asan na yung binata dati? Ang gwapo pa naman niya, bagay kayo." Wika nito.

Namula si Pirika.

"Lola… ano kasi… hindi po kasi siya pwedeng magmaneho." Wika ni Pirika, ayaw naman niyang saktan ang matanda kaya iyon na lang ang sinabi niya.

"Ganon ba… sayang talaga… sigurado pag kayo ang nagkatuluyan ang gaganda at ang kikisig ng inyong mga anak. Matutuwa ang mga magulang mo." Sambit pa nito.

"Lola talaga. San po ba kayo pupunta?"

"Sa sementeryo lang hija. May dadalawin ako." Sagot nito.

Natahimik sandali si Pirika at tinulungan nang sumakay ang matanda.

Ang sementeryo ay malapit lang sa terminal ng jeep na susunod na titigilan nila Pirika at Horohoro kaya naman.

"Kuya," tawag ni Pirika na nakaupo sa tabi ni Horo sa jeep na ngayon ay umaandar na.

"Bakit? May nang-asar nanaman sa iyo?" tanong ni Horohoro habang nakatingin nang masama sa dalwang tsismosa sa likod.

Umiling naman si Pirika at nangiti.

"Magpapaalam lang ako."

"Bakit? San ka pupunta?" tanong ng lalaki habang paliko sila.

"Sasamahan ko lang si Lola sa sementeryo. Iiwas muna ako sa mga tao mamaya sa terminal atsaka gusto ko ring samahan si Lola eh." Paliwanag nito.

Hindi muna sumagot si Horohoro nang sandali.

"Sige, kung gusto mo. Basta mag-iingat kayo ah."

Nangiti si Pirika sa tuwa.

"Salamat kuya, ang bait mo talaga."

"BOLA! Ilibre mo na lang ako bilang kapalit."

"Kupal."

At natawa na lang ang binata.

-------------

Nakarating na rin sila sa terminal kung saan nagpaalam muna si Pirika at ang matanda.

Linakad lang nila ang madumi at mabatong daan patungo sa sementeryo.

Luma na ang sementeryo halos ang ibang lapida ay nabura na nga ang pangalan. Onti lang ang mga tao nang araw na iyon, tamang-tama para sa pagtakas ni Pirika.

Nanguna ang matanda patungo sa libingan na pupuntahan niya. May dalang bulaklak at kandila ang matanda na kabibili lang nito sa pasukan ng sementeryo.

Nang makarating na sila doon tahimik lang ang dalaga habang nagdadasal ang matanda.

Ilang minuto pa ng katahimikan ang bumalot sa dalawa.

Nang matapos na ang matanda nagdadasal pa rin si Pirika.

Pinagmasdan muna ng matanda si Pirika at natuwa sa kagandahan ng bata.

Minulat na rin ni Pirika ang kanyang mga mata at nagtataka kung bakit nakatitig sa kanya ang matanda.

"Bakit po? May problema?" tanong nito.

"Wala naman. Ang ganda mo lang kasi." Napatingin ang matanda sa lapida ng kanyang yumaong minamahal, "ganyan rin kami ng asawa ko dati. Alam mo ba nung kabataan ko maganda rin ang boses ko? Mayaman ako noon at siya naman ay hamak na magbubukid lamang kaya hindi pumayag ang aming mga magulang sa aming realsyon." Kwento ng matanda.

"Ano pong ginawa niyo?" tanong ni Pirika na mukhang interesado.

"Nagtanan kami. Mahal kasi namin ang isa't-isa kaya okay lang." natatawang wika ng matanda. Nagulat naman si PIrika dahil hindi niya inaakala iyon.

"Nagulat ka ba?"

Napatungo lang ang dalaga.

"Minsan talaga hindi mo masasabi kung sino talaga ang isang tao sa unang tingin. May mga bagay na hindi mo muna maaring sabihin hangga't hindi mo nakikilala ng husto ang isang tao. Kaya ka nagkamali sa pagkakilala mo sa akin ay nahusgahan mo na ako agad." Wika ng matanda.

Napangiti lang si Pirika sa tuwa,

"Tama ka nga po." Sagot nito, "marahil hindi naman po talaga ako kilala ng mga taong iyon kaya dapat hindi ko sila pansinin lalo na kapag alam kong mali sila."

"Tama hija." Sambit ng matanda.

-----------------

Sa mansion naman ng Tao, kumakain na ng hapunan ang dalawang magkapatid.

"Kamusta na ang trabaho natin?" tanong ni Jun.

Hindi umimik si Ren bagkus kumain lang ito nang tahimik.

Napaubo si Jun.

"E yung mga kaibigan mo? Balita ko nakabalik na raw si Lyserg."

"Magpapakasal na si Lyserg sa sunod na linggo." Maikling sagot ni Ren.

"Mabuti, e si Hao? Balita ko rin naging kaibigan niyo na siya."

Hindi sumagot si Ren, maya-maya pa binaba na niya ang kanyang kutsara at tinidor.

"Tapos na ako. Matutulog na ako." Wika nito.

"Ren!" napatayong wika ni Jun, "galit ka pa rin ba sa akin?"

"Kalapin mo na lang sa balita. Magaling ka naman sa pagmamanman di ba?" wika ni Ren sabay alis.

"Ren." Napabulong na lang ni Jun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kung nabasa niyo po yung POV ni Pirika sa sneak peek ko… kinalulungkot ko po na sabihin na hindi po iyon lalabas… dahil may nagbura po sa kanya (hmm… ako?) at hindi ko na po maaalala ang saktong wordings… kaya uulitin ko siya mula sa wala… sayang ang ganda pa naman… haay… basta sana po magustuhan niyo po iyon…ending na ata sa susunod eh…

Basta pakiabangan na lang po…

Sana po ay magreview kayo…

Salamat po muli.


	17. 17 jeepney

Paunawa: Hindi po ako ang may-ari ng Shaman King… okay ba sa alright?

So ito na ang katapusan… wow! Natapos ko na rin sa wakas…

Sige para matapos na talaga…

Heto na!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kabanata 17: Lalarga na!

_Mahirap talagang masaktan… _

_Lalo na yung tipong wala nang naniniwala pa sa iyo… na kahit anong sabihin mo hindi sila maniniwala…_

_Kahit na ba totoo ang mga sinasabi mo…_

_Ngunit pano kung ayoko na talaga?_

_Mahirap magpanggap, mahirap ngumiti habang umiiyak at nagdurusa ka sa kailaliman ng puso mo…_

_Sana hindi ko na sila nakilala, sana nanahimik na lang ako, sana hindi ko na lang pinaaasa ang sarili ko…_

_Alam ko naman na hindi totoo ang lahat… ang pangarap, ang isang panaginip…_

_Nalugi rin ang mga prince charming at naghirap…_

_Mga lamang lupa na garapal sa dyamante ang 7 dwarfs…_

_Sinungaling ang mga fairy god mothers…_

_Ganyan talaga ang fairy-tale ng totoong buhay… walang happy ending._

_Ayoko na silang makita… si Miss Jun o kahit sino sa mga taong akala ko ay tutulong sa akin noon. Magpapakatuntento na lang ako sa kuya ko, kay ate Tamao… sa mga tao na dati ko nang kilala… sila talaga ang pamilya ko._

_Hindi ko alam kung paano ko haharapin ang masaklap na panlalait ng mga tao, ang kanilang pangungutya na halos mahubdan na ako sa aking dangal…_

_Nakakaasar na talaga… _

_Nakakaasar ka talaga…_

_Ngunit kahit na nangangalit ako sa iyo… mahal pa rin kita… Ren…_

_Noon, ngayon, bukas… nakakatuwa talaga ang awit ng aking buhay, ng aking pag-ibig…_

_Paano ko haharapin ang bukas? _

_Babaunin ko ang lahat ng ating mga ala-ala, tatayo ako ng tuwid, titignan ko sila sa kanilang mga mata, at taas noo kong isisigaw…_

"Papasada na! Megamall ibababaw… maluwag pa!"

--------------

Sumunod na araw nirentahan ni Yoh at Hao ang jeep nila Horohoro dahil pupunta silang lahat sa beach para maligo.

Natutuwa si Pirika habang pinapanood na sumakay ang lahat.

Naroon si Yoh at Hao na ingat na ingat sa kanilang prinsesang si Anna.

Si Tamao na nakaupo sa harap katabi si Horohoro.

Si Chocolove na dala rin si Nyorai, naalala tuloy ni Pirika nang bahagya si Ren.

Sumakay rin si Ryu at ang mga barkada niya, na kumuha ng karamihan sa espasyo.

Naroon rin sina Lyserg at Jeanne na halatang pinasama ni Yoh, mukha namang masaya ang dalawa… isang bagay na kinaiinggitan ni Pirika.

Naroon rin siyempre si Manta na pinasama rin ni Yoh, at napaupo sa harap sa tabi ni Tamao.

Pinasok na rin nila ang kanilang mga gamit at sangkaterbang pagkain.

------------

Sa mansyon ng Tao, hinahabol ni Jun si Ren na may dala-dalang bag at ngayon ay paalis na.

"Saan ka pupunta?" usig ng ate nito.

"Sa dagat. Kasama sina Yoh."

"Balita ko kasama daw ni Yoh yung kababata niya na kakilala rin ni Pirika … baka makita mo siya dun."

Napabuntung-hininga si Ren,

"Pipigilan mo ko?" Tanong ni Ren habang nakatingin ng masama kay Jun.

Nangiti naman ang ate nito at umiling.

"Papakawalan na kita aking kapatid. Patawarin mo ko kung ngayon ko lang napansin ito… sana'y maging maligaya ka sa kanya… sana maging masaya na kayong dalawa." Wika ni Jun,

Napangiti rin naman si Ren at tumungo.

"Sige alis na ko." Wika nito.

Pinanood lang ni Jun habang ang kapatid niya ay palabas ng bahay, bahagya siyang kumaway nang napalingon si Ren.

Lumapit naman dun si Pai Long at umakbay sa kanya.

Napangiti at namula si Jun sabay tingin sa lalaki.

"Tama ang iyong ginawa Miss Jun."

"Alam ko… salamat sa pagtulong."

---------

"Okay, layas na tayo. Beach na beach na ko." Wika ni Horohoro habang sumasakay na sa driver's seat.

Tinignan naman ni Pirika ang loob, kahit na sumakay siya hindi pa rin ito puno.

"Hay… hindi talaga ako sanay pag di puno ang jeep." Buntong-hininga ng dalaga. Naalala tuloy nito ang number one fan niyang si Lola… kung di malakas-lakas pa sana yung matanda e sana pinasama na nila.

"Buti naman at di pa puno. Di bale ako ang pupuno diyan." Wika ng isang lalaki.

Biglang bumulis ng pintig ng puso ni Pirika, kilala niya kasi ang boses na iyon. Paglingon niya… tama nga siya!

"REN!" Sigaw nito sabay yakap sa lalaki.

Nagulat ang lalaki sa biglang pagyakap ni Pirika, namula sandali at niyakap na rin ito.

"Namiss mo ko?" tanong ng lalaki.

"Sira ka talaga… paano pag nalaman ito ng ate mo."

"Okay na sa kanya. Atsaka wala naman siyang magagawa kung mahal na mahala na mahal na mahal kita di ba."

"Para kang sirang plaka." Natatawa at naiiyak na wika ng babae.

"UUUY." BIglang narinig ng dalawa.

Nang marinig nila iyon agad silang bumitaw at namula.

"Ang ganda niyong dalawa pagmasdan." Wika ni Yoh.

"Manahimik ka na nga diyan! May balak talaga kayong iwan ako noh! Akala ko pa naman kaibigan ko kayo!" sigaw ni Ren.

"Boss Ren! Buti naman at humabol kayo." Dagdag ni Choco.

"Manahimik ka rin dyan pwet ng kaldero ka! May balak pa kayong mang-iwan ni Nyorai ah!" sigaw ni Ren.

"Manahimik ka na nga at sumakay." Wika ni Hao.

"Putek naman… sige na nga!" sigaw nito sabay tingin kay Pirika.

"Mauna ka na sa loob."

Tinulungan ni Ren na makasakay si Pirika. Matapos sumakay ng dalaga ay sumunod naman si Ren.

"Okay ang lahat ay narito na! kaya let's go!" Sigaw ni Horohoro.

Kaya pinaandar na niya ang sasakyan at dumiretso na sila sa kanilang daanan.

Masaya ang lahat sa loob, nagkakantahan, nagkwekwentuhan at nagpapakasaya.

Hindi mo maiisip na parang kelan lang ang gulo-gulo nilang lahat at ang may dinaramdam na mga problema o pagsubok.

Talagang hindi halata… sapagkat nagyon pawang kaligyahan ang makikita sa loob ng munting jeep na iyon…

Buti na lang at naayos rin ang lahat… at sana nga sa kanilang mga susunod na pupuntahan ay maging maayos rin ang lahat…

(a/n: Awitin sa musika ng Trust you. Shaman king 1st ending song)

_Ang hangin dahan-dahang, dumadaan sumuklay sa king buhok_

_(there's no place like you for me)_

_di pa rin nagbabago, tahimik pa rin ang paglubog ng araw…_

_kay gandang pagmasdan…_

_malayo ang tingin, ng isang taong nangangarap…_

_sige sumugod ka, wag ka lamang susuko…_

_xx_

_Minsan ako'y nag-iisa minsan ako's nasasaktan._

_Gusto kong tumakbo yakapin ka at sabihin_

_Ngunit di ko ito sasabihin sa iyo ngayon…_

_Maghintay sa araw na katuparan ng pangarap mo_

_Naniniwala pa rin ako sa araw na iyon…_

------wakas------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hay… tapos na rin itong kwentong ito… ang haba rin ah… 17 kabanata… at tagalong pa…

Sana po ay nagustuhan niyo ito… paki-review naman po pakiusap…

Sa mga hindi naman po nakakabasa ng tagalog… malamang hindi niyo rin mababasa ito ngunit susubukan ko pong gumawa ng English version ng jeepney… try ko lang po… basta…

Marami po muling salamat sa pagtangkilik at sana ituloy niyo pa po ang suporta niyo…

Maraming salamat!


End file.
